I Run to You
by cucumber07
Summary: When Leah's imprint isn't who she originally thought, she returns home seeking help from her former alpha and pack. Only to find they are not so willing to help someone who had previously claimed to hate them. blackwater.Warning:Lemons, Language, voilence
1. Imprint from Hell

****So here is the first chapter of my second story. It's a whole different approach to the characters and their relationships. It starts out a little dark-ish but I swear it lightens up a tad. This isn't gonna be like a complete depresso story or anything. (: I decided to do another blackwater just because I love them and I love writing them. Okay to avoid any confusion…. The only ones who have imprinted in this one are Sam, Jacob and Leah. Leah is attending Belleview community college in the Seattle area and has been away from La Push for six months. You will notice in my stories that shape shifters are a lot more common, I like them, so I include them. (: Which leads me to introduce my new characters that will play large parts in the story.**

**_Chris Stone_- Leah's roommate/best friend. He's a shape shifter from a tribe in Montana, left his home after his imprint left him for his alpha. She met him when she got to Seattle while out running, they were both phased.**

**_Ashley Clearwater_- Leah's cousin. Dad's brother's daughter, she decided to go to college with Leah. They are a lot alike and she knows all about shape shifters, vampires, etc.**

**_Bryant Harper_- Leah's imprint, lives in Seattle. She doesn't know much about him, only his name and where he lives… and that both Chris and Ashley hate him.**

**Nobody knows she's imprinted. Its taking place two and a half years after Breaking Dawn. Story starts out a week before Thanksgiving in Leah's town home. R&R!****

_There is only one cause of unhappiness,_

_The false beliefs you have in your head._

_Beliefs so widespread, so commonly held,_

_That it never occurs to you to question them._

She stood leaning against the wall of her shower letting the hot water wash over her with her eyes closed, going over recent events in her head. At one point Leah Clearwater had despised the idea of imprinting, maybe only because her boyfriend was the one who imprinted, on someone else. Her cousin Emily to be exact. Then somewhere along the line she began silently hoping for it, an unconditional love that was just tossed into your lap, sounded great right? She knew that she had been terrible to her brothers/pack members, to her brother, her mother, her alpha…. Above all her alpha. Jacob Black had been somewhat decent to her during her time with his pack, more than she could say for any of the others. Technically she was still his beta…. He refused to replace her, she was his, always. She stood going over all of the horrible things she had said to them, to him, over and over. Constantly making fun of his first love, Bella, and his half breed imprint, Renesmee. She never laid off of any of them, which led to them hating her as much as she seemed to hate them. They fought non stop, sometimes escalating into physical altercations, then leading to a fight between her and Jacob. She prided herself on her façade, never smiling, always lashing out, never happy. Only cold, and bitter. Now, as she stood in her shower, she was silently thinking of ways to go back to them. Ways to make them forgiver her, to help her. All of those hard expressions and false tough fronts had all finally come crashing down in one single moment. One moment that changed her life completely, making things if possible more complicated then they already were.

Her cousin Ashley that had come to Seattle with her had already threatened to call Sue, Leah's mother, several times. Telling her to do something before she did, every threat she made was empty, and Leah knew it. She would never do anything she knew Leah didn't want done, partly because they were best friends, and partly out of fear. Their room mate Chris was on the same page as Ashley, tired of the constant rollercoaster Leah had been put on. She tried to tell them it wasn't that easy, to them she had an entire pack of giant shape shifters that they thought would come running to her rescue if needed, they didn't understand the relationship between her and the pack very well. They had all rejoiced to see her leave, thanking god they didn't have to listen to her constant rants and bitch fests on a daily basis. If she had called and asked for help they would have only laughed and told her to deal with it herself, she didn't need them, remember? That's what she had told herself, and them, for such a long time. She was only there because she had to be but didn't need any of them, and once she was gone she was never coming back. So she left, just like she said she would, and in the beginning it seemed okay.

Leah and Ashley worked at a local bar, Leah as bartender, Ashley as a waitress. Chris co-owned a construction company with an old friend of his that had branched across most of Washington state, including Forks and Port Angeles, so he was by no means short on money. They didn't have many bills, only the usual. Lights, water, car insurance, TV, cell phones, rent, and groceries. For Leah and Ashley tuition really wasn't a problem, both had done great in school and were able to get a few grants and scholarships. Overall they had been doing great. It had been six months since she had left La Push, five months since she had imprinted on what seemed to be the guy of her dreams, and one month since she had wanted to go running back to her home. To her family and what little friends she had left there, to her pack, to him.

His name was Bryant Harper. She ran into him one day coming out of the grocery store, the moment she saw him everything changed. He was tall and brawny, he looked a lot like her pack members only a lot more pale. His hair was a rusty color, tints of blonde and light brown all mixed in together. His eyes were a strange shade of black, a bright silver circling the inner and outer rims of his irises, causing them to gleam brightly in the light. The area around his eyes were dark, his skin sort of clammy looking. Had he not been her imprint, the sight of him would have normally repulsed her, as it did Ashley. The first few months had gone great with him, they met at the same time everyday for lunch and any days she had off such as the weekend, he would stay the day with her at her house.

One of the things she immediately questioned about him was the fact she didn't have to explain imprinting to him, the awkward conversation had turned casual after he nodded and said he accepted. Of course being new to the imprinting process her feelings for him were insanely strong, pulling her roughly any time he was away, so she was able to ignore that small detail. His personality changed drastically over the next three months or so, causing Chris and Ashley to become more involved. They didn't like her being home with him alone, his erratic behavior made them nervous to the point that he would leave work early if he knew Bryant would be there, and Ashley would skip work all together just in case he came early. In the beginning Leah thought they were being ridiculous, that they were just judging him and should give him a chance. On the evening of their five month anniversary, everything went hay wire. He had come over looking even more grungy than they were used to seeing, and his eyes were shining almost complete silver, setting an eerie mood amongst the four of them. He had become annoyed with their constant presence and demanded that he and Leah have time alone. Of course Chris refused, arguing that it was their house and they had all the right to be there. He snatched Leah up by the arm dragging her out the front door with ease, even with her extra strength she couldn't even budge him. He took her to his house and they sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes before he spoke. He basically told her that she had to move in with him, that he was sick of her intrusive room mates and that they needed their privacy. She wasn't quite sure what he meant seeing as her room mates being there never stopped them from having sex, he made sure of that.

At some point during their conversation he became furious, flipping his coffee table and throwing random objects into the walls, then turning on her completely. He had only shoved her around at first, but when he grabbed her and flung her into the wall she began trying to defend herself. Which only made matters worse. In the end, he shoved off all of her defenses, verbal, physical, she was no match for him. He told her she was moving in with him or he was leaving her, and to an imprint that was a big deal. Then continued on to fuck her and send her on her way, complete with black eye and bruised body. That led to the next thing that caught her attention, he could hit her hard enough to actually hurt her, to leave marks that didn't disappear automatically. Even at full force her blows did nothing to him. That night when she got home her room mates almost shit bricks when they saw her, and that was the end of things as they had been. She always had to go to his house, Chris had banned him from theirs, and every time it was the same. She got there, he fucked her senseless, then sent her back home. On rare occasions he would make her dress up and go with him to his friends houses, friends that were just as creepy as him, only to show her off. Chris had tried to talk to her, telling her he knew all to well the impact an imprint can have on a person, the things they can make you do. Then proceeded to tell her that she needed to find a way to end it, before he went crazy on her and killed her or something.

So there she was, in the shower, thinking of a way to go back home. She needed their help, his help. Jacob Black was the only person she knew that could help her, because he was the only person that had managed to live thousands of miles away from his imprint and not go insane. Renesmee had told him about two months before Leah left that she and her mother and father were moving to Alaska for about two years, then asked him to go. He told her he loved her and wished he could, but wasn't leaving his family and friends. He didn't leave his imprint for any other reason than he wanted to. He didn't want to leave, so he didn't. He didn't want to be tied to her, so he wasn't. He wanted to have a say in his live, so he did. The next month or so after she left was horrible for him. He was sick and thought only of her, he would hide everything from the pack, but his eyes deceived him often. He had never been one to show anyone how he was feeling, or to do the whole mushy gushy thing… not after Bella anyways. But everyone could all see the pain and hurt he was enduring, especially when phased. Of course instead of being there for him like she should have, she only mocked him for his weakness. He wouldn't argue with her, he wouldn't fight, only shake his head and tell her how horrible she was. That he would be glad when she was gone. She knew he wouldn't forgive her, she knew that he would still be horribly bitter towards her, she knew she deserved it. But she also knew she couldn't stay there, she was miserable, he was scary. There was no other way. Suddenly she remembered Thanksgiving was next Thursday. That was an excuse to be there, an excuse to go home. She had to at least try to talk to him for whatever good it would do. She hadn't been there for him when he needed her, the only time he ever needed her, so she didn't expect it from him. She had to try though. Leah Clearwater never thought she'd see the day when she wanted the pack, her pack, her alpha. She stepped out of the shower and immediately talked to Chris and Ashley about going to La Push for Thanksgiving, they agreed of course and Ashley had begun dialing Sue's number to let her know.

"No! I… uh… want it to be a surprise…" She stuttered, not wanting anyone to know she was coming home.

"Okay but isn't that kind of rude? I mean you don't want to like intrude or anything… with two guests at that…" Ashley narrowed her eyes, trying to determine Leah's motives.

"Its fine, my mom wont care. Everyone will be there anyway, what's three more?" She ended the conversation by retreating to the bathroom. Only a few more days, a few more days and she could go home..


	2. They Might Surprise You

****Chapter 2! Thanksgiving Day. Starts with Leah, Chris and Ashley driving down. Switches back and forth between La Push and them being on their way. Thanks to reviewers. (: R&R. Enjoy.****

**Chapter 2. They Might Surprise You.**

_Sometimes "sorry" is not enough.._

_Sometimes you actually have to change. _

She had spent the entire week thinking of things to say to everyone when she got home, things that didn't involve an insult or attack on their masculinity. She hadn't wanted Ashley to call because she knew if they found out she was going to be there they wouldn't come. So surprise attack was the best choice. They had been in the car for about an hour and a half, with the traffic the way it was they wouldn't get there for another two at least and for that she was quite appreciative.

"How you holdin' up?" Chris asked from the drivers seat glancing at her momentarily. Ashley had fallen asleep in the back, due to car sickness, sleeping was the only way she would get through a long drive.

"Okay I guess. I'm just…."

"Nervous?" He finished for her, understanding lacing his words. She nodded and continued to stare out the window.

"Well don't be, I'm sure everything will be fine… at least you know your mom and brother will be glad to see you.." He said trying to make it into no big deal. She cast him a guilty look and put her face in her hands, sighing heavily. If he only knew….

"Jesus Lee, what did you do to these people?" He asked loudly.

"Anything and everything… we uh… well some of us were kind of close before I phased, but after they were in my head for like a day they were through with me. They couldn't stand the fact that I hated Sam… they're a bunch of assholes… so I did what I had to… to keep them from getting to me.." She said rolling her eyes while thinking about them.

"See… you cant do that… what your doing right now. Your constantly dwelling on why you hate them, if you want their help, your gonna have to actually be nice. People don't just forgive when you snap your fingers, sometimes you have to work for it." He said pulling into the gas station.

"Yeah I know, which is why I'm so scared. I'm not good with things like this…. The whole forgiving and forgetting thing. Or "getting along". I just… I'm scared that I'm gonna get there and they are just gonna turn on me and I'll end up back at square one… nowhere." She said pulling her knees to her chest and digging her face into them.

* * *

Sue had recruited Billy Black's daughters and Emily Uley to help her cook the gigantic meal she was preparing for the large group of people that were currently on their way. Seth and Jacob had been helping her clean the house all morning much to their dismay, but kept quiet due to Sue's stressed out mood. She was stressed partly because of the large number of guests and their abnormally large appetites, and partly because she hadn't heard from her daughter in over three weeks. She didn't answer calls or texts, she didn't email. Nothing. She had even begun calling Ashley's phone, but that only made things worse. She would answer but was short and would never let her speak to her oldest child, who she had once been so close with. Sue Clearwater wasn't ever one to pry or become suspicious over nothing, but Leah wasn't like that. She always called or contacted her in some way. When she was upset she would usually only text or email, not wanting to let you hear the hurt in her voice. She would do it often after a fight with one of the pack only talking to Sue about it because nobody else was allowed to know it bothered her. The last time she had spoken with her she sounded so distraught, but of course being Leah she only said that she was fine and not to worry. Now here they were, setting up for Thanksgiving, the first one without her daughter.

"MOM!! Mooooommmm! Hello?? Mom!" Seth waved his hand in front of Sue's face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh … I'm so sorry Seth what do you need?" She asked as she turned her attention back to the food.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you had heard from Leah…" He said a little cautiously, knowing it was a sensitive subject with his mother. The only reason why the other pack members said nothing about Leah in her mother's presence.

"No dear I haven't, I don't believe she'll be joining us this year. I don't know sweetheart, maybe its for the best. She just wasn't happy here anymore. That's what really matters, right?" She said faking a smile for her son's benefit.

"But what about us? I know she had some problems but she always had us…" He said as he started to walk out of the room, not really wanting a response.

"Seth… sometimes things happen that we cant control and everyone handles them differently. Your sister's world fell apart all at once and she just didn't handle it well, you guys didn't help by any means. I think leaving was good for her." She said with finality, focusing on the turkey in front of her.

* * *

"I cant do this…" She said turning around and walking back towards the car that she made Chris park about two miles away from the house.

"Ohhh no you don't! You drug us all the way here, your getting your ass in that house! Suck it up and deal. I mean Jesus your not afraid of anything, and here you are acting like a little girl!" Ashley said loudly tugging on Leah's arm.

"Yeah well, a lot has happened and I'm not exactly my best at the moment." She said just as loud snatching her arm away and folding them.

"Come on, its getting late. Were all tired so lets just get this over with." Chris pleaded while holding all three of their luggage. She stood and stared at the house for a moment then nodded and began walking up the street. She had tried to look presentable since she hadn't seen any of them in half a year, covering the left over bruises with make up and actually _applying_ makeup, her outfit was pretty casual with only a nice pair of jeans and tight black v neck. She didn't own many nice clothes, which made it hard when she actually wanted to look nice. However she had been very proud of herself, she fixed her hair and all that mess, things she only did before work. They reached the door and she froze, she could hear all of them laughing and carrying on, obviously having a good time.

"I'm gonna ruin their Thanksgiving…" She said quietly so only Chris could hear her.

"No your not, stop it. Your being ridiculous.." He said knocking on the door, earning a shocked and angry look from Leah..

"I WASN'T READY!" Leah yelled in a whisper. She leaped behind her two room mates leaving Ashley in the front. She heard the door open and then the voice of her most likely very angry mother.

"Ashley???…. And Chris I assume… oh my god come in!" She exclaimed leading them into the house, leaving Leah standing alone on the porch.

"LEAH! I thought you weren't coming I haven't heard from you! Get your ass in here!" Her mother seemed excited enough, how long it would last she wasn't sure.

She slowly walked through the door way facing her mother who was staring at her intently, reading every expression. Sue closed the door and pulled Leah into a hug, squeezing all the sore places, but of course she didn't flinch, only hugged back.

"I was so worried about you…. Where have you been… I've been calling an----."

"I'm sorry mom, I've been really busy. I wont do it anymore. I promise." She said sensing her mother's anxiousness.

"So your alright then? Nothings wrong?" She asked still worried, not believing a word her daughter said.

"Yes I'm fine, geez worry wart." Leah said in a silly tone making a face. Sue laughed and led the three into the dining room where everyone sat. Seth jumped up immediately and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, much different and more painful than her mother's causing her to lose her composure for a brief moment and squeak out a pained hiss. He dropped her for a second, giving her a strange look, then pulled her back in a bit softer. She glanced around at the faces of her pack members... who seemed less than enthused about her presence.

"Mom said you weren't coming! I knew you wouldn't miss all this food." He said smiling brightly.

"OH goodness of course, here take a plate and eat! I completely forgot!" Sue said excitedly handing the three of them plates, Leah declining.

"Actually I'm… uh…. Really not hungry… its fine… I'll eat later I guess.." She said taking the plate back to the kitchen for her mom.

"What's the matter with her?" Seth asked Ashley curiously, watching his sister leave the room.

"Uh… she hasn't been feeling to well I don't think…" She half lied, half told the truth. He turned to her even more confused.

"We cant get sick…" He said quietly. Ashley shifted uncomfortably feeling everyone's eyes on her and decided to avoid any more questions, she moved quickly to the food.

"I dunno maybe she's just not hungry." She said filling her plate quickly and sitting at the table.

"Welcome, and Happy Thanksgiving!" Billy said enthusiastically. The pack members all watching Chris intensely. Leah reentered the room, a pained expression present, and noticed the boy's uneasy behavior.

"Oh yeah, sorry, this is Chris. Our roommate. He's a shape shifter…. I uh… found him in the woods." She said sheepishly, fidgeting with her hair. Her mother had been watching her attentively since she arrived and was finding no relief from her suspicion that something was wrong.

"Leah dear, are you sure your alright… you seem a little…. Off…" She said not quite being able to place her odd behavior.

"Yeah, fine." She unsuccessfully tried to reassure her mother.

"Well nice to meet you, Chris. I'm Sam." Sam introduced him self and stood to shake his hand, followed by everyone else, accept Jacob. Chris of course didn't push anything, already very uncomfortable being in the room with an entire pack, that wasn't his.

After Chris made his plate, he and Leah joined everyone at the table, immediately being silenced by everyone else's conversations. Ashley of course was in the center of every single one, being the boisterous and outgoing person that she was. When everyone was through eating the conversations continued, then her best friend/cousin decided to make things even more uncomfortable.

"So Leah, isn't there something you want to say?" She said turning her attention to Leah, dragging everyone else's with her. Chris choked on his drink, completely shocked by her action. And Leah looked up from the crumb she had been staring at for the past half our, eyes wide and face flushed.

"What are you talking about?" She said through clenched teeth, giving her the infamous Leah glare.

"I think you know…." She said folding her arms, large smirk displayed.

"What better time than now, when everyone is together?" She added on to her horrifying outburst.

Leah could feel that all to familiar trimmer climb up her spine, that wonderful heated sensation all through her body. She could have phased right then, maybe she could just kill everyone in the room accept her mom and brother… maybe Chris and Billy… and the little kids…. Then run away… sounded like a plan….

"No… actually I don't have anything I would like to say…" She said trying to control her voice.

"Really? Cause if I remembe----"

"Stop." She gave a warning, never shifting her glare. Ashley was staring at her in disbelief, thinking that it was a pretty important situation and should be addressed immediately. Before Ashley could say anything else Leah threw her napkin onto the table and left the room.

"What was that about? She's been here barely an hour and she's already throwing a tantrum…" Paul said with a mouthful of food.

"Excuse me…" Chris excused himself from the table and went to find her, knowing she was having a hard time.

When he hit the wood line he phased, sensing her instantly.

"_Come on Leah, she didn't mean anything by it. She just thought that it would be a good time…."_He tried to reason with her knowing she would want to leave.

"_A good time?? I haven't been here long enough to even BEGIN to THINK about telling them…. Asking them…. Whatever you want to call the shit! This isn't easy for me you know… I hate it… more than anything because I am like completely incapable of saying anything that I actually mean. I've spent so long trying to make them hate me, trying to make them leave me alone and stay out of my fucking head that I don't know HOW to say what I'm really **feeling** rather than what I think will be the easiest. They aren't the easiest people to talk to… they are young and… well… they just don't understand things like…. What I went through… I just… I don't fucking know…"_ With that she phased back right where she stood, wanting to be alone. Moments later she heard someone approaching.

"Chris just leave me alone alright? I appreciate it but I just want to be alone." She said sounding defeated. She kept running through what would happen if she went back, she hadn't told him she was leaving… or where she was going… she hadn't said anything to him. He would be furious…

"Uh… last time I checked that wasn't my name.." She heard Embry's voice and cringed. She was still half naked, having only put on her bra and underwear.

"Oh… uh… sorry, he was right behind me so I…--"

"I know I followed you both out…" He said cocking an eyebrow. Curious as to what was going on.

"Oh… damn I guess you---.." He interrupted her again.

"Heard you? Oh yeah I did. What were you talking about?? What's going on?" He asked a little frustrated at her reluctance to talk to them about whatever the problem was.

"Nothing Embry just forget it okay, its not a big deal.." She said staring at the ground in front of her, having second thoughts about telling them anything.

"Well if your best friend decided to bring it up at Thanksgiving dinner that you mysteriously showed up to after being out of contact with anyone for three weeks… I'd say its pretty important…." Paul broke through the trees, speaking loudly so she could hear him.

"You two don't scare me…" She said beginning to get a little defensive, rising from her seated position.

"Yeah well we come in many sizes…" Sam said stepping out from the exact spot Paul came from. Followed by Quil, Jared, Brady, Colin, Seth, and finally Jacob.

"Yeah WELL I'm not afraid of any of you, don't you think it's a little rude for you guys to leave my mother's Thanksgiving dinner?" She asked backing away, not liking their sudden interest in her the least bit.

"First of all, you did it. Second, she sent us." Paul said folding his arms. Great, they only came cause mommy sent them. She was already tired of the situation.

"Okay, and you did. So now you can go back and tell her that I'm fine I'm just getting some air. Nothing is wrong." She said in her usual angry tone, the one they all knew well. Somehow, though, it didn't phase them like it usually did. There was no edge, nothing threatening about it. It was almost dull, lifeless. Something they were not used to hearing from Leah Clearwater.

Then they found themselves really beginning to wonder what happened, why she was there, why she was acting that way. They still hated her, but at the same time they were worried about her.

"Come on Leah, your acting weird, just spill it." She suddenly regretted coming, this wasn't her. She wasn't a cry baby, she didn't need anyone to help her. She turned to take off the other way but was stopped abruptly by a tall figure.

"Sorry babe, this is why you came. I'm not letting you bail out. You need them right now, and their actually listening, so just say what you need to say. Maybe they will respond differently then you think. They might surprise you…" Chris said quietly, not quietly enough that the others couldn't hear though, what with being wolves and all. Seth stepped forward, a very concerned expression on his face.

"What's wrong? Come on I'm getting frustrated, what the hell is going on?" He yelled from across the clearing they were all gathered in. She slowly turned to face them.. Fiddling with her fingers… she stepped forward and stopped a few paces short of Seth who was in the front.

She could pretend she was only talking to him, maybe that would be a little easier. Yeah right, due to the contents of her story, he'd be the last one she'd want to tell. She stole one more glance from Chris, stood herself up strait, and spoke….


	3. Surprise, Surprise

****Here's chapter 3. I've been sitting around debating on how to do this chapter, I finally just said screw it and started writing it. Oh yeah and someone asked why she wasn't healing from the injuries she received from her imprint…. My intention was to emphasize that he wasn't human and it was becoming more obvious because when he hit her, he could actually hurt. He's a lot stronger than her which is why she decided to go ask the pack and Jacob for help. (: Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R.****

**Chapter 3. Surprise, Surprise.**

_The past is our definition. We may strive, with good reason, to escape it, or to escape what is bad in it, but we will escape it only by adding something better to it. _

"I imprinted." Was all she said, watching their faces for any kind of signs. Signs that would give her the go ahead to confide in them, to tell them everything. But just as she had feared, they gave her nothing. She felt her heart drop into her stomach and sighed lightly.

"Well that's good, maybe it wont be such a drag to be in your head, huh?" Paul said smirking. She turned back to Chris who had noticed her hesitation and could see exactly why, but he was urging her on anyways, hoping maybe she was wrong and they actually did care. He couldn't help but think that no matter what she had said or done to them, she still didn't deserve what she was going through. He really didn't want to believe that they could care less, but watching them as they became quickly annoyed with her he almost knew for sure that was the case.

"So what's your point?" Quil asked rolling his eyes and shifting impatiently.

"Uh… nothing…. that's it. Told you it was no big deal, your dumb asses should have listened to me and we wouldn't all be standing around like a bunch of fucking idiots." She yelled before walking away and letting the forest shield her from the eyes that were angrily piercing into her back.

She could hear footsteps behind her and knew it could only be Chris, none of the others would have followed her. They didn't care.

"Just forget about it okay? I'm just gonna get through the rest of the week and go back." She said while trudging through the mud in the direction of her mother's house.

"You know some of them were actually listening to you…." He said catching up to her and grabbing her hand.

"Who gives a shit. Fuck them and fuck "talking". I'll deal with this shit myself." She said snatching her hand away and phasing quickly, leaving him far behind. She ran as fast as she could until she reached the yard, phasing and walking across the grass not caring if anyone was watching her. She climbed up the side of the porch and climbed into her bedroom window, landing with a loud thud. She dressed herself and sprawled herself across the bed, getting angrier at her self every second for forcing herself to go back. She should have stayed in Seattle.

"Hey chick. What are you doing?" Ashley said entering the room slowly, a sheepish grin in place.

"I'm not mad so you can quit trying to suck up. I told them I imprinted but nothing else, I'm not going to. I just wanna get the hell out of here as soon as I can." She said into her pillow not listening for a response. Ashley only nodded and left the room, sensing she didn't want to talk.

Leah stayed in her room for the rest of the day, listening to people come in and out of the house, talking yelling and playing. She didn't want to see any of them, she didn't want to say goodbye, she just wanted to forget all about them. Forget she was ever apart of either of the two fucked up packs. She heard a light knock and her door open."Hey Lee, I know you didn't eat earlier so I was just wondering if----."

"No. I'm not." She said quietly. Knowing her brother was only trying to get her to come downstairs and be "social". Most likely by mom's orders.

"Come on…. I haven't seen you in six months, you cant hang out with me for a little while?" He said sincerely, having missed his sister more than she would ever know.

"I'll chill with you when everyone leaves. I don't want to be around them Seth, I don't want to be here." She said knowing he would take it offensively and more than likely storm out.

"Then why did you come?" He surprised her with his calm tone.

"Stupid reasons. I don't know a false sense of hope I guess, who gives a shit just go. Next time mom makes you come check on me just don't and say you did." She said venomously, letting her famous façade take back over. He lingered in the door for a minute staring at the floor.

"I'm not them, I've never done anything to you. So instead of blaming all of us for what _he_ did you could---." Of course they all thought it was still about Sam.

"Shut up Seth! You don't know what your talking about so just get out!!!!" She yelled at him, standing up to let him know she was serious.

"Fuck you Leah I don't have to do what you say. You don't live here anymore remember?? This isn't your room, this isn't your house. If anyone should leave it should be you!" He began screaming at her, pushing the door all the way open and moving closer. He didn't understand why she had to treat him that way, he hadn't ever done anything but be there for her. Try to help her, yet she treated him like he was one of them. Someone she hated. Before Leah could respond Jacob had entered and grabbed Seth's arm, pulling him back out of the room. He watched Seth reach the bottom of the stairs and exit through the front door, then turned to Leah.

"You know, unlike everyone else he actually still gives a shit about you. You are his fucking sister after all, it wouldn't kill you to act like it sometimes. Hell even if your just pretending that would be enough for him, he wouldn't be able to tell, you're a master at it." He said angrily, watching her as she sat down on the bed.

"Who cares, I'm leaving in a few days anyway. I'll be out of his, and everyone else's hair." She said quietly, unwillingly letting a sense of sadness creep up on her.

"Right because that fixes everything. He'll still be here missing you, wishing you hadn't left, thinking that its his fault your gone. And you can go on about your life, not giving a shit about anyone but yourself. Honestly, I could care less what you do, but he loves you. And he doesn't deserve what your doing to him, neither does your mom." He said feeling himself get angrier every time she spoke, wanting nothing more than to scream at her and tell her how wrong she was and how she didn't deserve any of them, but he couldn't. He turned for the door and was almost out when she spoke again.

"What do you care? Its not like any of this is your business." He stopped abruptly, almost not believing she had actually said that to him.

"What did you just say?" He turned back around, she was sitting on the bed with her face in her hands.

"I said what do yo--."

"What the fuck do you mean what do I care? I'm the ONLY one besides Seth that EVER gave a shit about you. I always defended you every time YOU picked a fight with one of the others, I always had _your_ back, no matter what. Of course I cant say the same about you. Anytime I actually ever needed you I was left fending for myself. I had thought maybe you came here to make things right…. Even if it was only for selfish reasons….. It was still a step…. Of course you proved me wrong again. You know… every time I think maybe… just maybe…. Were getting somewhere… that you'll let us in… let us be how were supposed to be… a family…… you manage to blow it up in my face. You say we've hurt you??? Leah you've broken my heart more times than I can even count…" She was looking at him then, anger and frustration written all over his features. He had so much more he wanted to say, to scream and yell at her, tell her how stupid she was, that everyone really did care. She just wouldn't let them.

He slammed her door and left the house after standing and staring at her for a moment, leaving only after she opened her mouth to say something. She thought she had come back to La Push with the right intentions… but she knew he was right. The only reason she had wanted to come back was because she needed something, she would apologize and pretend to be nice until she got what she wanted, then she would bolt. Leaving them behind and never looking back. She spent the entire night thinking about her relationships with the boys, with her mother, her brother, Jacob. How horrible she had been to them because Sam imprinted, because he broke her heart. Because her father left her there all alone to deal with phasing and the pack, and Sam as her alpha. How even after she got out of Sam's pack and honestly felt a lot better, she was still nasty to them ninety nine percent of the time no matter how nice they were to her. Her phone began vibrating on her end table.

Bryant.

She looked through her missed calls and he had called like twenty times that day, the most recent was at two forty five. She stood and tip toed down the stairs, finding a few of the boys still there, sleeping on the couches and floor. She went into the kitchen and eyed the clock that read two fifty two. She dialed her voicemail getting a ton of loud and insulting messages from her "boyfriend." Staring at the phone, she debated on weather to call him back. Of course with him being her imprint she couldn't say no and dialed anyways.

"Yeah.." He answered loudly, obviously pissed off.

"Hey… uh… sorry I didn't answer I haven't had my phone on me all day and I--." Before she could finish she spotted Jacob entering the kitchen, casting her a glare before opening the fridge and pulling out some leftovers. She watched him cautiously as he made himself a plate. She wanted to get up and leave, she didn't want to argue with her imprint/boyfriend with him in the room…. She didn't want him to hear someone talk to her like that. It would put a dent in her almost flawless façade… right?

"And you what? Where the fuck are you at?" She rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm, um, at my mom's hou--."

"Your mom's??? In La Push? You didn't say anything about going home??" He pretty much screamed into the phone. Seth entered and followed Jacob's lead, both piling their plates with food, nonchalantly listening to Leah's phone conversation.

"Yeah I know, it was kind of a last minute thing…. I wasn't going to come but I..--" He interrupted her again.

"What? What exactly did you think you would accomplish? Everything is exactly the same isn't it?… That's what I thought…. Your coming back tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you at your place and your coming home with me. I thought we had already discussed you moving in? you've been putting it off for long enough.." He said with finalization. Something she had found herself unable to argue with. She sighed heavily and shook her head, although she knew he couldn't see it, it made her feel a little better at least.

"I cant come back tomorrow I… uh…. Still have some things to do here…" She said honestly having no clue what she was talking about. She saw Jacob eye her suspiciously from in front of the microwave, Seth mimicking his gesture.

"Like what, make nice with your fucking alpha? Your brothers? What did you think would happen? You could go running home and tell them how unhappy you are and they would tell you it was okay and that they would keep you safe? Please, they don't care Leah. You said it yourself. Incase you have forgotten…. I'm your imprint….. Quit fucking around with those mutts and get your ass back here." She felt her eyes widen at the realization of him knowing why she left. Jacob had turned to her then, a strange expression on his face.

"Who is that?" He asked her quite loudly. She shook her head and waved her hand at him telling him to be quiet.

"Who the hell is with you?" Bryant yelled. She covered her eyes with her hand and tried to think of what to say.

"Uh… that was Jacob. Him and Seth are in the kitchen with me…" She said hesitantly, looking back to find Jacob and Seth still staring at her.

"What just because he's your alpha he has to spend the night?" He asked sounding a little amused. Jacob took a step forward and extended his hand, motioning for her to give him the phone. She shook her head no and turned to face the wall.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in a few days…" The thought of going back to him made her cringe, she knew after this it would only be worse.

"I'm a little hurt that you didn't invite me to Thanksgiving with your family… maybe Christmas huh? Or New Years, or fourth of July…. I have to meet them sometime…. I'll call you in the morning. Answer the damn phone." He said before hanging up. She held the phone to her ear for a few moments after the call was ended, not wanting to turn around and face the two boys she knew were still standing and staring at her.

She stood from her chair and pushed it in, then looked over to the counter where they were posted, accusing expressions present.

"What was that about?" Seth asked quietly, obviously still mad about their little confrontation. She thought about saying nothing but knew that would only fuel his anger at her… and she didn't want him to be mad at her. She was tired of fighting, she was tired of being angry.

"I haven't answered his calls all day…" She shrugged, moving to the fridge and opening the not so secret compartment she used to hide her favorite drinks in.

"There are some in the mini fridge in the pantry… and that's doesn't seem like enough of a reason to bring on all that…" He said watching her as she moved to the pantry and pulled one of the Jone's apple soda bottles out and grinned.

"I don't know, I shouldn't have called so late I guess…" She said still trying to shrug it off, really not wanting to get into that conversation after having no other conversations besides arguments with them. They both sat at the table and began eating their food and feeling a little uncomfortable she started for the door.

"You hungry yet?" Seth asked as she reached the doorway. Yes she was.

"No."

"Are you sure, I haven't seen you eat all day…" No, she was starving.

"I'm okay Seth, I just don't feel to good. I'll eat in the morning.." She turned around and took in his expression, he was looking at her, his eyes pleading.

"We'll make breakfast in the morning, kay?" He nodded and looked back to his food.

"Goodnight." He said without looking back up.

"Night." She said shortly, turning and heading to the stairs.

"Goodnight Leah." Jacob said softly.

The next day had went surprisingly well, Leah and Seth had spent the entire day together and had an absolute blast. When they returned home Leah had showed the same light and patient gestures she had shown Seth all day to her mother, helping her prepare dinner and other things around the house.

"Were all going to Billy's tonight, I just thought I'd warn you…. Mom is gonna expect you to go…." Seth yelled to Leah from the living room. Great, another get together…. The last one had gone so well.

"Ugh…. Wonderful. Why did we cook then??" She scoffed while pulling the chicken from the oven.

"Were taking it over there, duh." He said entering the kitchen. Leah's phone began vibrating from the kitchen table and he walked to it..

"It says Bryant…" She froze and turned to him slowly.

"Seth… please don't…." She knew exactly what he was planning on doing.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Bryant's voice boomed over the line, anger apparent.

"Leah's brother, who is this?" She could see the defensiveness spark across her brother's face, hearing the aggressive tone on the other line.

"Bryant, her imprint. Tell her I'm outside." Leah dropped the pan of chicken on the floor shattering the glass all across the kitchen. Jacob came around the corner quickly looking around frantically for the source of all the noise. His eyes landed on Leah's horrified face. Seth put the phone down and took a step towards her confusion plastered over his features.

"Leah….." Her chest began heaving, she backed into the counter shaking her head violently.

"Seth you have to go tell him I'm not here…. Go tell him that I'm with mom or something… anything… make him leave." She pleaded, panic beginning to take over. He'd be able to make her leave if he wanted, make her go back with him. She felt an urgent sense of regret, regret that she'd made the choices that she had made. She shouldn't have left home, she shouldn't have been so horrible to everyone… they were her family, her friends. She loved them.

"Do you really want me to?" He asked shocked by how upset she was getting.

She thought about her options, if he went out there it would only cause problems between the two of them. He'd get angry at Seth for lying. So she stood strait up, took a deep breath, brushed herself off, and shook her head.

"No… uh… forget it…. I'll take care of it." She said picking up the broom and dustpan, sweeping up the glass from the floor. He took it from her when most of it was in a pile and motioned for her to go ahead outside. When she walked through the front door he was standing on the sidewalk, scary as usual, a menacing look on his face. Paul and Embry walked past him then to Leah who was coming off the porch, questioning looks on their faces. She shook her head dismissively and walked to him, glancing around to see Paul, Embry, Jacob and Seth on the porch not trying to hide the fact that they were being nosey.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him a little angry that he showed up without a word.

"Awe, I cant come see my girlfriend?" She had previously told him not to call her that, after things had went so far down hill she had broken up with him in a sense, not that it mattered to him. He still went on doing things as he had.

"I'm not your girlfriend." She said bravely, forgetting for a moment that the others were listening.

"Come with me." He said sternly, extending his hand. She almost turned around and walked back towards the house, just to see what would happen. She stole a glance from the group of boys standing on the porch who were watching with hard looks on all their faces.

"Hold on." She walked to the steps looking up at them.

"Hey, uh, I'll be back in a little while. Kay?" Seth shook his head.

"Why cant you guys stay here? Were about to leave." He said really not wanting her to leave with him.

"Yeah what's the big deal? He needs to meet everyone anyways, might as well do it now when were all gonna be together…" Embry said trying to back Seth. She chuckled slightly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'll meet you guys at Billy's, I'll just be a little late." She finished the conversation and headed back to Bryant who had moved to the end of the driveway near his car. She got in the passengers seat and watched as the house disappeared, she turned to him.

"Where are we going?"

"I guess you'll find out.."

_****I wasn't to comfortable with this chapter… I'm still not to sure about it. So sorry if its not that great, a lot happens next chapter so hang tight. (: I'm still trying to build things up.****_


	4. Apologies, and Persistence

****Here is chapter 4!! (: Sorry it took so long I was working on something from the other story and got caught up. So last chapter Leah went with Bryant when he showed up in La Push. To clear the air a little bit, Bryant is NOT human, he knows what imprinting is and uses it against her so for those who were wondering why she doesn't just tell him to shove it… that plays a big part. Lol. This one of course picks up after she left… it starts off at Billy's house with the pack and families at the little barbeque. Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think! R&R.****

**Chapter 4. Apologies, and Persistence.**

_Consider what you think justice requires and decide accordingly._

_But never give your reasons; for your judgment will probably be right,_

_But your reasons will most certainly be wrong._

It had been close to four hours. He tried not to think about her, about the fact she was scared to death to go with him, that she still hadn't showed, hadn't called. They were all gathered in his father's tiny house lounging and watching one of those re run baseball games from like a hundred years ago. The rest of the family was outside having a good time while they sat in front of the TV and sulked. He could see his worry was spread throughout the pack, nobody would dare admit it but they were all dwelling on the same thing, the same person. All silently wondering if she was alright, if she needed help. Where she was and if she was safe. He looked to Chris, her friend that he still wasn't completely comfortable with, and could see his anxiety. He kept looking to the clock, then to his phone, then to Ashley before turning his attention back to the floor. Both he and Ashley twitching and fidgeting nervously, but neither saying a word. He could tell they both hated her imprint, that they were uncomfortable with him and had they been there when she left he doubted they would have just sat around and let her. Like they had. Like he had.

His patience was wearing thin, frustration beginning to take over. He was angry at her for not talking to him, for not letting him in on whatever little secret she had with her two room mates, for not trusting him. He was more angry with himself for not addressing the situation and making her stay, making her talk to him as best he could, for not even trying. She had treated them like shit, no doubt, but they still loved her, he loved her. The silence was becoming more or less sickening causing him to sit up and clear his throat loudly. Seth looked up at him, his face covered with the same worry that he was feeling and sighed. Someone's phone began to vibrate, breaking the silence barrier, and he looked around finally finding Ashley digging around in her pocket. She flipped it open and her face sold her out, she looked to Chris then.

"Its… uh…. Its Leah. She said she cant make it, she'll see us at home." He shut his eyes roughly and shook his head.

"Ask her where she is…." His voice was harsh and demanding, Jacob could see his fists clenched tightly to his seat. It seemed like an eternity before her phone sounded off again.

"She just said, "I'll see you at home, I love you guys."." She stood from her seat then, picking up her purse and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked standing with her.

"Home." Was all she said, but everyone knew she was going to wait for her. To be there when she got home and make sure she was alright. Had they not all been so stubborn and hard headed they would have gladly went with her. Chris didn't want to go, he didn't want to be there when Bryant brought her home, when she was in shambles and he knew exactly what happened but could do nothing. Not without hurting her anyways. He had already tried a few times. When he banned Bryant from their home she didn't talk to him for about two weeks, leaving him in the dark with what was happening. He decided that the only way he could be there for her was to just stay out of it and help her when she asked, be there to pick up all the pieces he'd sent her home in. So when Ashley left she left Chris still fuming in his seat, not saying another word.

Jacob wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He would have easily been able to find her, to follow her scent and bring her home, but with the way things were between them he wasn't even sure if she'd go with him. He knew things had changed, that she was angry with him. He just couldn't place why. They had become so close when she joined his pack, best friends even, but everything changed when he imprinted. She started treating him just like the others, saying hurtful things and always trying to fight. He wouldn't play into it and that only made it worse, she would only try harder, eventually pushing him to breaking point and causing a huge blow out between the two of them. When he told her he and Renesmee were going to be separated, that he was staying home while she moved to Alaska, she only laughed at him and told him it was impossible. She wouldn't help him, wouldn't support him, and in all honesty it was her he really needed most. Because she was why he didn't want to leave. Now they barely spoke, and when they did it was only an argument sparred from nothing. So he stayed away from her as best he could and kept his mouth shut, avoiding any and all contact. If that's what she wanted, he'd give it to her. He thought he was over it, over her and what they previously had. He knew there was a possibility she would come and was almost sure he didn't care, but when he saw her, when he saw everything she was trying to hide behind her eyes, he lost it. All the emotions and feelings he had pushed away for so long came flooding back to him with unbelievable force. So there he sat, with the group of boys that were feeling exactly how he was… thinking of nothing and no one but her.

At ten till two AM Jacob, Chris, and Seth all went back to the Clearwater's to stay the night. Sue was already home in bed, thinking that Leah was off safely with her boyfriend. When they got there Ashley was on the couch, phone in hand, staring blankly at the television that had been placed on a random station only for appearance.

"She's not here… is she?" Chris asked apprehensively, already knowing the answer.

"No… I've called and texted her like a thousand times, she's not answering me." She was obviously upset, her hands shaking, face tortured. Chris had crossed the room while she was speaking and was kneeling in front of her, letting her lean into his chest.

"I'm sure she's fine, right? I mean she's with her imprint… what's the worse that could happen." Seth asked trying mostly to reassure himself, ignoring the signs that had been laid out for him and the rest of them. The looks Chris and Ashley acquired after Seth's statement wrote a book for Jacob, understanding washing all through him, anger and guilt following. He wanted to ask them why she came, what was going on and why she hadn't said anything. But he knew they would only lie for her, beat around whatever bush she had fallen into until she was ready to talk about it. So he and Seth sat down on the loveseat and the four of them began watching the television that held no appeal to them, waiting patiently for her to get home, to call, anything…

* * *

Her phone read six fifteen AM, a mass of missed calls and text messages waiting for her. She couldn't deal with it at that moment and she didn't want to, she had walked for what seemed like forever, after running through another eternity. Her body was sore and damaged, dirt and blood covering most of it, her clothes torn. She had managed to keep hold of her phone, just in case she decided to call someone to pick her up. She knew where she was at that moment, the smells and scenery of the slowly lighting forest becoming familiar and comfortable. Letting her release a heavy breath of relief. He had taken her back to Seattle to his apartment, where she found almost all of her things already moved in. They argued for a good while before things got physical and this time was much different than all the others. He was infuriated with her for going back home, why it was such a big deal she couldn't be sure, but he was taking it quite personally. She had decided when she first walked through the door and saw her things that she wasn't going to just lie down, he may have had the imprint but she was no push over. So when things escalated she pushed him just as hard as he pushed her, leaving her panting for air after about ten minutes. He, however, didn't seemed phased in the least bit. At one point, after things had reached breaking point, she found herself on the floor being drug through glass towards the bathroom where she was sure he'd attempt to clean her up before allowing her to go to sleep, and awoke from her current dazed state. She grabbed a piece of glass, and when he picked her up to put her on the sink she nonchalantly shoved it as far as she could into his left eye, pushing with her entire body, sending his through the drywall. After that, she ran and didn't look back.

She was wearing only a pair of shorts and a t shirt that she had managed to grab in her haste to get the fuck out of there, seeing as hers had been so casually ripped off. She had refrained from even bothering to put them on, knowing she would most defiantly phase and run most of the way.. And she did. When she reached the La Push borders she phased back and began walking, the pads on her paws had begun bleeding, and her legs were torn to pieces from the bushes she refused to go around or slow down before getting to. Her stomach and thighs were severely bruised resulting from the weight of her so called "soul mate" on top of her, forcing himself and his needs inside of her. She might have thought her pelvic bone was broken but forgot about it after she lost feeling in most of the lower half of her body. So walking carefully seemed her best bet at the moment. She knew they would be waiting for her when she got there, if no one else Chris and Ashley would be, and they would be expecting no less than what they were going to see. When she finally reached the edge of the woods in her backyard she did a once over of herself, sighing heavily at the sight. She didn't know what her face or hair looked like but was sure it was just as bad as the rest, maybe not as bad as she felt though. Hopefully anyway.

She walked up to the door and pulled the key out of the flower pot, sliding it in slowly, and turning. She heard the dead bolt click open, and slowly unlocked the other one before carefully placing the key into its hiding place. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open as slowly and quietly as inhumanly possible, making no noise to her relief. She immediately spotted Seth on the couch snoring loudly, then Ashley in the chair doing almost the same minus the loud part. She crept quietly up the stairs, retrieving a towel and washcloth from the hall closet, then went to the bathroom to at least brush her hair before attempting to clean herself up. When she was finished getting the large knots out, she moved to her room to find some clean clothes. She was rummaging through one of her drawers when she heard her door, she froze and waited apprehensively for whoever it was to speak.

"I wouldn't have even known you were here had you not left a trail…"

Chris.

She looked down to the floor where she saw the muddy blood splotched tracks trailing to the bathroom door. She sighed and rested her forehead on the chest of drawers.

"Let me look at you.." He said approaching slowly. She shook her head and held her hand up, stopping him in place.

"I'm gonna take care of it, just go back downstairs please.." It was almost a whisper, so much he had to strain to hear it.

"Leah… this is insane…. Please just let me make sure your alright…." He wasn't really asking because he had already moved to her pulling her up to examine her. He placed her hair behind her back and brushed the leftover strands from her face. He scanned her body before pulling the hem of her shirt upwards revealing her bruised belly and what little bit of her pelvis the shorts were revealing. She had her eyes clenched tightly shut, trying to hold still but not really wanting him to look, she didn't even want to.

Although she was pretty beaten up, she was quite proud of herself thinking that Bryant had a large piece of coffee table lodged in his eye. She accidentally chuckled lightly, of course earning a very confused glare from Chris.

"You should see the other guy…" She snorted before pulling her shirt back down and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm alright, really. I'm just gonna get a shower.." He shook his head.

"Yeah… your alright this time…" He scoffed and turned for the door.

"They are gonna ask a lot of questions, they were worried.." That caught her attention and she stood in the doorway of the bathroom for a second before closing the door and attempting to make herself presentable. This only meant no mid drift showing t shirts or tank tops, or shorts or capris, for a little while. Until the bruises faded at least. She had already decided she was staying for a while longer, through New Years at least. She and Ashley could do most of their classes online, it was their first year so they were only doing core. Chris could just transfer to his company's Forks location for a while so he didn't have to use anymore vacation time, and as for their jobs… well they didn't really care. After dressing herself and cleaning up the mess she had made, then disposing of her clothes, she went downstairs. She knew if they were awake they would drill her with questions, maybe even be a little angry, but she didn't think they would make to big of a deal out of it….

"Leah .FUCK?!?!? I called you and texted you like fifty million times last night, you couldn't have at least let me know you were okay?!?!" Ashley started yelling as soon as she hit the kitchen, never taking her eyes off of her.

"Sorry Ash, I left my phone in the car, I didn't get it until this morning." She tried to be nonchalant, ignoring the three sets of eyes boring into her from the kitchen table.

"Not cool Lee. Why didn't you come to the barbeque? You said you'd be there." Seth piped in with his mouthful of cereal. She was facing the fridge, eyes closed, trying to think of something…. Anything to tell them. She had, like an idiot, forgotten to think of an excuse for her absence.

"Sorry….. I uh… we went to his apartment and I fell asleep… I didn't realize what time it was until it was like four in the morning. So I just went back to sleep and came home early this morning…" She had intended to sound natural about it, but was never good with making excuses or lying…. Not to Seth anyways.

"Your like the worst liar known to existence…. And why are you wearing my clothes??" He asked noticing his large black Thor racing shirt and white sweats she was sporting. The shirt reminded him of when he first found out he was a shape shifter, racing dirt bikes had been one of his many daring escapades after realizing he couldn't be hurt so easily.

"Oh yeah… well… all of mine are dirty… I have to do laundry today.." In reality her pants and shorts clung to tight to her lower abdomen and other areas of interest, proving to be very uncomfortable and a bit painful. She was both exhausted and hungry, originally planning to go to bed then eat, her hunger proved to be the stronger of the two. Pulling out the leftovers from thanksgiving that were somehow still going strong, she began to move around the kitchen fixing her plate and making herself something to drink.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Jacob finally spoke, turning his attention away from his empty plate to Leah who was seating herself directly across from him.

"Nothing really, just watched movies and shit…. You know… usual stuff." She shrugged at his question, making an attempt to smile… unsuccessfully.

"What did you watch?" She knew he was doing it on purpose, asking specifics so she would mess up and they could all jump her case about what she was really doing. Although she had actually come back home to talk to him about it, ask him and the others for help, it was proving to be much harder than expected. She found herself not wanting to tell them at all and just deal with the situation herself, even though she had tried that about three times and only made it worse on herself. The previous night had given her a glimmer of hope, she stabbed him, so he wouldn't be coming around until he had been to the hospital and all that fun stuff, buying her a little time. Well… she'd hoped anyway.

"We watched Law Abiding Citizen first then Dude, Where's My Car?." Those were two of her favorite movies at the moment, though she switched often, she had seen them both recently and they were fresh in her mind just in case he asked about them. He nodded and sat back in his seat, folding his arms and huffing loudly. She watched him carefully as the frustration slowly surfaced for all to see, though he had been trying his best to mask it, the task was becoming more difficult the more she lied.

"What's your problem Black?" She asked in a more casual tone, not receiving the response she wanted though.

"Absolutely nothing, _Clearwater_. Didn't know we were back to a last name basis." He spat her name at her, letting the rest of his statement swim in his sarcasm. She cocked an eyebrow and stopped eating.

"Fine, what's your problem _Jacob_?" She returned it gratefully, glad he was making things so comfortable. Though she wasn't sure that her idea of comfortable being an argument was a good thing.

He didn't answer her but she could see him shaking, slowly losing his usual self control. He got up and threw his plate in the sink causing a loud crash. She looked to Seth who just shrugged his shoulders, both of them hearing the front door slam. Leah wasn't much like Jacob, her self control was pretty faltering, so she got up and followed him out the door. Wincing with almost every step. She stripped at the wood line and phased, catching up to him not long after.

"_Alright what's your deal?_" She asked a little softer than she usually would, sensing how angry he was with her.

"_Mine? What's yours? Since when do you let people walk all over you?_" His question caught her off guard to say the least, she had thought she'd done a pretty good job of keeping her current situation hushed.

"_I don't know wha--_"

"_I'm not a fucking idiot Leah, and I'm not blind, or deaf. He talks to you like shit…. If one of us talked to you that way you'd rip us to pieces, what he gets special treatment because he's your imprint?_" He said almost laughing. Shaking his giant head while positioning himself in front of her wolf form.

"_He was just pissed cause I called so late, its not that big of a deal. Ashley and Chris are dumb for worrying the way they do, they're just being overprotective. Didn't think I'd have to worry about that with all of you.._" She said rolling her eyes, causing his head to shoot up.

"_Whatever Leah. You're a shitty liar. I'm not gonna ask you, you can come to me whenever your ready to talk about it. Until then I'll leave you alone._" He said quietly before turning to leave.

"_Wait… I mean.. you don't have to go…. We could go for a run…. If you want I guess…_" She clenched her eyes shut, afraid he would say no. It didn't occur to her she sounded like a desperate child when asking, but at the same time didn't care. She missed him. She missed them being together all the time and playing like they used to. Since she'd been back they hadn't really talked, the one time they did he blew up on her. He was telling her the truth of course like he always did, but it still didn't count to her as a conversation. He turned around and cocked his head slightly, obviously confused.

"_Why the sudden change of heart, before you left you didn't want anything to do with me._" She sat down and lowered her head, remembering how sad he looked when she left, hearing him howl when she reached the La Push border.

"_I didn't want you to leave._" He said after seeing her thoughts.

"_I know… I didn't want to in some ways… but that just seemed like the only way to get away from everything that made me so angry all the time. The pack, Sam, the Cullens and all their bullshit. It was just to much after a while._" She laid down then, her body aching from top to bottom, and rested her head on her paws.

"_What did that have to do with me? If you would have told me we could have done something, I mean you didn't have to be around the Cullens all the time… or Sam, or the pack… all you had to do was TALK to me._" He moved closer to her, mimicking her rested posture, positioning himself in front of her.

"_I don't know Jake… I just--._" She tried to find the words to explain why she wanted so badly to get away from him, why she was so pissed when he was able to stay away from Renesmee but found it quite difficult. So she just showed him. If he could do it why couldn't Sam? They all tried to justify it by saying that he couldn't help it, that he had no choice, yet there Jacob was thousands of miles away from his living his life normally. It really just took back everything she had previously believed, everything that helped her accept the fact that he left her was shattered. She had to hold back the fact that she was actually pissed about him imprinting mainly because she cared so much for him and was forced to share him with the little half breed runt.

"_I know it was hard for you here but I cant believe you left me because of Sam…_" He said lifting his head, disgust lacing his voice when he mentioned Sam's name.

"_You had the pack, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. I mean I made everyone miserable anyways, I didn't think it would matter._" She said thinking of all the horrible things she said to them, everything she did purposely to hurt them. Thinking back on it she couldn't really understand why she did it, they didn't make Sam leave her. Then again they did rub it in her face constantly, teasing her about not being able to keep him and how Emily was just a better woman than she was. Of course they would defend him, he was their alpha.

"_You didn't make me miserable. I was actually happiest when I was with you… until you went bitch on me. Even then I still wanted to be around you. And no, they had no right to act that way… you and Sam was none of their business and I think you made that pretty clear._" He said chuckling thinking of their faces when Leah would go after them, or say something that hurt their feelings. It was a look of pure shock, embarrassment, and fear of course. She could feel the tension loosen as they talked, settling them into a comfortable conversation.

After spending a while laughing and joking she decided to tell him about her plan.

"_I'm staying here… for a while I mean…. at least until New Years.._" She said unable to control the smile she was wearing knowing that he would be excited.

"_Really?? What made you decide to stay?_" His question was genuine, but held so much more meaning. Different for both of them in ways, but exactly the same in one.

"_Well… different reasons I guess. But I hadn't really decided until just now. I guess knowing we were okay helped a little.."_ She said honestly, feeling a sense of relief knowing that he didn't hate her. He had just opened a door for her, eventually she would be okay with asking him about leaving Bryant. Maybe even tell him everything, she wasn't to keen on that idea at that moment but things could change, right?

When they noticed the sun going down they hurried back to the house, sure that Seth and Sue wouldn't appreciate them disappearing for most of the day with no word. They reached the wood line and Jacob immediately phased, pulling the shorts he had left there on. Leah had left her clothes close to where she found his while following him, but remembered her appearance and hesitated. She picked them up with her mouth and carried them behind a jumble of bushes to put them on.

"What did being in Seattle teach you modesty?" Jacob laughed at her for hiding, they had both seen each other naked a thousand times. He was unable, however, to deny being absolutely amazed every time he saw her. She emerged from the bushes wearing Seth's clothes she had put on that morning and was smiling brightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and joke. Excuse me for not wanting to be naked around you the first day in who knows how long that were actually getting along." She approached him and punched him playfully in the arm, regretting it silently soon after.

"Technically it'd be like eight months, we still got along pretty good after I imprinted, it was just when I said me and her were separating that you flipped your shit…" He said laughing loudly. She rolled her eyes and began to walk off but was pulled back with a great deal of force, being crushed into his chest, his arms enveloping her entire upper body. After a few minutes she snaked her arms around him, squeezing tightly and burying her face into his chest.

"I'm glad your staying." He said into her hair, his hot breath finding its way down to her face and neck. She shut her eyes and breathed in his scent, one she'd missed so much. A warm, earthy, smell… like home.

"Me too." Was all she said before pulling away and smiling at him, walking side by side into the house.

"What is that smell?" He asked immediately after entering the kitchen door.

"Bryant." She turned about to head back out the door then thought about his eye, what the hell would he be doing there… he should be in a hospital.

She grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him to doorway, peeking around the corner into the living room where she spotted her imprint talking with her mother. Chris sitting in front of them with a hard scowl. When she caught site of his eye she almost lost it. It was completely normal, not a scratch. Every scratch and dent she had worked so hard to put on him had disappeared, leaving him looking exactly like he had before. Her breath hitched and she felt herself begin to panic the slightest bit. Jacob grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing he just keeps showing up without telling me…. Its annoying.." She said, flashing him a smile.

They entered the living room and sat down together on the loveseat. As long as he didn't ask…. Or tell her to leave…. She'd be okay.

"So Leah, where have you been all day?" He looked between her and Jacob with a menacing glare, obviously not to happy the pair had entered together. Great, just another reason for him to get pissed off..


	5. Protectiveness, and Excuses

****Chapter five!!! So glad that you all liked the last chapter. I really didn't want to just make it like she shows up, tattle tells, they get rid of Bryant, then all is well. I wanted to make it a little more complicated and for those of you who don't like how shady she's being about it, I'm sorry but it just makes everything so much more interesting. (: Oh yeah and for those of you who are following my other story I'm not gonna update it until tomorrow, I had some kinks I needed to get strait so its taking a little longer. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, R&R.**  
**

**Chapter 5. Protectiveness, and Excuses.**

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness. _

_I see the truth._

_You love me for who I am._

_Like the stars hold the moon._

_Right there where they belong._

_And I know I'm not alone._

"We decided to go for a run…" She answered his question as calmly as she was able. His eyes were locked to hers, skepticism covering the black and silver irises like a fog bank.

"I've been here for quite a while, to bad you missed my visit. I'll have to be going soon." His tone was sending shivers crawling up and down her normally sturdy spine, almost causing her façade to falter.

"Awe well I'm sure that's okay, I mean she'll be heading back to Seattle soon and you will see plenty of her there." Her mother spoke cheerfully, letting the sadness tinge her words when she mentioned Leah's departure. Jacob had been sitting close to Leah, watching the stranger intently. Sue's statement jerked him out of his trance and he spoke up immediately.

"Actually Sue she's decided to stay. At least until New Years. She just has to talk to Ashley and Chris about them doing online classes and him transferring to Forks for the time being… other than that its pretty much a sure decision." The silver coating in Bryant's eyes took over, spreading like liquid metal over the blackness lighting them both up. Chris sat up then, a smirk forming across his features.

"I'm good with that, I'm the boss so I will have to trouble transferring. They've been having trouble with some of the sites in Forks anyways, they could use me." His smirk had developed into a giant smile seeing the affect they were having on Bryant.

"Leah you haven't said a word to me about this…. don't you think that's something we should discuss before you just decide?" His hands were clenched in front of him resting in his lap, his eyes gleaming the strange shade of silver. He usually did well at keeping his voice in check, then however, it was pitchy and toneless. Almost as if all the life had been drained away, it was empty.

"Your not her mother, I don't think she has to check with you about anything." Seth had been standing in the doorway listening, a suspicious scowl present. Hearing him speak you could tell he wasn't comfortable with Bryant being in his home or near his family, it was a gut instinct they all acquired around anyone they felt posed a threat. One that had been present with them since he first showed up.

Bryant turned to Seth then, quickly losing his cool with the three men that refused to allow him to talk Leah out of her decision, or force her out of it.

"Well you must be the brother. I don't think we've been formally introduced…. I'm Bryant…Seth?… am I right?" He extended his hand over the couch to Leah's little brother, who at that point had no interest in befriending the strange creature that had taken it upon himself to show up two days in a row unannounced.

"So how long have you been with my sister?" He asked re folding his arms across his chest instead of accepting the friendly gesture Bryant was trying to fake.

"About five months, give or take. I've heard a lot about you… all of you. She talks about you and the pack often. And her mother of course." He turned to Sue and smiled, though she had trouble returning it sensing the tight atmosphere her son and the other two large men had created.

"Right… so when in those five months did you decide that you could talk to my sister like she's some kind of low rent piece of trash?" He spit out cocking an eyebrow and puffing out his chest. Leah's eyes almost escaped their permanent places inside their sockets when she realized what he had said. Of course he only earned low chuckles and approval from the other two hot headed wolves.

"I'm not sure I know wha--."

"We heard you talking to her on the phone the other night." Seth stated simply, tilting his head obviously waiting for an explanation that most likely wouldn't fix anything anyways.

"Right so its getting late I think I should walk you to your car…" Leah said standing and moving around the couch towards her brother who was by no means paying her any attention.

"No he's right. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way and they have every right to be angry with me. I'm really sorry about that I'm usually a much more laid back sort of guy, I've just been stressed with work and she woke me up when she called…." He turned from Seth to Leah then.

"I'm so sorry Leah if I offended you…. Or your brothers when I spoke that way… you know how stressed I get with my job…--." He almost sounded sincere, however Chris wasn't impressed in the least bit.

"No she doesn't, she doesn't even know what you do." He said sarcastically, glaring roughly at him from his seat. Bryant squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to keep his cool.

When he opened them they were shining an even brighter shade of almost chrome, one Leah recognized very well. The areas around his eyes were fading to a dark shade of black, and veins began surging in and out of sight rapidly. Leah decided to end the confrontation before it really started.

"That's enough! Jesus I've heard of the "protective brother" gig but really I think you guys are being ridiculous." She said grabbing her enraged imprint's hand and leading him to the door, pushing past Seth quickly before he noticed Bryant's current state. When they reached the door he took a deep breath and turned around to face the small group of people.

"I'm so sorry again, really. You have my word that it wont happen anymore. Goodbye Mrs. Clearwater it was nice to meet you, hopefully we can do this again soon over dinner maybe? Jacob, Seth, nice to meet both of you. Chris…. Always a pleasure of course…" He had trouble towards the end, saying the name of the "nosey roommate" he had come to despise so much.

He walked briskly to his car where he met Leah who was almost shaking with anticipation, hoping he would be smart enough to know that every man in that room would be watching or listening. He reached her and hugged her tightly, a very sweet, very passionate hug. No aggression or anger, only intimacy. He rubbed her back softly and kissed her cheek, then lips, holding his in front of hers for a moment. Due to the fact that she had an invisible pull to him, she was savoring every moment. She could feel the rips and tears in the imprint slowly fill, causing an unwanted cheery reaction. She felt herself smiling, all of the emotions were completely unnatural and despised, bringing on a state of confusion on her part.

"I'll see you soon, huh?" He said quietly, placing kisses on her brows and forehead.

"Yeah I guess…." She said in almost a whisper, wanting nothing but to run. To get away from him and his constant wishy washy attitude.

"Are you really staying her until New Years?" He pulled her face up to look into her eyes, knowing he would be able to sense any hesitation or lies.

"Yes I didn't really know how much I missed it here until I came home. I just want to stay for the holidays then I'm coming back to Seattle with you." She said against her will, almost choking on her words.

His eyes had returned to their normal shades, the silver dimmed around the edges. He smiled at her almost deviously and leaned into her ear.

"I didn't know visiting your family included fucking your alpha…. But I guess we can discuss that later when we don't have so many ears monitoring our conversations… I'll call you later. Answer." Was all he said before kissing her roughly on the mouth and almost flinging her away from the car and onto the lawn. Had she been human, she most defiantly would have fallen.

She watched him drive away, the breeze picking up and whipping her hair into her face. She stayed planted in the same spot for a few moments not wanting to return to the house filled with nosey overprotective maniacs. Thinking about the phone call she would receive later that night brought on a sense of terror. Of course he would think her and Jacob had something going on, she guessed that was just psycho jealous imprint behavior at its best. She turned and walked slowly back to the house finding everyone still in place. Even her mother.

"Alright guys, really? Was that necessary?" She whined at them after entering the front door and slamming it shut.

"Oh I'm sorry… did we make him angry?" Chris mocked from the chair still staring at the floor. She stared at him for a second before speaking again.

"What is wrong with you? Your being all pissy…" She said calmly while jumping over the loveseat and seating herself on the arm.

He shot his eyes to her, disbelief engraved onto his face. He sat up and rested his elbows on his knees and turned to face her.

"I really hope your kidding me…" He said with an almost threatening tone, knowing good and well she had at least an idea of why he would be frustrated with Bryant's presence. She shook her head at him then, silently pleading with him to keep his mouth shut.

"That's what I thought." He said returning to his previous position.

"I don't like him." Seth said leaning on the couch above his mom.

"Oh now boys, your all being silly. I'm sure he's a wonderful guy. He seemed nice enough and if he could stay calm during your little interrogation I'm sure he couldn't be THAT bad, right?" Sue slapped her son's hand lightly and giggled at the thought of them being so protective all of the sudden, and at the same time relieved that they seemed to be getting along rather well.

"Yeah… right… stay calm? He's not afraid of us at all. He was ready to fight as soon as Chris said something, he knows what we are, he knows what were capable of….. Yet he's still acting the way he's been acting and showing up here without a word? Jesus Leah… who the hell did you imprint on??" Jacob said from his seat, frustration and curiosity flooding him.

"More like _what_ the hell did you imprint on?" Chris said smugly, glaring at Leah.

"You don't think he's human?" Seth asked standing back up.

"I don't know, he's just….. He's different I know that much…" Chris rolled his eyes at his lie. He knew Bryant wasn't human, he knew that he was dangerous. Yet he was being silent for what? Because Leah was to stubborn and proud to ask these people that obviously cared so much about her for help? Because she was afraid they might say no, hold a grudge for petty things she'd done to them in the past. To him, if they did, they were just as bad as Bryant.

"What's up with his eyes Lee?" Seth turned his attention to his sister who was still sitting on the arm of the loveseat, pinching the bridge of her nose. Wishing they would just change the subject.

"Yes where is he from? He looks so interesting. His eyes are beautiful but don't match any of his other features. Where was he born?" Her mother had shifted and all eyes were on her.

"I uh…. I'm not to sure… he doesn't talk about that kind of stuff much. So I don't ask…" She said almost embarrassed.

"So… you don't know where he works, you don't know where he's from… what exactly _do_ you know?" Jacob said skeptically, earning a large smile and chuckle from Chris who was already aware of all the details and found it quite amusing that they were asking so many questions.

Leah shifted uncomfortably and moved to take a seat beside Jacob on the loveseat.

"Not to much really… I know his last name…. and where he lives. He's never mentioned family, or a home. I've met his friends a few times…. They are all a lot like him. Other than that…." She shrugged her shoulders at the end, not knowing what else to say. She had begun staring at the floor, letting her words sink in to her and realizing how ridiculous she must have sounded.

"Wow… what a relationship…. I have to say it again… I don't like him." Seth sighed and continued to watch his sister who was becoming more distraught every second. She knew she could have used that opportunity to release everything she was holding, to let everything go and be free of it all for a short time. She felt herself becoming a little to emotional for comfort and tried to leave the room.

"Well I'm heading to bed, I'm tir--."

"OH NO YOU DON'T MISSY!!" Sue yelled loudly and pointed her finger.

"You missed the barbeque last night and everyone wanted to see you, Billy is trying one more time, tonight it's a bon fire, and your going!" She said with finality. Standing to gather the finger foods she'd spent the day preparing and change her clothes. Leah sighed heavily and looked around the room noticing that someone was missing.

"Hey where is Ashley??" Chris looked to Seth, then Jacob and smiled before bowing his head back down. She turned to Jacob who was trying to muffle his laughter and gave him a questioning look.

"She's already with the rest of them… uh…. Well…. Embry imprinted on her…. And he told her about it today…" He said almost bursting into laughter. Leah watched them as they all three snorted and chuckled.

"Why is that so funny?"

"Well.. The way I see it she got the ass end of the deal… everyone in the pack that hasn't imprinted and she got stuck with Embry…" Jacob answered her question pretty amused with his joke. Though they all knew that Embry was her best bet. He was just an all around great guy, and from Leah's point of view, he wasn't to bad looking either. In fact, if she had really dug deep and thought hard about it, most of them were actually pretty hot. Of course she'd leave Sam out of her equation because she'd already had him plenty of times and didn't think it was very impressive. Had she not been completely in love with him, she would have quickly traded him in for another.

"Well, are you going like that?" Seth asked looking his sister up and down, noticing she still had his clothes on.

She thought hard about the things she had to choose from, the bruises were for sure still very much visible.

"No, I'll go shower and change…. You guys don't have to wait, I can catch up.." She said on her way to the stairs hoping they would take her offer and leave her to panic about what to wear.

"No, were good. Just hurry up." Jacob said while flipping through the channels on the TV. She rolled her eyes at their nonsensical behavior and bounded up the stairs to the bathroom.

After showering, she took it upon herself to blow dry her hair, letting it fall in soft waves around her lower back, and apply her makeup carefully. When she was finished she was pretty impressed with her end result, then moved to the bedroom to find something decent to wear. After about ten minutes of flinging clothes around her bedroom she finally found something that would work for her.

She settled on a white, deep necked, long sleeve and managed to ignore the pain jeans caused her. She had torn up all her other shoes due to her temper and lack of self control so was stuck with a white pair of flip flops. She moved her hair so that it covered most of her neck other than the front, hiding any bruises or marks left from the day/night before. When she was finished she took a deep breath and slowly crept down the stairs.

"Much better, you look beautiful." Chris said grinning from the kitchen doorway. Jacob and Seth nodded in agreement and the four of them left the house.

"Uh… I cant phase…" She said noticing they were heading for the woods. Her perfectly unrevealing ensemble would be tainted if she had to remove it, she wouldn't have time before being seen to make sure everything was covered correctly.

"Why??" Seth asked, irritated with how difficult she was being.

"Because, I'm wearing like two shirts and underwear and jeans and… its just to much to take on and off. You guys go ahead, I'll drive there." She said turning for the driveway.

"I'll ride with you…" Chris volunteered immediately, knowing the reasons behind her sudden worry of appearance.

"Yeah, I guess we can all ride.." Jacob said following the two, Seth not far behind him.

The ride there was mostly quiet, everyone's minds still on Leah's imprint's visit and the strange feeling he gave them all. Seth who seemed to be unable to let it go, or to keep his mouth shut, finally spoke.

"So like… are you attracted to him at all…. Or is it just the imprint? Like would you be with him if you had a choice?" He asked curiously, trying to be as genuine as possible. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Can we please talk about something…. ANYTHING… else??" She watched him in the rearview mirror as he shook his head no.

"I don't know Seth, I cant really say now can I? What does it matter anyways?? I DID imprint on him and therefore have no say in the matter. If I have to be with him I will, end of story. Can you please not bring him up again??" She said letting her frustration with the situation surface and cause her to snap at him.

"Why don't you just stay home with us… we could keep him away an--." He was giving her what she wanted, a way out… he was offering his help… but of course being as proud as she was, she refused to listen.

"SHUT. UP. SETH.!!! I don't want to talk about him anymore! Please just leave it alone!" She almost screamed at him, causing Jacob and Chris to stare at her questioningly. About that time they reached the parking lot to the beach and she squealed to a stop, slinging the car into park and leaving the car hastily, slamming the door behind her. She stomped to the walkway and stopped, staring at the group of people waiting to greet them. She weighed her options and sighed.

The three men had sat still, not wanting to approach her while angry. They saw her stomp back to the car and sling Seth's door open, then yank him roughly from the car.

"I'm sorry alright, will you guys just come on so I don't have to go down there by myself. I'm not much in the mood for Paul's big ass mouth." She said rolling her eyes and folding her arms, earning evil grins from the three of them.

"Sure, lets go." Seth said wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulder and pulling her close.

"I'm just worried about you Lee. I don't want anything to happen to you, and I don't want you to be unhappy. I don't care about how things were, neither will anyone else, just…. I just want you to know you can come to us if you need to… at least me anyways. You know I'm always here…. Mom's always here…"

"I'm always here.." Jacob broke into Seth's statement flanking her other side and nudging her arm.

"With everything I've put up with the last few months with your crazy ass…. I think you know I'm here…." Chris said faking irritation, shooting her a grin. She rolled her eyes and attempted to shrug her brother's arm from her shoulder… to no avail of course.

"Are you guys finished with your little hallmark moment??" She asked laughing. They joined her and all nodded, walking down the wooden planks to the beach.

Leah's phone sounded off a few steps away from the group of people and she hastily pulled it from her pocket. The caller id answering her fears.

"Hey you guys go ahead, I've gotta take this…" She said trying to sound casual. They all hesitantly walked away, greeting everyone after reaching them.

"Hello?" She tried to sound cheery.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bryant's voice broke through the phone, sounding pretty relaxed to her relief.

"Were at a bon fire. Jacob's dad wanted everyone to get together and welcome me home…. He tried last night but I wasn't here obviously." She said chuckling, him returning it. She was a little suspicious of his casual mood, although he'd been that way for most of the beginning, she hadn't seen it in quite a while.

"Well that sounds fun. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know I'm picking you up in the morning, I figured we'd catch a bite and maybe you could show me around Forks and the reservation. Maybe introduce me to a few people.." The alarms were sounding off in her head, everything told her to say no. Say she was busy, anything but leave with him again. She knew he was angry about Jacob, and Chris, and Seth… hell about everything that had happened over the past few days. It was only a matter of time before he showed it and she could bank on that.

She saw Chris glance at her from the crowd and sent him a pleading look.

"Hold on just a second I'm so sorry, I have another call." She said quickly putting her phone on mute.

Chris ran over to her and pulled her further away.

"What's going on?" He knew who it was on the phone and could only imagine what he was up to at that point.

"He wants me to leave with him tomorrow…. Go out to eat and stuff…. He's really scaring me, he's being all nice and calm…. I don't know what to say…" She said in an almost panicked tone, watching his expressions carefully.

"Just tell him no Leah…" He said as if she were being silly.

"But.. What if he comes anyways?? You know I wont be able to say no if he's here.." She said matter-of-factly.

"We will all be there… we just wont let him take you… simple as that." He said shrugging his shoulders not seeing the issue. She rolled her eyes and huffed at him, then unmuted her phone, holding her finger up to Chris to keep quiet.

"Hey… I'm so sorry I cant go tomorrow. I have some things planned with Seth and the others… maybe the next day? Or sometime this week?" She said sheepishly, hoping for a decent reaction. Instead she got none, he hung up.

"Great.. JUST great! Now he's pissed." She said flinging her arms in the air and walking towards the bon fire.

"He's like a girl on her period.. Only ALL the time. I swear I think he could be the girl in the relationship if he couldn't beat your ass." Chris said laughing at her reaction. She rolled her eyes and plastered a smile on her face for the mound of people she had to greet.

After saying hey to everyone, including Sam and Emily, Leah seated herself on a lone log next to the fire. She stared deeply into the flames until she was almost lost in them, watching every flame flicker in its own direction, one never the same as the other. She felt a warm presence seat himself beside her and knew it could only be Jacob, not even the other pack members were as warm as him.

"It's not so bad, huh? They aren't bothering you." He said reassuringly, scooting so that they were touching.

"Nah, only because they are probably all still pissed at me." She said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh come on, they are not. They really are more like dogs.. They don't hold on to grudges…. that's only you…" He said honestly, looking at her trying to make eye contact. She hated how aggressive Jacob could be, he wasn't afraid to see how you felt, he wasn't afraid to tell you the truth…. Or to receive it.

"Yeah well, I guess that's just one of my unfavorable features." She said spreading her legs out and getting them as close to the fire as possible.

"Your not that bad you know… if I can tolerate you then most people could. Your not the only one with problems Leah, I know you like to think you are. And sometimes yours suck worse than others…. But everyone has them." He said in a much different tone. She could see his face shift and he held a contemplating stare, looking only to the fire then.

"Yeah like who?" She asked indirectly, wondering if he was talking about himself and wanting to know what it was… then not wanting to seem to interested.

"I still love her. I still think about her and pine over her. She's still in my everyday. The imprint isn't broken, I just have to pretend that it is. She still calls me, we still talk, we text, we email. Hell, she's coming to see me here soon for Christmas…. Its not easy…. And I know that it wont ever be. I'll never be rid of her, I'll never be completely free…. But I'm happy here. I'm with my family and friends…. Its just a sacrifice I decided to make for my pack. For you."

She looked to him then, moving her body so that she was facing him.

"What do I have to do with anything?" She knew what she wanted to hear, but also knew it was very unlikely he would say it.

"I would always be afraid you would need me, they would need me. I have responsibilities here, I know that I could leave if I wanted, nobody would stop me. But I couldn't do it and be content with myself. I stayed because I knew I couldn't live without you. For so long you were like my entire world… I mean I know you remember…. We spent everyday together…. I could tell you anything. I did tell you anything. I wasn't afraid of anything when I was with you, I was stronger with you beside me. Then you left…. And I stayed because I knew you would come back. I was pissed at you so part of me didn't want you to… but of course there's always that one place for you with me and I know I'll never be able to deny it." He finished with a smile, making eye contact with her soon after.

"I know what you mean…" She rested her head on his shoulder and they scooted closer to the fire.

Before either could speak again the voice she'd been dreading broke into their quaint moment.

"LEAH! Yo, you look amazing. How about you and I go---."

"Before you finish that sentence I'm just going to warn you…. Sam couldn't handle me so I doubt you would be able to!" She said smiling, trying her best to stifle the laugh that was caught in her throat.

Jacob, however, released his and so did the rest of the pack, including Sam.

"Wow, I see you developed a sense of humor while off on your little adventure. I'm not scared, maybe you can teach me a few things." His grin was five miles wide as he inched closer to her.

"Drop ol' Black here and you and I could go cuddle up somewhere else." He had squatted directly in front of her placing a hand on each knee. She rolled her eyes and leaned closer to him.

"Sorry, alphas are my thing. Now scram, your screwing with my game.." She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. His face turned beet red as the rest of the pack roared with laughter.

He rolled his eyes and stood, stomping off to seat him self on a different log and pout.

"Oh come on! You talk about me and my sense of humor… where's yours?" She asked through loud laughs, though hers were almost incoherent under the rest of them.

The rest of the night went great for Leah. She and Jacob decided to get two teams together and play tackle football, touch apparently was for humans. They played until the "grown ups" called it a night and suggested they packed it in, of course being the lazy, shape shifting teenagers they were, did immediately. Leah returned home with her acquired crew and they played in the kitchen a while before Sue crashed their little party. She had found time to talk to Ashley about her current situation and she only said that she told Embry they would "take it slow", and see where things went. She obviously was uncomfortable with the matter seeing as she didn't want to talk about it. Ashley rarely ever didn't want to talk about something, talking was ninety nine percent of her day.

"You going to bed?" Jacob asked catching Leah's arm in the doorway of the living room, spinning her around to meet him.

"Yeah I guess… so listen can I ask a favor?" She said quietly, not really wanting to say anything at all.

"Sure, anything." He said cornering her to the doorframe, one hand on each side of her head. She swallowed hard, not sure how to react to their close proximity.

"Well… uh… Bryant wanted to take me out tomorrow and I don't really want to go…. So I told him I was doing something with you guys and I was just wondering if we---."

"Could actually do something…. That way your not really lying?" He said knowingly, leaning closer to her face.

She felt his breath wash over her, his scent bringing back that same sensation it had before. She was safe for a moment, afraid of nothing, completely at ease. She stared at him for a brief second feeling his eyes melt into hers, then catching herself and quickly looking away.

"Yeah… that's pretty much the idea. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have plans or anything…" She said feeling like a complete dork, knowing that none of the "idiots" she lived with ever had any plans. He laughed softly, his scent and the closing distance crushing her like a tidal wave.

"When do we ever have plans?" He asked sarcastically, mocking her mental statement.

"We'll figure something out." He said sensing her hesitation, moving so that their faces were almost touching.

"I… uh… I think I'm gonna head to bed now… so… I'll see you in the morning?" She stuttered, trying desperately to find her words.

"I'll be here. Goodnight, Leah." He whispered, pulling her into a hug and kissing her head, then releasing just as quickly and moving to his spot on the couch.

"Goodnight, Jake." She replied while tip toeing up the stairs, hoping to not wake her mother.

When she reached her room she changed immediately into Seth's clothes she had grown so fond of then turned for her bed only to be stopped abruptly. The sight almost earned a scream from her, causing her to place both hands on her mouth and fall backwards towards the wall.

"Shhh. Don't wake anyone up! That would be rude. Since you couldn't go tomorrow I figured we'd spend the night together, how's that sound?" His figure was posted on the headboard of her bed, laid out comfortably. An old picture of her and Jacob in his hand.

****Dun Dun Dun!!! Don't you just love it?? He's such an ass, I even hate writing him! (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Of course I want to know what you think! Good or bad. Loves!!****


	6. Relief, and Complications

****Chapter numero six!! (: Thanks SO SO much to all the reviewers, I wasn't to sure about this at first but I'm glad I tried it out! I'm probably going to make some of you mad, and it hurts me to write some of it, but things will get a lot more complicated here in the next few chapters. I know its starting off slow but I'm incorporating a lot of different things into this story so it needed a descriptive beginning. So hang tight. (: Oh yeah, another delay on Love, and All it's Glory. I'm having issues with the ending. Will be up by Sunday night for sure! Just figured I'd update this one while I worked on that one…. Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I want to know what you think!! So R&R!****

**Chapter 6. Relief, and Complications.**

_What's weird about it, _

_Is we're right at the end And mad about it _

_Just figured it out in my head _

_I'm proud to say I got you _

"Bryant what the hell are you doing in here?" She almost yelled, frustrated with his presence.

"What I cant come see you?" He faked surprise at her hostile attitude.

"Its called a front door!!! Or a phone!! You know you dial my number then call before you just show up at my mother's house….. I mean I don't think its that difficult…." She said angrily, taking a step forward. He tilted his head, obviously confused by her sudden burst of courage.

"Well aren't we testy tonight?" He said sarcastically rising from his laid back position.

"Get out." She said it quietly, it was difficult, but she got it out. She stood her ground as he crept slowly towards her, anger written across his features.

"Excuse me? I came all this way to visit and you tell me to leave?" She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Please, there's no way you got all the way to Seattle and back in the short amount of time you've been gone. You didn't leave." She said matter-of-factly. He laughed quietly mostly to himself.

"I just came to tell you that I wont be contacting you for a few days. I have business to attend to back home, my family doesn't appreciate technology and wont allow it in their town. So I'll call you when I get back." He stepped towards the window then turned back abruptly.

"You smell like him." He stated, moving closer to her and sniffing her hair.

"His scent is all over you…" His face scrunched up, disgust lining every inch of him. Her stomach twisted remembering how they had been touching most of the night, playing football and lounging on the log by the fire, then their compromising position in the kitchen. She threw his hand off of her, stepping back towards her bedroom door.

"They know you're here." She warned him, knowing he wouldn't test them.

"I know that sweetheart, I just don't care. I'm not afraid of them, nor am I afraid of you. I know what you all are, and I know that you think there is nothing scarier than what you can become…." He inched towards her face, placing his mouth on her ear.

"But there is… and there are way more of us then there are of you… keep that in mind before you drag your family into this…" He gave her an equally threatening warning, pulling back to reveal a large smile, his eyes glowing that eerie shade of metallic silver.

"Don't think I'm afraid of you just because of everything that's happened, the only reason I haven't killed you is because somewhere, someone fucked up and thought it'd be a good idea to stick me with you. I'm not as weak as you may think… so keep THAT in mind before dragging **your** family into this…" She felt a weight lift off of her chest, leaving her able to breathe much easier. The pressure wasn't completely gone, but it was noticeably better. She felt his hold on her loosen, the rips and tears he had filled with his sentimental moment opened back up, leaving her both excited and in pain.

His eyes widened, the silver taking over what was left of his eyes, the dark circles developing around them. The veins in his face pulsated in and out of eye shot, then she saw something she'd never noticed before. His mouth was opened halfway, revealing a large set of canines, not like vampires…. More like an animal's… like a wolf's set of teeth.

"What are you?" She breathed, taken aback by his appearance and the low growls escaping his chest. He only smiled and she saw all of the strange features disappear, including his impressive set of teeth.

"That, baby, you don't want to find out." He said before turning for the window, a second before he reached it her bedroom door opened slowly.

"Why don't you just use the door, its not like we don't know you're here." Chris said from the doorway, amusement plastered on his face. Bryant turned around, obviously annoyed, and faced the large man who was blatantly challenging him.

"I didn't come here to see any of you. Though its always a pleasure of course." Bryant spat sarcastically, throwing him a fake smile.

"I cant say I feel the same way, though I am interested in what you really are. I mean since you just told her there are more of you, and that your all so "scary". Please…. Enlighten me." He said still smiling, moving into the room and standing beside Leah.

"Before I answer let me ask you this…. How is Rochelle? Or do you know? I know that last time I heard she was still fucking your alpha… I think she's even having his babies…. Have you decided when your going to return and sign the divorce papers? It would all be so much easier if you would just be a good puppy and comply." His words shot like bullets, causing a very unusual reaction from the sturdy and well controlled shape shifter. Chris had his phasing almost completely in check, rarely ever faltering. Of course there's always that one subject, that one situation, that one name.

"That's none of your fucking business…. I suggest you leave before I lose my temper and rip your cute little face off.." His entire body was shaking violently, Leah could see it wouldn't be long before he lost it altogether. She turned to see Jacob in the door watching intently, moving to Chris after seeing he wasn't calming down.

He grabbed Chris's arm and pulled him roughly from his place beside Leah, pushing him back to the door where Seth took over and led him out the other side of the house to try and appease him.

"Hmm.. Everyone is just in foul moods tonight." Bryant said, obviously amused with the reaction he pulled from Chris.

"I'm glad you find it entertaining. I'm sure you wouldn't have enjoyed it so much had I let him stay.." Jacob said folding his arms and cocking an eyebrow, showing no signs of being intimidated.

"Ha. You all are quite entertaining I have to say……. You might be surprised how things would have turned out had he been allowed to challenge me. I'll call you when I get back Leah…. I look forward to seeing you again Jacob." He said over his shoulder as he leapt from the window, not making so much as a pat before he disappeared.

"Well… that was…. Odd." Leah said scratching her head and looking to Jacob who had a very hard expression present.

"You sure you don't know what he is?" He asked her still staring at the window.

"No… I really don't. I told you guys I don't know anything about him other than what I told you." She placed a hand on his forearm pulling him from his transfixion.

"Alright. Listen since he's leaving we don't really have to do anything tomorrow right?" Her face fell the slightest bit and she felt a light sense of disappointment wash over her.

"No…. we don't." Her voice was blank, she removed her hand and looked off in an unknown direction avoiding any sort of eye contact.

"Good. I have some things I want to do…" He left her room and returned to Seth's where he took his place on the bed he had moved in there a few weeks before Leah returned.

She stood in the same spot for a moment a little frustrated with Jacob's sudden lack of interest in her. Although she knew they both had imprints, his of course being one hundred percent better than hers, she still had the slightest feelings for him. She of course wanted nothing more than for him to share them, but knew it was a very unlikely thing. It took her back to why she had left in the first place, nights like they had just shared were the hardest. The close positions, playful gestures, constant flirting and hint throwing…. It sometimes became to much for her and she found herself letting a little to much slip. She was very good at hiding how she felt, but when you care about someone and they're giving you everything you want, it proves difficult to not show your true feelings.

She huffed one good time before heading down the stairs to check on Chris. She found him sitting on the steps of the back porch with Seth standing in front of him.

"You didn't phase?" She asked a little surprised seeing as he was pretty much about to explode in her room.

"Nah, I told you… it takes a lot to make me lose control." He shot her one of his featured crooked smiles, the ones she found so hard to resist. It, as always, forced her to smile back at him. She seated herself beside him so that they were touching and wrapped her arm in his, leaning her head on his shoulder and sighing.

"Will you guys be okay? Cause I'm pretty much ready for bed…." Seth said rubbing the back of his neck, sleep still obvious in his eyes.

"Yeah were good." Chris motioned for him to go ahead back inside and he did so quickly, bounding up the stairs and leaping to his bed.

"Well… I guess that settles it then?" Chris said almost laughing, Leah turned to him confused.

"He's officially insane. How the hell did he know about Rochelle? I've never mentioned her to anyone but you…" He looked to her then, eyebrows raised.

"I didn't tell him! I swear I've never mentioned her to anyone…. Especially about the divorce papers." She said defensively. He chuckled slightly and rested his head on hers that was still placed on his shoulder.

"Oh well. Its late… and I'm to tired to worry about him. We'll deal with it tomorrow." He yawned at the end of his statement, closing his eyes.

"Where did Ash get off to?" Leah asked remembering her friend.

"She heard all the commotion and said she was staying in her room, she didn't want to see or hear anything that was gonna happen… that's what she said anyway. I think she was just to lazy to get up…" Leah rolled her eyes and laughed quietly knowing it was probably true.

"You ready for bed?" He asked softly into her hair, earning only a nod. He took her hand and led her back into the house and to her bedroom. When they entered he shut the door behind him and climbed in bed beside her, the way he had done a thousand times after one of Bryant's little episodes. She snuggled into his chest, letting him envelope her in his large arms.

"I'm done with him." She said groggily.

"I know." Was all he said in response, kissing her head gently and running his fingers through her hair.

Their position should have made her uncomfortable, had it been anyone else besides maybe Jacob it would have. But Chris was different, he was a lot like her in ways. She admired him for everything he had accomplished and everything he had been through. His pack had stabbed him in the back so many times while he was with them, of course the biggest was when his alpha accepted Chris's imprint as his "mate". He and Rochelle had been together for eight years, were married, but still no kids. He found out the hard way that she was sleeping with Cheveyo, his alpha, catching them in his home. Chris said his name meant spirit warrior and he was supposed to be like the greatest leader in the history of their pack, but ended up being a disgrace to their people. He lied and cheated, stole and used his power to get what he wanted. So about three months before they came to La Push he got an email from Rochelle asking for him to return home to sign the divorce papers, that she wanted to marry Cheveyo. He of course refused and wouldn't answer any of her calls or messages.

Leah and Chris had grown very close during their time together, they talked about everything with each other and never had to lie. He would talk to her about Rochelle and that situation when it was bothering him, and she of course would seek comfort from him when her and Bryant fought or… whatever you want to call it. They found themselves sleeping together most nights, and before they arrived at Leah's home they rarely ever went anywhere without the other, minus work and he never went with her to Bryant's.

"Thanks for coming with me… and for letting me take my time with this whole…. Situation…. Thing…." She said almost sarcastically, smiling at him from under his chin.

"Yeah, yeah. Its no problem… I was thinking though… you kind of owe me right? For not telling them what happened the other night?" He said looking down at her and resting his forehead on hers.

"I guess so.. Why?" He grinned and sighed.

"Well, I was wondering if you would come with me…. To sign the divorce papers…." He said it quietly, the situation obviously still a soft spot for him.

"Of course I will. Whenever your ready I'll go.." She said hugging him tightly. He smiled and kissed her cheek, resting his face there. They stayed that way most of the night, not speaking again.

The next morning was awkward to say the least. Chris exited Leah's room about the same time Seth was heading down the stairs, which of course earned a suspicious look from her little brother. They sat in the kitchen together both eating a bowl of cereal.

"So…. You stayed in Leah's room last night?" Seth asked cautiously, not wanting to seem to accusing. Although he didn't know him that well, he liked Chris from what he knew of him.

"Uh… yeah…. Sorry, we do that a lot at home after Bryant comes over. I dunno, its kind of a habit…" He answered shrugging his shoulders.

"What's a habit?" Jacob asked entering the kitchen hastily and grabbing a bowl from the cabinet. Seth's eyes widened when he realized Chris was going to tell him.

"Me sleeping in Leah's room. He asked about it and I told him it was sort of a habit back home after Bryant would leave." Chris continued eating his cereal while Seth stared at Jacob with his mouth hanging open, milk dripping from the corners.

Jacob stayed in place for a moment, holding the cereal box tightly, before turning and glaring at him. Chris was paying him no attention so he just played it off.

"So… you guys are pretty close huh?" He asked sounding relaxed, turning back to his bowl and finally pouring the cereal.

"Yeah…. We hit it off pretty good when we first met but its changed since then. Like, after we actually got to know each other we found we have a lot in common. It's easy for us to talk." Chris answered him honestly, seeing no reason to lie or coat the truth. He wasn't one for dishonesty, not unless Leah was involved.

"Huh. That's cool. You spend a lot of time together back in Seattle?" Jacob could feel himself getting pushy, as hard as he was trying to keep the conversation casual he knew he'd eventually lose it.

"Oh yeah, were together most of the time. Other than work, and when she's with Bryant." A few seconds after he answered Leah bounded through the doorway with a large smile, smacking the back of Chris's head before mimicking the rest of them and grabbing a bowl then the cereal.

"What are you losers talking about?" She asked cheerfully while snatching Jacob's spoon and seating herself at the table. He rolled his eyes and got another one, taking the place beside her.

"Nothing much. Me sleeping with you, that's about it." She turned to Seth and glared at him, assuming he was the one doing the questioning. He shook his head and pointed his spoon at Jacob who ignored them both and continued with his breakfast.

Leah finished her food quickly and threw the dishes in the sink before reaching to the top cabinet for a glass.

"**What in the hell happened to your stomach!?!?!**" Seth yelled with a mouthful, causing his words to slur. Chris's eyes popped up and he glanced over at Leah, who was frozen in place, looking down at her exposed and fairly better bruised belly. Jacob turned in his seat and mimicked Seth's wide eyed expression. She dropped her hands down to the counter and let her head droop, releasing an exasperated breath.

"And it begins… I think I'm gonna sit this one out. Sorry baby, you can have it." Chris said while placing his dishes in the sink and slipping away to the living room. Jacob stood up and moved to her, jerking her shirt up and taking a good look.

"How old are these?" He asked knowing they should have been gone had they been old.

"A few days…" She said quietly, thinking of what she would tell them.

She heard the back door and looked over to find Embry standing with a bag of who knows what, staring at her.

"I think I picked a bad time…" He said noticing the tension between the three of them. Seth and Jacob almost completely ignored him, both of them focused solely on Leah.

"Are you okay Leah?" Embry asked still standing in the same position. She nodded at him and smiled weakly, not seeing an easy way out of her little slip up. The house phone rang and Seth unwillingly pulled himself away from their current situation to answer it.

"What?" He said with frustration.

"Ugh. Fine." He slammed the phone down.

"Sam wants us at his house, he said we got vampires running around somewhere. He said he doesn't think it's the Cullens but if it is you need to help him get it strait." Jacob let go of her shirt but never released her from his gaze.

"Alright, we'll discuss this later." He said quietly, then they rounded up Ashley and all headed to Sam's house.

The ride there was rough, Chris and Ashley kept their mouths shut as Seth and Jacob drilled Leah with questions, only earning excuses from her. Of course she didn't want to discuss something that would most likely send them into a fit of rage right before they reached a house full of more temperamental males. When they finally reached the house Leah flocked to Chris and grabbed his arm, hoping they would leave her alone. She walked the length of the driveway that way, her head on his shoulder, unknowingly making their situation worse. They entered the house and joined the rest of the pack that immediately sensed the tension between the group.

Leah sat with Chris the entire time, listening to Sam as he explained the situation, holding his hand not out of spite or for any other reason than because it was a normal thing for them. Jacob tried his best to keep his cool, but when they got up and headed outside after Sam was finished he couldn't restrain himself any longer. He followed them outside, determined to figure out what exactly was going on. Not necessarily with the bruises, more so with the reason he had become insanely jealous over the past two hours or so against his will. Their "friendship" bugged him to no end, it shouldn't have, he knew she didn't feel that way about him and had come to accept it. That didn't stop him from feeling that way about her, or hoping that he could somehow win her over. He didn't mean for it to be that way, he had tried everything in his power to force himself away from her, to keep himself from falling for her every time they were in the same room. It just didn't seem to be working, and that was one of those times when it was the most obvious. Apparently not to her, but to everyone else.

****Eh, wasnt to sure with how this one ended... So sorry if it's not that great. Next chap should be pretty interesting. ;)****


	7. Confession

****Chapter Seven Yo!! (: So so sorry it took so long…I am SUCH nit picker and if I don't post something immediately I will go back and pick through it until I've completely torn it apart…. Then I have to start all over!! Don't worry I wont do it again… lol. This chapter is one of my shorter ones, its mostly Leah/Jacob goofy argument-ness junk.. lol. then adds something new. Don't be discouraged about how slow this is going, it's going to pick up soon I promise. I've been having trouble putting this one together for some reason.. Like the story line and stuff so I apologize if its not that great. Let me know what you think!!!! Thanks so much to everyone who is following and reviewing!! R&R, enjoy! OH YEA! Some people got confused somehow when I was talking about Chris's alpha last chapter, Chris was NOT supposed to be alpha. I was strictly talking about Cheveyo who was supposed to be a good alpha and ended up being a jerk, oh and Ashley will be coming back into the story shortly along with the other characters, I haven't forgotten them I promise. (:****

**Chapter 7. Confession.**

_Do you want me to tell you something really subversive?_

_Love is everything its cracked up to be, that's why people are so cynical about it._

_It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for._

_And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more. _

"Sam tells us there's vampires running around so you come sit outside by yourself?" Jacob asked Leah from the back door, who was sitting contently on the old tire swing hanging from a tree a few feet away. She turned to look at him, hearing the agitation highlighting his words.

"I wasn't alone… Chris had to run back to the house to grab some things.." She said still watching him carefully.

"Why? Were leaving in like ten minutes…" He stepped down and took a seat on one of the wooden stairs.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you. Were leaving here in like the next hour, he's signing some papers for the divorce. They wanted him to come all the way to Montana but eventually agreed to meet halfway. He asked me to go with him last night so I told him I would…" She answered him cautiously, not sure what was fueling his growing frustration with her.

"How sweet of you." Jacob replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Why did you come home?" He asked her in a much different tone, looking away from her to the trees.

"Uh… for the holidays…. To see everyone… I don't know. Why does anyone visit their family?" She asked unsure of where he was going with the conversation.

"Right and it had nothing to do with the fact that you obviously don't want to be with the person you imprinted on…." He said knowingly, still not looking to her.

She sighed heavily and shook her head, sensing he already knew her intentions. If Bryant hadn't made it so brutally clear to everyone that he was far from what she wanted in a man, she might have been able to lie to him.

"That had a lot to do with it…" She said quietly, looking to the ground.

"But once I got here I really didn't care about that anymore… I told you why I decided to stay…" She stood and moved to the seat beside him.

"What because we were okay?" He scoffed and shook his head slowly, keeping his eyes locked on the wood line.

"Come on Leah… why don't you just tell me what you want? You wanna know how to break your imprint? **You cant**. You wanna know how to live without him? **You cant**. You want me to tell you that there's some kind of secret to living your everyday without the person a higher power has chosen for you… that it gets easier….. That one day you'll wake up and just not care about him anymore? Well I cant because it just doesn't happen that way. You all think that I found some sort of loop hole, that I'm over her and the imprint is gone… that I'm just so strong and some sort of super man because I did it and nobody else ever has… well I hate to burst all of ya'lls little delusional bubble…. But none of that is true. The shit kills me every day, I wake up and go to sleep thinking about her. It hurts CONSTANTLY to be away from her… Its something you just have to learn to live with. You make a choice…. you either want to be with them, or you don't. Its as simple as that." He had turned to her and was yelling his words at her, standing and distancing himself.

She stood soon after him and walked slowly towards him, placing her hands on his stomach when reaching him, looking up and forcing eye contact.

"Then why do you do it? Wouldn't it be so much easier to just be with her, to just move to Alaska? I mean, its not like they will be gone forever. You know they'll come back…" She said trying to understand his reasoning.

"Right, I'll move to Alaska with Bella… Edward…. AND Renesmee… that should be fun. I'll have no friends, no family, nothing to do but sit around and be their little lap dog because once I quit fighting it I'll go right back to that drooling do-anything-for-her-at-any-time zombie with no life of my own. I don't want that, I want to be here, where I belong. Plus its fucking freezing up there… no thank you… I'd rather be reeling in pain all day everyday for the rest of my life." He said rolling his eyes at the thought.

His anger had dimmed slightly, his voice and temper both lowering together, leaving them at a more civil stand point.

"Are you happy?…. At all?…. Without her I mean…" Leah asked hopefully, knowing his answer would dictate weather it would be possible for her to ever live without her insane counterpart's presence.

"For the most part, yes." He answered honestly, unknowingly placing his hands on hers that were still pressed against his tight abdomen.

"Will you help me…. Break it off with him I mean? Teach me how to make it livable? I cant be with him Jacob… its hazardous to my health…. and sure I might have been able to say I could just wait for him to die.. But OH! GREAT! He's not human… I'll be stuck with him for eternity…" She said with a sarcastic tone, placing her forehead on his chest and sighing heavily.

He wanted to just say yes, to not ask questions and just help her deal with it like she had failed to do for him. However, his jealously and pride proved to be to much for him.

"Why do you want to break it off with him?" He asked sternly, earning a confused and surprised glare from Leah.

"What do you mean? You've met him…. You've seen how much of an asshole he is. He's like insane or something….." She said annoyed, thinking that her reasons were obvious and knowing he was only digging.

"So it's him… you don't want to be with him because you hate him and he's psycho…. Not because of Chris?" There it was, what she had been waiting for. The reason he was so frustrated with her to begin with, the reason the conversation had seemed to have a double meaning.

"No, why in the world would you ask me that??" She faked offense, knowing the answer before she asked it.

"Oh I don't know, he spends the night in your room and you guys stay latched onto each other for most of the day… he' s the only one you actually talk to about anything that's going on with you…. Is it so crazy that I think there's something besides friendship?" He asked as if it were obvious, which really it was, she just wouldn't admit it.

"Well first of all it wouldn't be any of your business if I did have feelings for him like that…." Her response caused him to pull away from her slightly, the anger that had begun to sizzle out beginning to reignite.

"**But**…. I don't. And no he has nothing to do with me wanting to leave Bryant." She said shaking her head with annoyance.

"Sure doesn't seem that way.." He said mimicking her gesture, causing her to yank her hands away and step back.

"You wanna know why I want to leave him?" She asked angrily stepping back in his direction and yanking her shirt up.

"You wanted to know where these came from and you want to know why I wanted to leave him right? Well I got these bruises _from_ him and _that_ is why I cant be with him, nosey ass! Geez you are ridiculous sometimes!! What else do you want to know? You wanna know what we did the other night? He took me back to Seattle and he beat the shit out of me…. OH! And I stabbed him in the eye…. Lets see… you wanna kno---."

"Okay, I get it… I'm sorry.." He said closing the last few inches that stood between them and hugging her tightly.

She wasn't upset or angry like she thought she'd be when she finally had to let them know what was going on. She was surprisingly calm, and a little relived knowing that she didn't have to worry about it anymore. That she didn't have to lie or hide anything…. Well she had left a few details out, but he got the gist of it and didn't seem to need anymore information.

"Why couldn't you have just told me that from the beginning? We would have never let him come around in the first place…." He said still hugging her.

"You ask more questions than anyone I have ever met…. I think we've touched on enough for the night. How about we just hang out for a little while before Chris gets back and I have to leave?" She asked trying to muffle the laugh she was choking on. He nodded and released her sitting back down on the steps.

"Can I ask you something??" She sat on the ground directly in front of him cross legged, playing with a piece of grass.

"I thought we were done with questions?" He threw a smirk, knowing it would agitate her.

"Well really if we want to get technical, you were the one doing all the question asking. So I think its only fair that I get at least one…" He moved and sat about an inch from her face, smiling widely.

"Fine, proceed." His smile was almost devious, making her sit a little more on edge what with it being Jacob and all. He wasn't exactly the most trustworthy person when it came to pranks and jokes, any moment was an opportune moment for him to throw mud in your face, or dump water down your pants, anything along those lines.

"If I had said that Chris was the reason for me wanting to leave Bryant, which it isn't!!!!, would you have still been okay with it?" She watched his face harden as she finished her question, obviously ignoring the innocence it held. It really was just a case of, "I wonder".

"No. I'd have told you to kiss my ass." He said quite seriously, earning a laugh from her all the same.

"Oh that's so nice! Are you for real?" She moved to her knees, face to face with him.

"Yes, I'm dead serious. That's why I asked. I'm not going to help you leave your imprint to be with someone else… that's ridiculous." He said in almost a child like manner, earning only more confusion from Leah who laughed and hugged his neck tightly.

"I swear your so weird sometimes, Chris is a good guy, if I did want to be with him there'd be nothing wrong with that. He'd treat me right and all that junk, he's got a good stable job…. And h---."

"Stop! I don't care. Just drop it." Jacob pushed her off of him, sitting up strait and looking away.

"Your such a baby…" She said frustrated with his up and down attitude.

"You're a tease…" He shot back at her, trying to keep his smile in check.

"Me?? You're the tease! Not to mention your like bi polar!.."

"Leah… you invented bi polar… well I dunno… you are a bitch most of the time.. So I guess that counts as being consistent…" She narrowed her eyes at Jacob, who was still looking away, knowing if he looked at her he'd burst into laughter.

"Asshole." She finally spit out.

"Whore."

"Dick Head!!!" He looked at her when she said it, smiling brightly, and moved a little closer.

"Hag." He continued to inch to her slowly…

"I am not a hag! Bastard!!" She had turned away and looked back to find him not even an inch away from her face.

"Come on now… I know you can do better than that…" He said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up to him, although they were both sitting, he still towered.

"….. jerk…." She said quietly, overwhelmed with their close and immeasurably sensual position.

"Ouch.. Now that one was painful…" He said sarcastically, his grin growing with every small space they closed.

"You give up?" He asked when she didn't respond, putting their foreheads together and letting his lips hover comfortably over hers.

"Of course not…" She felt her smile broaden as she inhaled his breath that was covering her from head to toe, causing a very different trimmer to climb up her spine.

His hands moved under her shirt, allowing his fingers to trace lines from her stomach around to the small of her back. There was no space left to fill, everything was touching something, his lips were already there they were only waiting for the incentive, the go ahead.

"Mutt." Her answer earned light chuckles from them both, before he pressed his patiently waiting lips gratefully to hers. Her hands climbed up his torso, then neck, then face, until she tangled them in his hair pulling him closer, if possible. After a brief moment he wasted no time in slipping his tongue gently into her mouth. They moved concurrently together, investigating the other's mouth extensively, and after their exploration caressing each other's tongues smoothly, settling into a calm and intimate pace.

It took longer than expected for each of them to require air, both pulling away and breathing heavily. Their foreheads still pressed together, her hands still wrapped securely in his hair. He kissed her jaw line softly, creating a path to her ear where he ran his teeth gently across it.

"Leah, I--." His head shot up when he heard someone emerging from the woods across from them, had their not been a vampire around he most likely wouldn't have cared.

It only took a second before they caught Chris's scent, and Leah stood immediately, brushing herself off.

"Hey, I got your clothes and stuff… you ready to go?" Chris asked as he approached the two, a bag in each hand, trying not to notice their swollen lips and red faces.

"Uh… yeah I guess. Give me a sec, k?" The dismissal that laced her request was quite potent , he complied and returned to the woods and phased, picking his bag up with his mouth.

"Well…. I guess I'll be back in the morning, it shouldn't take to long from where we're meeting them… you could come with us.. Maybe you and Seth…." She knew he didn't want her to go, and honestly didn't want to after their little episode that left so many questions unanswered, ones she wanted answers to immediately.

"Nah, its no big deal. You guys go ahead we'll--."

"Come with us.. Please." She wasn't to sure if Chris would appreciate her asking them to go on a semi personal errand of his, but she really didn't want to go and figured having Jacob and Seth would ease her annoyance the slightest bit when the drama between her friend and his ex family began.

"Ugh… Leah…" Jacob whined loudly, really not wanting to be stuck in between her and Chris the entire time, her switching affection back and forth between the two.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and picked up precisely where they had left off, pressing him hard against the side of Sam's cottage.

"Come with me.." She mumbled into his ear, gripping the rim of his shorts.

"Fine, let me go get Seth…" He said knowing he had lost, she smiled triumphantly and released him, kicking him in the butt while he climbed the short distance up the stairs.

They had been running for about an hour and a half, all of them ready to fall out from exhaustion. Seth had been okay with going, only because they didn't tell him it was in another state until they were about halfway there and he began to fuss about being tired.

"Please tell me why were going with them again Jacob???" Seth broke the mental barrier between the four that had been silent for about thirty minutes.

"Ask your damn sister…. She's the one that forced me to come…" Jacob said sounding a little irritated, an emotion that seemed to be consistent with him since Leah's arrival.

"Will you guys chill, were here.." She said cheerfully, amused with the obvious displeasure they held for their little trip.

They approached the wood line carefully, Chris's mental state in complete shambles, unable to predict what they would find in the old warehouse the "meeting" was being held in.

"Alright listen, when we go in, DON'T look at anyone. No eye contact. No talking. Nothing. Just follow behind me and don't talk to anyone unless they talk to you. And Leah you need to stay in the middle of the three of us, none of them have seen a female wolf before and will for sure go ape shit if they figure you out. There's more than one pack here, probably my old one and a neighboring pack…. Who knows… lets just get this over with." Chris was speaking quickly and nervously, the anxiousness written boldly across his features. All of that washed away, however, when they reached the warehouse doors. His face hardened and he put what you might call a "game face" on.

"Great, this place is packed. Lets just hope they don't decide to eat us or some shit…" Seth said, very annoyed with the situation they were being put in.

"We shouldn't be here.." Jacob added while positioning himself beside Leah.

"He's just signing some papers Jake.. Its not that big a deal… quit being a chicken shit…" Leah nudged him playfully, throwing a smile that wasn't returned.

After confirming that they were ready, Chris pushed the doors open loudly, revealing an assembly room full of nothing but wolves…. In human form of course… but wolves all the same. The only human they could see was Rochelle, Chris's imprint, seated at the large table with what they assumed to be his alpha at the front of the room. They marched up the middle of the tables that were placed in rows from one side to the other, being greeted with snarls and growls, even some howls, from the seemingly unfriendly group. When they reached the front Chris wasted no time.

"Give me the damn papers so I can get out of here…" He said sternly, not looking directly at his soon to be ex wife or alpha.

"Now, now. Christopher, that's no way to greet your alp--."

"Your **NOT **my alpha, I pledge no allegiance to anyone. Just give me the papers…" He said with the same tone. Leah, Jacob and Seth were trying desperately to keep their eyes to themselves, of course it was quite hard when the group was only becoming rowdier by the second, jumping and snapping at them.

Cheveyo handed Chris the papers and showed him where to sign, which he did so in record time then threw them back at him and turned to leave. Only to be stopped halfway.

"Who are these people you bring with you, they are not human…" Cheveyo asked still standing in front of his seat.

"This is Jacob. He's the alpha of the La Push pack…" He answered honestly, knowing that lies would only be caught and reacted upon.

"This is Seth, one of his pack members.." Chris pointed to Seth who nodded his head with acknowledgement.

"I see, pleased to meet you both. My name is Cheveyo… what about the girl?" His attention had never been anywhere but on Leah, he was only trying to mask his interest with small talk.

Chris debated for a short moment on what to do, if he told him that she was a shape shifter things would shift drastically and all attention would be on her. With the large number surrounding them he really wasn't sure what would be the right decision.

"My name is Leah, I'm a good friend of Chris's.." Leah answered firmly when Chris failed to, earning a large grin from Cheveyo.

"Very nice to meet you Leah, dear. Wont you all join us for dinner?" Cheveyo asked tilting his head with amusement at Leah's boldness.

"No thank you sir, we have to be going. It's a long way back to La Push." She answered him again, only peeking his ever growing infatuation.

They turned to leave again, this time stopped by the beta of Cheveyo's pack who stood in front of them. He circled them and began sniffing.

"She's not human Cheveyo." The man told him, positioning himself in front of their small group.

"I didn't think she was… what are you sweetheart?" He asked politely.

"I'm a shape shifter, I'm a part of the La Push pack…" She returned his politeness, her face never faltering. Jacob's nerves were about shot, wanting only to get Seth and Leah back home safely.

"Hmm.. That's very interesting. I've never seen one like you before.."

"Cheveyo, don't start. She's part of a pack, she's imprinted. None of you will gain anything from her…" Chris said reading Cheveyo's intentions clearly, but leaving the other three pretty far in the dark.

"Oh I see. Well then I guess we'll let you be on your way… please don't be strangers…" Cheveyo waved his hand for them clear the doorway, allowing the four to exit quickly.

They rushed away to the wood line where they had left their things, stopping to look back. They spotted a few of them coming out, talking and laughing. Followed by a larger group with Cheveyo in the middle. Leah looked to Chris, only to get one word.

"**Run." **


	8. Hard Feelings

****Thanks for all the reviews! I have to say its difficult without Bryant in the story, he's a jerk but he makes things so interesting. (: He'll be back soon and that should be super fun, lol. Here in the next few I'm going to start going into a little more detail about Bryant and who/what he is. Also a lot goes on with Chris's old pack, and a ton of blackwater-ness. This one is really a lot of setting up, so I'm sorry if it's boring ): I try to make the filler parts interesting but it gets hard. Lol. So I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!!!!****

**Chapter 8. Hard Feelings.**

_Anyone can give up_

_It's the easiest thing in the world to do._

_But to hold it together when everyone_

_Else would understand why you fell apart,_

_That's true strength. _

They could smell the group behind them, having no trouble keeping up with their pace. Leah felt Jacob's anger rising with every new scent that appeared.

"_You just HAD to bring her along didn't you? What the hell is wrong with you dude?? "OH my ex alpha that stole my now ex wife, is an obsessive stalker freak that will defiantly want to steal Leah and do god knows what with her… but I'm going to bring her along anyways! Who cares, we'll just try and out run them.." This was the dumbest shit I've ever seen…. Leah where did you get this guy??" _Seth yelled angrily through their minds, his frustration and bad mood, both that were unusual for him, shooting through the group and causing an almost chain reaction.

"_Neither of you had to come! I didn't ask you to._" Chris shot back at him, obviously not wanting Seth nor Jacob to be there.

"_Oh! That would have made everything better! Then you wouldn't have got out of there at all and we'd have no clue where to look for her when she went missing. Wow, what a genius._" Leah rolled her eyes at her brother's non stop over protectiveness, glancing to Jacob who even in wolf form was wearing a very large scowl.

"_Hey Jacob how about you control your pack member, he's over stepping just the slightest bit._" Chris said loudly, bumping into Seth with a little to much force for Leah's comfort. Causing her to speed up and run in between the two of them.

"_Over stepping what? I'm not going to stop him from speaking the truth, I agree with everything he's said. We shouldn't have been there and neither should she. For you two to be so close, you sure didn't think twice about yanking her into a dangerous situation…. As if you haven't let enough happen over the past few months._" Jacob spat his words acidly, his loud and authoritative voice booming through each of their minds, causing them to cringe slightly.

Leah knew what he was referring to and stopped abruptly, letting him crash into her sending the both of them flying over a small ledge and landing roughly on a sea of large tree roots.

"_Jacob… that wasn't his fault._" She said calmly as they both rose and regained composure.

"_It's anyone's fault that knew about it. Its your fault for letting it go on and for refusing help… for refusing to ask for help! Its his and Ashley's fault for knowing the entire time and not only keeping it a secret and lying for you, but for letting you leave with him! Every time he came to get you they both knew what was going to happen, they both knew that you were going to come home caked in bruises and cuts, beat to hell and back….. Yet they said nothing. They did nothing. Its bullshit and you can say whatever you want but you know that if you were home non of this would have happened. __**I **__wouldn't have __**LET**__ it happen._" He finished his sentence while circling her, anger washing off of him like a tidal wave.

She knew it was anger that was fueling his outburst, causing him to say things he normally wouldn't.… but she couldn't help but feel the truth in his words. Neither could Chris.

"_You wanna blame me, that's fine. Its not me you should be mad at, Bryant is the one who did it._" Chris defended himself, jumping of the same ledge to stand in front of Jacob who was beyond fuming, letting the day's events and realization of Leah's situation wash over him… igniting his anger further.

"_You cant blame a bad person for being bad. That's what we EXPECT from them, does that make him right? Hell no and were going to deal with him as soon as he comes back. But what can you say for the person who stands by and watches those bad things happen, then make excuses for himself when he does nothing?"_ Jacob was angry at Chris and Ashley for letting it go on as long as it did, but knew that he was being a little to harsh with him. He knew that it hurt everyone else that cared about her as much as it hurt him, but of course, being angry, none of those thoughts stopped him.

"_That's enough! Both of you are being ridiculous, now lets just go home before they catch up with us!"_ Leah turned to walk away, only to notice them both still standing head to head. Seth joined them, turning to her in horror after seeing what they were talking about.

"_Why didn't you tell me?_" He asked after a short moment.

"_This is why! Because your all a bunch of egotistical idiots who get completely worked up over something that cant be fixed at the moment and take it out on each other! I want to go home and I'm leaving weather you all come or not!_" She was pissed at them for arguing, she was pissed at Chris for not telling her about his crazy alpha, and she was pissed at Bryant for putting her in this whole fucked up situation. She turned and stomped as best she could while in wolf form and climbed up the steep ledge, stopping at the top to wait for their decision.

"_Your right, I should have said something. But I'm not like you Jacob… I've lost enough people in my life and you may be okay with losing them if it saves them… but I'm not. It may be selfish, but she's all I've got and I'm not going to push her away by butting into her business._" Jacob almost couldn't comprehend his words. Completely dumbfounded with the fact he'd rather her continuously get hurt than possibly lose her for a little while.

"_So you'd risk her life? You would risk knowing that you could have stopped it, saved her, all because she might be pissed at you for a few days? Months at the most? That is fucking retarded and I honestly don't even know how to respond to that. I'd give up my own __**life**__ to save one of my own, a few months without her speaking to me would have been well worth knowing that what I did kept her alive, kept her safe. That she's okay and living her life without whatever was hurting her. Your right, you are selfish. And defiantly not someone I'd want by my side in battle, nor as a friend._"

Jacob finished his statement condescendingly, getting the impression that Chris had his values and priorities out of whack, leaving Jacob with no respect for him at all. He couldn't imagine letting someone he cared about get hurt, knowing he could stop it. His words and thoughts flowed though Leah's mind like poison, feeling all the emotions and thoughts Jacob had suppressed from her for so long surface and show themselves. The thought of losing her proving to much for his brain to handle, releasing everything he'd hid so well. Seth and Chris of course could see and hear everything as well, but it didn't hold the same meaning to them, not Seth anyways. Chris jerked his head towards the retreating alpha, realizing his true feelings for Leah.

"_So that's what this is about?_" Chris's words were coated with skepticism, with anger.

"_Chris, let me explain something to you… I'm not pissed at you because I'm jealous of you and Leah's relationship…._" He began, sensing where Chris's mind was heading.

"_I'm pissed because you claim to care for her and then not only __**let**__, bad things happen, you drag her into a situation where not only you, but her, could potentially be in danger. Don't get confused, I do care about her….__**a lot**__… but that never clouds my judgment or reasoning. I know when to bring her and when not to, I know what she can handle and what she cant. And I know better than to drag her into something where she'll be the at the center of at least three foreign pack's undivided attention. That's something I'd do to someone I hated, not loved._" Jacob seemed to have calmed down for the most part, joining Leah and Seth on the ledge. When he reached them Leah was staring at him almost in disbelief. Everything he had just said was about her, and no matter how hard she tried to be offended by their lack of faith in her abilities, she couldn't.

"_I have faith in you Leah, I just know what you can and cant handle…. Just like I know what the rest of my pack members can and cant handle. Its my job… you know… as you're alpha._" He said throwing her the best wolf grin he could muster up. She shook her head and returned it, wanting nothing more than to escape the building argument between the two men and go home.

Chris finally joined them, refusing eye contact with Leah, and steering clear of Jacob all together. As they started running again they cut themselves off from one another, blocking their minds and staying out of everyone else's. Each wanting silence for the remainder of the trip seeing as communication hadn't gone so well for them before. The darkness was becoming overpowering, rain began pounding down on them roughly, making the ground a slosh like mess. Running was becoming nearly impossible as the rain continued to pour heavily, causing their feet to stick in the mud with every step. By the time they reached the La Push borders they were almost jumping rather than running, having to constantly pull themselves from the mud.

"_I think we should stop… I'm tired as hell…_" Seth said jumping onto a log and sitting down, breathing heavily.

"_Alright, everyone stay phased just in case. Its hard to catch scents with the weather like this so keep an ear out. Find higher ground we cant sleep in this…"_ Jacob said lifting his paw from the soaked earth and shaking it.

They all knew not to go far, Seth falling asleep in a matter of seconds on his little log. Chris didn't speak, only disappeared into a small hole he'd found underneath a tree that was to high to retain water. Leah had climbed onto Seth's log but couldn't find enough room to lay down, looking to Jacob to see what he was going to do.

"_Wait here._" He responded to her thoughts, leaving momentarily to find some sort of shelter. He came across a large embankment equipped with what seemed to be an old bear or deer den, he entered to inspect it and sighed with relief when it was water and animal free.

He ran as best he could back to where he left Leah and motioned for her to follow him when he reached her, waiting for her as she hopped through the deepening mud. He tried not to chuckle, knowing he probably looked about as ridiculous as she did. Him being about ten feet high, his weight unknown but the fact that he was huge was very clear and seeing his large form pouncing through the mud was probably a funny site. He towered over Leah, human or wolf, making her look very small compared to him. They trudged quickly to the spot he found, climbing the slippery bank until both inside trying desperately to catch their breath.

"_Well this is quaint._" She laughed after regulating her breathing and seating herself in the corner on the dry leaves and brush that had been strategically placed by another animal.

The den was very small, almost to small for the two of them, Jacob taking up most of it even while laying down, which he had to do to keep from hitting his head.

"_Its pretty small, I can find somewhere else and you can stay here if you want.._" Of course he really didn't want to, he was drop dead tired and quite unwilling to go wading through the mush again.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, silently giving him the permission he greatly desired, earning a loud sigh of relief from him. He moved his huge body to face the opening of the little burrow and plopped down with a loud thud, resting his head on his paws. Leah waited for him to get situated before trying to herself, and did the same as him, facing the opening and positioning herself beside him.

"_Sorry about earlier… for getting so mad I mean… I was just really frustrated with the situation.._" He said softly, repositioning his head on his paws so he was looking at her.

"_I don't really want to talk about any of what happened today, lets just go to sleep._" She said trying to avoid any more arguments, or talking to him about some of the things he said.

"_Don't be upset with me, alright? I shouldn't have took it so far… come on Lee…_" He wasn't sure what he wanted, if he wanted her to tell him it was okay, or just give him a smile, or take his side…. But it was something and he couldn't sleep without it.

He scooted closer to her, pressing their bodies together creating an intense heat that filled the little nest. Making it comfortably warm.

"_I'm not upset with you, geez. Quit being such a girl, I'm just tired._" She said almost laughing at his apologetic attitude.

He stood, earning a questioning look from Leah who stayed in her position. He turned his body so that he was facing her, laying down and placing his head over her neck. She snuggled into him, appreciating his warmth. She didn't get cold easily, what with her own body heat, but laying with him was like laying next to a fire.

"_Goodnight Leah._" His voice was gentle and sincere, she dug her head under his neck and stayed there.

"_Night._"

At some point during the night the water had risen and drove Seth from his lone log. He took it upon himself to find them and join them in their already over crowded burrow. He stepped all over them, tripping and stumbling all over the place until he reached the back where he curled up facing the wall and settled in.

"_Well aren't you two just sweet. All cuddled up and stuff…. Gag!_" Seth teased them, secretly happy for the both of them.

"_Aww… aren't you sweet, curled up under your alpha and sister's asses._" His internal grin faded as he huffed and tried to go to sleep, earning loud laughs from them both.

Leah woke up still cuddled underneath Jacob who was sleeping soundly along with her brother who was snoring pretty loudly. She felt guilty leaving Chris out of their little comfort fest, and pulled herself from underneath Jacob to go find him. When she reached the ground it was still pretty mushy, her paws sinking immediately. She found where they had left their things safely in a tree hole, pulling hers out with her mouth and finding higher ground to phase and change. She pulled out her black adidas shorts and white t shirt that read "Scag Power Equipment" on the front in faded letters. One of her father's old shirts she assumed. She looked down at her shorts that were noticeably shorter, and tighter, on her than when she first bought them. She never understood why turning into a werewolf had to include growing from five three, to five six, and going from wearing a three or four in jeans, to wearing mostly sevens. She was fat by no means, but thick and built. Of course it did have its advantages, a fuller figure looked much better on her.

She found Chris still sleeping, and knocked like an idiot on the tree he was under. His head shot up and he cocked it questioningly at her.

"I uh… wanted to talk to you… I brought your clothes." She threw him the bag and stepped away, turning so he could change.

"What do you need?" He asked pretty bluntly, obviously still angry from the night before.

"Jacob didn't mean to be so… harsh… he just gets like that when he's mad. He doesn't think before he speaks.." She tried to appease the feud the two had developed.

"I don't really care Leah. You don't have to come apologize for him, if he wanted to, he would." Chris stepped out wearing a pair of jeans, and a scowl.

"He's asleep… look you two cant be fighting all the time. I mean your both my best friends and I'm not gonna be constantly caught in the middle." She said honestly, hoping he would catch the empty threat she was trying to throw.

"You wont be, once we go back to Seattle it wont be a problem anymore.." He said confidently, folding his arms.

She hadn't really thought about going back, not until he said it. In fact she honestly wasn't planning on doing so, but couldn't find words seeing how excited he was thinking of it being just the two of them again. The thought made her a little upset, thinking of leaving her brother who she realized she missed a great deal, her mom who she knew it would tear apart, and Jacob. Oh where to begin with Jacob, she had all these unanswered questions about him. Questions she wanted to get to in time, time that she wouldn't have if she went back. Her sudden shift was immediately noticed by Chris, who caught on pretty quickly.

"Your not going back are you?" His tone was mostly angry, laced slightly with disappointment.

"I don'---." Before she could finish her sentence Seth came running around the corner in wolf form wagging his tail excitedly, ready to get home.

She couldn't help but smile at her brother, his joyful attitude was infectious. She glanced to the right of him and noticed something that seemed a little out of place, she motioned for him to move forward and he did so, eyeing her questioningly. She moved towards it, a strange grayish silver color trying to blend in with the greens and browns of the forest. She was only a few feet away when it moved, standing a few feet shy of Jacob the large wolf emerged from what she guessed had been his hiding place and stepped towards her. Chris phased and began making all kinds of angry noises towards it, noises it was intentionally ignoring. Leah, feeling a little unsafe, decided to phase but remembering the shirt she was wearing ran behind a tree to do so. When she phased she heard Chris yelling at what appeared to be the beta of Cheveyo's pack to leave, that they were on La Push grounds and would be attacked or something along those lines. Leah returned as a wolf, standing beside her brother and Chris looking around for Jacob. He would have heard what was going on in Seth or Chris's head by then.

"_He only wants to speak with her Chris…_" The large grey wolf pleaded with him, knowing he would be in trouble if he returned without them.

"_That's bull shit and we both know it. I've already told you she is part of a pack, only her alpha has that kind of authority over her and he has politely declined._" Chris said mockingly, earning a growl from not only the one, but two more that appeared behind the grey one. They looked around finding approximately seven different wolves circling them.

About a second before Leah was sure they were going to attack the one person she never wanted to see again stepped out of the brush laughing loudly.

"Now, now. One of these charming creatures just so happens to be my girlfriend… sometimes…. And I really wouldn't appreciate her returning home to me in pieces. Run along now before I lose my patience." Bryant spoke only to the beta, his presence obviously spooking the others forcing them back.

"_What's the deal? Why are they running?_" Seth asked Chris, all of them confused with the pack's fear.

"_I don't know, I've never seen them act like that before." _He answered watching as his old beta stepped forward to speak with Bryant in human form, the others whimpering and backing away.

Jacob came around the corner in human form, seemingly pissed beyond belief, red faced and fists clenched.

He walked up behind Bryant, surprisingly not in a hostile way. Instead he flanked him, both of them standing their ground as the beta approached them. As Leah looked them both over she noticed they both looked as if they had been fighting, cuts and marks all over them, both trying to control their tempers.

"My name is Nantan, it means spokesman, which is why I am here. My alpha wants only to speak with the girl. She intrigues him, this will all be over if you just come with us." Nantan spoke calmly to Bryant and Jacob, only seeming to fuel their anger.

"Did you not just hear me? I don't give a shit what your alpha wants, get the fuck out of here before I do to you what Mr. Black and I just did to a few of your other pack members. I wont ask you again.." Bryant yelled loudly at Nantan who was backing away slowly, fear apparent.

"Alright Bryant I don't want any trouble, I'm just delivering a message. I'll go tell Cheveyo what you said… no harm done…" Nantan still backed away, instead of allowing him to leave Bryant stepped forward, an evil grin present. His face all to familiar to Leah who had seen it plenty of times.

"Now if I let you go… you wouldn't think about coming back would you?" Bryant inched towards him, grinning widely.

Leah and Seth could feel Chris get defensive as Bryant continued to threaten Nantan, shifting back and pulling on shorts he approached the two whose distance was closing.

"Bryant they are leaving, let him go." Chris yelled at Bryant who seemed to be paying him no mind.

"See, I have this feeling that if I let you leave your only going to come back with all your little friends…. The ones that I REALLY don't like. Now, if you did that…. I would have to get all of my friends, that you really don't want to meet.. And we'd just have a full out war, wouldn't we? Nobody wants that, so… I could just kill you, send your body back as a warning… then hopefully your alpha will be smart enough to stay away." He finished with a smile, holding his hands together sporting a very nonchalant attitude.

"I'll tell him she's not here… that she went south… whatever you want.." Nantan was pretty much pleading with him then, seeing the eagerness only growing as he got closer.

"Hmm. I suppose I could believe you this once. Now… if you do come back. I'll kill you. No questions, go before I change my mind." Bryant laughed as they all ran, turning to face Chris.

"Was that really necessary?" Chris spat at him angrily.

"Wow, ungrateful… next time I'll let them kill you."

Leah ran behind a tree and phased and dressed herself, returning to the group quickly. Finding Seth already phased.

"What the fuck happened?" Seth asked Jacob looking him over.

"They attacked me when I heard what was going on and tried to get over here. Fuck face over here saved my ass, there were like five of them." Jacob said dusting himself off, checking over his body for any sort of serious injury. Bryant laughed loudly at his comment, nodding his head.

"Yup, that's how it went down. Glad to be of service. As for you Christopher, your in trouble young man!" Bryant spoke to him like a child, pointing his finger and shaking his head.

"What the fuck are you talking about??" Chris turned back to him and yelled, frustration coating his face.

"Now, you and I both know what your "alpha" wants… you're the one who introduced him to it. I have to say I'm a little curious as to what your motives were…. Either you wanted her away from Jacob because your unbelievably jealous of him and her… OR… your pissed because you saw them kissing and wanted to get her back… either way… I'm not impressed with your attitude." Bryant scolded Chris in a very sarcastic manner, however bringing a few points to the other's interest.

"Or maybe I just wanted her to go with me?" Chris seemed unbothered by the accusations, turning and gathering his bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Yes of course, because things are always just that simple, right? Well.. I have to be going. I still have business to take care of I just heard of their upcoming "attack" and felt a little obligated to assist my one true love… gag….." Bryant rolled his eyes playfully while finishing his sentence and winking at Leah, who stood dumbfounded.

"Jacob…" He held his hand out to Jacob who of course refused it, only nodding in recognition.

"Nice seeing you again, of course this time was much more interesting. Seth, always a pleasure. Leah, I'll call you when I get back." He said still grinning, then disappearing back into nowhere.

When they reached the Clearwater's backyard Jacob stopped, pulling Leah's arm. Seth stopped at the back door watching questioningly, Chris giving the same expression.

"Go ahead Seth, I wanna talk to Leah for a minute." Jacob gave him a reassuring smile and he retreated to the house, leaving the three standing awkwardly outside the door.

"Can you give us a minute?" Jacob asked Chris who didn't seem to want to leave. He rolled his eyes and followed Seth.

"I want to up patrols and everyone has to be in twos. I'm going to talk to Sam, if they are going to come back we'll need him. You wanna stay here… or..?" He ran his fingers up her arms, resting his forehead on hers.

"I'll go with you…" She said a little lost as his scent and breath covered her, leaning into him and inhaling deeply.

"I'm going to have to tell them everything, about you, about Bryant… all of it…" He ran his hands through her hair, placing a hand on her stomach and tracing circles across her skin.

"I want to tell them, its my problem…I need to do it." Their foreheads were still together, he kissed her cheek softly, then her nose, letting his lips linger.

He smiled warmly, kissing her lips and moving both hands to her hips and squeezing. She pulled him closer, wrapping her hands around his back and deepening the kiss. Jacob pressed her against the house, lifting her legs to his waist and pushing against her center, earning a quiet moan. Their kiss became much more intense, their tongues battling for dominance as his hands ventured up her shirt. Her lack of a bra making it easy to find her breasts, the moans escaping her were growing louder, escaping her mouth and entering his. He stopped briefly, remembering the beginning of their conversation.

"We'll go to Sam's a little later…" He breathed, setting her down and pulling her into the house.

"yeah…. We'll go after we rest and stuff…" She said trailing kisses down his neck, following him closely into the house. Forgetting all about Chris and Seth. He picked her back up when they reached the living room, carrying her up the stairs and to her room.

Chris and Seth were seated in the kitchen, first hearing, then watching as they scrambled up the stairs.

"Alright well… that was awkward… I knew it would happen eventually…" Seth said shaking the thoughts from his head and finishing his cereal.

"I think I'm gonna crash down here with you, I don't wanna hear that shit all night." He plopped himself down on the loveseat and turned the TV on, flipping through channels and settling on Pineapple Express. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, leaving Chris in the kitchen to sulk. Of course he was upset, she completely disregarded the fact he was there, knowing he had feelings for her. He sat down on the couch, not sure of what to do, then left the house. Not wanting to be there when they came downstairs, Jacob flaunting the fact that he had won.

* * *

"Leah.. I wanna talk to you about something first…" Jacob said breathlessly through pants and kisses, removing her shirt and tossing it to the floor.

"Really? It cant wait?" She watched him as he debated, still breathing heavily.

"Actually come to think of it, it can.." He grinned at her before crushing his lips to hers, reaching for her shorts.

****I know, that was wrong. (: Sorry if it was a little drawn out and blah ish. I had to set some things up and figured I'd do it all in one chapter. Love you guys and thanks for all the reviews!!****


	9. Your Just as Bad

****Chapter nine yo! Warning! If you don't like sexual situations or language, don't read this story. It's rated M for a reason. (: I tried to get this one up quickly since the last two took so long. Let me know what you think! And help me out with ideas, I mean of course I have a plan for this story but I can always use help!! Thanks to all the reviewers!!! R&R, enjoy!****

**Chapter 9. Your Just as Bad.**

_Sometimes being a friend, means mastering the art of timing._

_There's a time for silence,_

_A time to let go and allow people to hurl themselves into their own destiny._

_And a time to prepare to pick up the pieces when its all over. _

"Jake…" She breathed his name, hunger and impatience lacing the adoration that flowed with it.

He removed her shorts slowly, kissing her bare stomach and chest while doing so. Finally tossing them to the side, he moved his head in between her legs gripping her thighs while leisurely running his tongue up her now throbbing peak, smiling at her reaction. Her hips jarred up, hands clasping desperately to the bed sheets as he continued to attack her with his tongue then slowly slipping two fingers inside of her. He couldn't help but grin as he moved them around, in and out, up and down, in circles and in inaudible directions. Earning loud moans that were beginning to catch in her throat, her breathing becoming more erratic as he began moving them faster, feeling himself getting a little impatient with his teasing. His own erection pressing roughly to his shorts, trapped beneath the denim that hadn't seemed so tight before.

"Stop teasing me, please, I want you now.." She said through rough breaths.

He sat up and took in her appearance. Her hair was a complete mess, sprawled all around her covering the pillow her head rested on. Strands of it draping over her breasts, he followed them and watched as her chest and stomach rose heavily up and down, her hips occasionally jerking upwards waiting for him. She watched him as he scanned her with his eyes, telling a story all on their own and only exciting her further by doing so. She brought her hands up to her hair, pulling it away from her face and body and letting it rest beside her. She bit her lip, feeling a little self conscious as he continued to watch her while running his fingers up her legs and to her stomach. His actions left goose bumps as he trailed from her stomach up to her chest, cupping one of her breasts in his hand and squeezing lightly, taking her other nipple into his mouth.

"Jacob, Pl--."

"Have some patience, relax." He said almost laughing.

Before he could continue his little game she flipped them over, straddling him over his shorts and grinning.

"Lets see how you like it…" Before he could protest she had jerked his shorts off, throwing them to where hers had been tossed.

She did the same to him, examining his body while he laid watching her. She almost lost her reserve right then, staring at his perfect stature. His stomach and chest were perfectly sculpted, ridges all across his upper body defining every muscle. She could have forgot about everything else when looking into his eyes, the dark oceans they mimicked were enough to drown her on site, she had to quickly pull herself away from them and focus on something else. She grinned as she positioned herself above his ever growing erection, gripping the shaft tightly and took the tip into her mouth. He jerked up in surprise, not really expecting her to drag it out any further. She pushed him back down and took the rest of his length into her mouth, strategically using her hand and mouth in synchronization to enhance the effect. After only two times he was finished with the games, pulling her roughly up to him, gripping her hair and kissing her passionately. She responded immediately, guiding him into her with no trouble. She groaned loudly as he gripped her hips and thrust upward pressing himself into her. After adjusting to his size, Leah moved her hips almost rhythmically, grinding and sending them into a state of ecstasy. He continued to grip her hips tightly as she moved, guiding himself and her to their climax. She leaned over him, kissing his face softly. Jacob sat up, taking Leah with him, wrapping her legs around him and clasped her ass unshakably and began thrusting himself into her. They were both panting and sweating as he held her up and continued his movements, staying at a steady pace.

"Harder.." Leah pleaded into his ear, running her teeth across it as she spoke.

He did as he was told, increasing his pace and plunging himself roughly into her, still gripping her hips and ass. She began tearing down his resolve, running her finger nails up his back viciously and biting his shoulder when her pleasure proved to much for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head fall back, moving her hips with his quickened pace. He pulled her to him and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking it demandingly. His rapid strides and teasing gestures earned a series of very loud and very arousing cries from her as she drew close, following closely with his. When they both felt themselves on the verge of beatitude, both intoxicated with the other's scents and movements, she pressed her lips to his tasting only him, smelling only him, feeling only him. With only a few more thrusts, she gripped him tightly, burying her head into the crook of his neck and yelling out pleasured profanities, followed lastly by his name. Both of them falling back onto the sheets, exhausted. Satisfied. Blissful.

"Oh my god…" Leah panted, still unable to catch her breath. Her legs and hips shaking, her arms like jello.

"I know…. That was insane.." He agreed with her, his own body in a state of complete delectation. He turned to her then, smiling. A warm and loving expression plastered on his face, mocking her own. He pulled her to him, putting them face to face.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He said cockily, kissing her and biting her bottom lip seductively.

"Right because you tried so hard to keep this from happening…" She said playfully, rolling her eyes and kissing his nose.

"I never wanted anything else." He said seriously, his face showing no sign of feign or dishonesty.

"I thought--."

"You were wrong. If you ever thought that I wanted anyone but you… you were completely and totally wrong." He said placing his hand behind her head and pulling her to him, placing kisses along her forehead and into her hair.

She didn't respond with words, not being very good with them, but hugged him tightly wrapping her legs around him and making a tangled mess out of their limbs. They laid here for a long while, calm and relaxed, thinking only of what had just happened between them. Until Jacob's phone rang that is. He pulled it from his short's pocket and answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Jacob, I thought you were coming over… you said it was important? I've tried to call you like a thousand times, I was worried." Sam's voice came over the phone, genuine concern lacing his words.

"Oh… sorry Sam. Leah and I will be over there shortly. You should have called Seth's phone or something…" Jacob put his shorts on as he spoke, motioning for Leah to do the same.

"It was off, alright I'll see you in a minute." Jacob hung up as soon as Sam spoke and turned to Leah who was pulling her shirt over her head.

He moved to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting kisses along the back of her neck.

"I thought we had to go?" She asked, turning to face him and pressing her body against his.

"We do…"

"Keep playing and we wont be going anywhere…" She said in a very seductive tone, running her finger up the crotch of his shorts.

"Okay… lets go.." He knew if they stayed much longer he'd be lost, and nobody, not even him, would be able to pin point when he'd be back.

They reached the bottom of the stairs where Seth was either asleep or faking it very well, and woke him up.

"Were leaving for Sam's. You coming or staying?" Jacob asked while grabbing a small bag of chips from the kitchen and downing them with one swift movement. Placing the bag to his mouth and tipping it upward.

"I guess since Chris left I'm coming, I don't want to stay here by myself." He said honestly, scratching the back of his neck a little embarrassed by his confession.

"Did he say where he was going?" Leah asked with concern.

"Nope, just left. I think you two pissed him off.. If I didn't know any better I'd say he likes you… I mean like…. LIKES you LIKES you." He said as if it were a surprise.

"No really? Now where would you get that idea!?!!?" Jacob asked him a little dumbfounded by his seemingly absentmindedness. Earning only an over dramatized eye roll from Seth.

She called him a few times before they left for Sam's, hoping he was there. Sure they had their issues at the moment but she didn't want anything to happen to him.

"_What did you want to talk to me about earlier?_" Leah asked Jacob as they ran, completely ignoring Seth and his ridiculous ramblings about how hot Megan Fox was and such.

"_Oh…. That will have to wait. Seth's baby ears cant handle it._" Jacob teased, knowing Seth was trying to secretly listen, only feigning distraction. She laughed as her brother shot Jacob an unsuccessful wolf glare, causing Jacob to burst into laughter.

"_I want to know…._" She said while faking a pout as best she could, throwing him her best set of puppy eyes.

"_You shouldn't have distracted me earlier and I would have done it then. If you really think about it… its your fault. We'll talk about it later, I promise._" He said bumping her playfully.

They reached Sam's house and phased, at that point non of them took cover. Two of which were siblings, two of which phased in front of each other all the time, and two that had just completely exposed themselves to the other in a very satisfying sexual endeavor. When they entered Ashley was at the table with Sue and Emily wearing a large scowl, the rest of the pack was in the living room play fighting and watching some action movie Leah couldn't quite place.

"Well, well. If it isn't my long lost son come to visit his father!" Billy yelled as he rolled himself to Leah and Jacob, Seth having already sprawled out in the living room with the others.

Jacob hugged him, as did Leah and he moved back to get a good look at them.

"You two look absolutely perfect together. When's the wedding?" He asked playfully, winking at Jacob.

"In about two weeks, I'll send you an invite." Jacob teased right back, causing the entire living room to silence and stare at him.

"Come on you guys it was a joke…" He held his hands up in surrender, smiling widely.

"Well if you two are going to tie the knot at least let me hit it first. Leah's wanted me for a long ass time and I find it unfair to deny her at least one amazing sexual experience before she's stuck with you forever." Paul said from the couch, laughing at his remark. Of course not earning even the slightest smirk from Jacob, who didn't find his comment amusing at all.

"Oh come on!! It was a joke…" It was Paul's turn to surrender, holding his hands up as Jacob glared at him.

"I already told you Paul, alphas are my thing. I settle for nothing less.." Leah responded when Jacob didn't, earning loud laughs from the other boys.

Paul rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the TV.

Sam emerged from the kitchen, a small smile in place and approached them when they failed to enter the rest of the way into the house.

"So, what's this about?" Sam asked cheerfully, grateful that both of his visitors he usually argued with were in good spirits.

"I think everyone needs to sit down for this one…." Jacob said turning to Leah, who kept confident and showed no signs of fear. Ashley threw her questioning look and when Leah confirmed her thoughts, she sighed, grabbed her drink and went to the living room seating herself beside Embry and Quil.

"Uh, okay?" Sam seemed a little worried as they all gathered in the small living room, some standing, some sitting, some like Seth were sprawled across the floor. Leah followed Jacob to the front of the room, turning the TV off and facing the large group. Jacob took her hand when she looked to him and smiled.

"Oh shit you really are getting married? Dude I'm so sorry, I didn't mea--." Paul's face was covered with apology, as he stood and tried to appease Jacob's nonexistent anger towards him.

"Paul were NOT getting married… damn… Leah has something she needs to tell you… and something she wants to ask you…" Jacob said looking back to her and motioning for her to go ahead.

"Well… its about my imprint. He's uh… he's not human…. And he's…" Leah went on to tell the entire story. She went into complete detail, not leaving a single thing out. Some of which caused Jacob to have to distance himself from her for fear of losing his composure. They all sat and listened carefully, their faces contorting with anger when she was close to being finished.

"So basically… Jacob is going to help me "separate myself" from him and I was hoping that you guys would help keep him away.. Just in the beginning when it really counts.." She finished her story confidently, never breaking, never choking.

Jacob had told her that when she first tries to be away from him she can have absolutely no contact, that they'd have to find a way to keep him from her. Which is where the rest of the pack came in.

"I'm in." Embry piped up immediately, no doubt in his words.

"Well.. Obviously I am…." Seth backed him, not to Leah's surprise of course.

"I guess so… although I don't remember you ever doing anything for me. In fact all I remember are smart remarks and punches to my face…" Paul said folding his arms and leaning forward, apparently wanting her to plead her case.

"And all I remember are smart remarks about not only Sam and Emily, but about screwing me senseless.. And lets not forget you trying to spy on me every time I phased. OR you telling all those guys I tried to date that we were fucking!" Leah folded her arms, mocking his challenging gestures.

"Okay you got me… I'm in." Paul said smiling, sitting back and putting his hand behind his head. Quil following suit and raising his hand to gesture that he was game.

Leah had expected Sam to be on her side, to agree with her when he found out what was going on and support her decision seeing as it was the best for her. However, looking at his and Jared's expressions she noticed quickly they weren't going to be so easily won over.

"Well Sam?" She called him out, seeing his reluctance to speak.

"I don't know Leah…" Jacob stared at him with disbelief, already frustrated with the contents of her tale and having issues not snapping on him immediately.

"What do you mean you _don't know_?" Jacob spat his words like there was a bad taste in his mouth, his words flying to Sam with a hidden fury and hitting him in the face.

"I just… you know how I feel about imprinting… I didn't agree with you when you did it…" Sam tried to condone his feelings towards separating from an imprint, to make his decision sound less ass hole like.

"This is NOTHING like my situation, I did it because I didn't want to leave. Because I didn't want to live with them…. He's **beating **her Sam…. He **raped** her… how can you even think twice about it?" Jacob was becoming quite impatient, the others in the room mimicking his frustration with Sam's reluctance.

"I just feel like they do it for a reason and that it shouldn't be tampered with…." Sam stood, meeting Jacob halfway across the room.

Leah was a little disgruntled, the ones she thought would never in a million years do anything to help her agreed in two seconds, the one she thought would have her back no matter what was protesting it. Trying to make it okay.

"Sam, I'm not asking you for much. Just keep him away for a few weeks… that's really not a big deal is it?" Leah spoke before Jacob could, Sam's attention turning to her.

"It's what your doing while I'm keeping him away that bothers me… I mean is there no way you could work it out with him? You really feel like this is the only way." She felt her patience and self composure slip, becoming very angry very quickly.

"Did you not listen to anything I just said? Does it fucking SOUND like there is another way? As if I haven't tried everything already? I've **tried** to talk to him, I've **tried** to cater to him and do what he says, I've **tried **to avoid anything that will piss him off and keep myself out of those situations. I've **tried **to fight back and make him stop. But what the fuck am I supposed to do when EVERYTHING makes him mad, when EVERYTHING I do is an insult because he **knows** that I don't love him?? When he's ten times stronger than me and there is **nothing** I can do to hurt him? Please Sam tell me what you think I should do!! This isn't you and Emily, okay? This isn't some sort of fairy tale, this is bull shit! I got stuck with some psycho **THING**… something we cant even put a name on yet…. And you want me to just deal?"

Her breathing was heavy and her body was shaking, she was quickly losing control forcing everyone to step away from the three in the middle of the room. Three because Jacob never moved from her side, standing steady.

"No.. I… uh… I don't… I'm so--." Sam tried to find words, seeing how upset she was getting because of him.

"Your sorry? How about you NOT be sorry and just help me this one time? I've never asked you for anything, not after you got with Emily. Cant you do this one thing for me…. I need the whole pack…" She said glancing at Jared who was still seated and staring at the floor.

"I'm in." Jared finally spoke up and stood, approaching her slowly.

"But don't think this changes anything, I still hate you." His said dryly, pushing past her and Jacob to the kitchen.

"Fine… just fill us in when you get news on him and when your going to do this. Right now we have Cheveyo's pack to worry about so lets double up on patrol. Everyone is on duty." Sam spoke with finality to the rest of the group.

"Thank you Sam." Leah said softly, watching him as he turned his attention back to her.

"Yeah…. don't mention it." Sam said hesitantly, following Jared to the kitchen.

"Well that went well…" She said to Jacob who was obviously still upset. She placed a hand on his arm, making eye contact.

"Why didn't you tell me all that before? I really wasn't expecting that much more when I got here…" He said honestly, having trouble shaking it off.

"You really didn't ask…." She started to say something smart, but decided her actions based on his hard facial expression and tightened jaw.

"Just kidding! I don't know, it never came up again after that first time and we really haven't had time to talk since then…." She gave him a warm smile, one she knew he wouldn't be able to resist and slowly calmed him down. The rest of the night moving pretty smoothly, despite the usual degrading comments from Paul, everyone got along fairly well. And that was without excluding her completely.

* * *

"Can Jacob stay the night?" Seth asked his mother as she walked in the door behind them.

"Sure, that's fine with me. I'm going to Charlie's for the night he should be here in about fifteen minutes to get me." She bounded up the stairs to her room, most likely to pack.

"I cant believe I basically just asked my mom if you could sleep over with my sister…." Seth said rolling his eyes.

"Oh whatever, I stay here all the time.. Its no different." Jacob tried to reason with him, but knew it was mostly true.

"So your not going to sleep in her room with her?" Seth asked skeptically, already knowing the answer.

"Uh…. Well…." Jacob scratched the back of his neck and shrugged, earning a loud laugh from Seth who was ritualistically making himself a bowl of cereal.

"That's kind of our thing." Chris said from the back door, brushing himself off before entering.

"Not tonight, sorry." Jacob said calmly, not willing to let Chris get him worked up.

"Hey Chris! Where have you been?" Leah entered the kitchen with a couple of glasses, most likely from her room, and throwing them into the sink.

"I've just been running around, I had to clear my head after yesterday. Rochelle and Cheveyo fuck with my head every time I see them. Sorry if I was being an asshole." Chris sounded sincere, but Leah wasn't so sure.

"Yes, yes you were being an asshole. A VERY large asshole if I must say. In fact I--." Chris cut Seth off before he could finish his very rude, very amusing statement.

"I get it! That's why I'm apologizing." He said folding his arms.

"Don't apologize to me, you two are the ones who should be apologizing to each other." Leah pointed in between Chris and Jacob, a hopeful expression on her face.

They stood in silence for a minute, neither wanting to give in. Finally, weighing his options, and his moral values, Jacob extended a hand.

"I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have been so…. Harsh…." Jacob tried to find the right word to describe his previous outburst. Though he still believed every word he said.

Leah smiled widely at Jacob, happy that he was trying to make a truce with her friend. Though her "friend" wasn't as willing.

"It's cool man." Was all Chris said, rejecting Jacob's hand.

"Uh… you don't have anything you want to say?" Leah cocked her head at him in confusion, not used to seeing this side of him. He was always so mellow and non confrontational around her, being in La Push had forced her to think twice about him.

"No, I don't. I'm not the one who blew up." He tried to excuse his behavior by blaming Jacob for their argument.

"Fuck this…." Jacob turned to Leah with a very frustrated expression.

"I'm not doing this every time he's around." Leah looked at him pleadingly, knowing he was right all the same. Chris was instigating what Leah was trying to diminish.

Jacob shook his head and turned for the living room.

"I'll see you upstairs." Was all he said before leaping up the steps. Leah turned to Chris then, anger her prominent emotion.

"What is your problem??" She shouted at him, stepping closer.

"He's the only reason you and I are fighting, I thought we agreed nothing stupid would come in between us?" Chris was still trying to play the innocent card for all it was worth, not having any effect on her.

"This isn't something stupid! He means a lot to me Chris and the fact that he's at least trying to fix it while your only trying to make it worse says a lot…" She hadn't meant it to sound so threatening, but got the reaction she wanted all the same.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Leah you know that I love you… you know I wouldn't intentionally hurt you!" He stepped forward and took her hands, earning a disgusted look from her brother who was still at the table.

"I cant do this constant arguing between the two of you…. You were both fine a few days ago… up until…" She trailed off thinking of what Bryant had said about Chris's motives on taking her with him.

"You didn't want me to go just to get me away from him did you??" She asked hoping he would say no, that his face wouldn't give him away.

But it did.

"No Leah, I wouldn't do that! You know me, I'm not that kind of person.." She pulled her hands away from him and he watched as her face contorted into something resembling disbelief and absolute revulsion.

"Why did you then?" Her words were blank, as she watched him try to compose his facial expressions.

Seth stopped eating and focused on the scene in front of him, hoping that he wouldn't do something like that knowing how much Leah cared for him.

"I just wanted you to come with me, how could you think I'd do that?" He was stumbling, quickly sinking in his own pit.

"Your lying." She backed away from him as he pleaded with her.

"Leah, don't do this… I--." She put her hand up and silenced him.

"You put my **life** in danger…. Because you were jealous?" Her voice was rising slowly with each word, causing his face to fall, knowing that he was defeated.

"Please… we've been through so much… you know how much I care about you…" He stepped forward only to be stopped by her hand in his chest.

"I thought I knew you, but if you could stoop that low… if you could intentionally put me in danger… put my family and home in danger… because of some ridiculous shit like being jealous, then I was wrong about you. Your just as bad as him.." Chris knew who she was referring to, and stepped away slowly.

"I'm going to bed." She said quietly before trotting to the stairs.

When she was gone Chris sat down with Seth, who was watching him intently.

"You see what he's doing don't you?" Chris finally spoke.

"Who? Jacob?" Seth was ready to jump his case, to defend his alpha.

"No Bryant, he's doing this shit on purpose. Eventually he'll turn her against everyone and she'll be left with only him…" Seth looked at him in confusion.

"Do you ever own up to the things you do? Or do you **always **blame it on someone else?" Seth threw his bowl in the sink, leaving Chris at the table.

****Everything will play out! No worries!! Leave me loves!!****


	10. Unlikely Allies

****So I got mixed reviews on the last two chapters, some liked Jacob and Chris's little problem others felt like they were ganging up on him. I love it when I get reviews like that, where everyone has their own opinions and feels strongly about it. Yay (: So anyways, for everyone who has questions about everything that happened I went over them and all of it will be addressed in the next few. Thanks to hgmsnoopy for pointing out a mistake I made in chapter nine, you're a life saver!!! Lots of talking in this one, lots of explaining. So sorry if it's boring… ): A lot of peeps were confused and getting impatient with the Bryant thing so I went ahead and got it all over with in this chapter. This one is a little shorter because I didn't want to overwhelm anyone with to much stuff. I always want to know what you think so let me know!! Enjoy.****

**Chapter 10. Unlikely Allies.**

_The weak can never forgive._

_Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong. _

_Life must be understood backwards._

_But it must be lived forwards. _

Chris continued to sit at the table after Seth's comment, his words lingering in his ears. He heard someone on the stairs and of course hoped it was Leah only to be disappointed when he saw who it was.

"I need to talk to you." Jacob spoke very sternly as he walked into the kitchen. Chris opened his mouth to speak but was silenced immediately.

"Leah cares about you, and I for one don't want to add to anything that has happened over the past few months. So this is how I'm willing to do it… you know that I love her, that's plain as day for everyone to see…. besides her apparently…. And I'm not going to pretend any different. But if it's going to cause a problem between the three of us then I'm willing to back off for the time being. I'm not saying that I'm going to stay away from her, she's my best friend, and she needs me right now… but if our little…. Thing, makes you uncomfortable then I'll chill out until we get everything together and taken care of."

Chris stared at him a little disbelieving, pondering everything Jacob had said. After a few moments he sighed heavily, thinking of how different she was while at home, and decided that he was wrong.

"No, you were right before… about everything. I've been so selfish and I haven't really thought about what's best for her… it's her decision and I'll stand by her… no matter what it is." Chris stared at the table while he spoke, the realization of what he said sinking in slowly.

"Well… I want to apologize again for blowing up on you back in the woods… I should have kept my cool a little better. I just uh… everything that happened was sort of grinding on my nerves… and I have to ask you… what exactly were your intentions when you asked her to go? If you knew that Cheveyo would more than likely react that way?" Jacob kept himself posted against the door frame, his question earning a frustrated sigh from Chris.

"I told you Jacob, and I mean it when I say it now, I just wanted some company. Facing my wife and ex best friend wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do…" Chris seemed honest enough, at least to Jacob who nodded and seated himself across from him.

"Bryant is here.." Jacob said smugly, rolling his eyes as they heard the front door open and close.

"How sweet, have you two settled your differences?" Bryant said mockingly while entering the kitchen.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you again so soon?" Jacob turned in his chair to face Bryant, whose face was a very interesting site.

His eyes were completely taken over by the silver, the black circles still around his eyes, his veins flowing in and out of site. An appearance that was usually only seen when he was angry, seemed to be permanently plastered to his face.

"Well, I noticed that Chris's old pack weren't doing as they were told and returning home… so I took it upon myself to come back and warn you. Though I do hate the company you're holding Jacob, he is quite a douche if I must say so.." Bryant of course caught Chris's attention, and temper with his comment. Finding Chris's glare quite amusing.

"As much as I'd like to say thank you…. I just cant bring myself to fight past the fact that I absolutely hate you… What's up with your face anyway?" Jacob said smiling, as much amused with the conversation as Bryant was.

"Oh yeah, the moon does crazy things to me. Though I have to say I find myself a lot calmer when I'm not hiding what I really am. It makes me a much more agreeable character…" Bryant looked through the refrigerator, pulling out leftover chicken and sniffing it.

"What exactly are you?" Jacob got up and moved to the pantry, pulling out a pack of ramen noodles and fixing a bowl of water to put them in.

The conversation was to casual for Chris, not understanding Jacob's nonchalance with Bryant's presence. Jacob however, was very comfortable, knowing Leah's imprint wouldn't dare attack either of them at the moment. Being not only outnumbered but seemingly interested in helping them fight off Chris's old pack…. And also very uninterested in causing trouble with them. For Jacob it was the opportune moment to find out what exactly he was up against and what to look forward to when they were finished with Cheveyo.

"Well… as cheesy as it may sound. I'm a werewolf… sort of. Some call us lycans, because unlike the traditional werewolf we can change on demand, its more difficult without the moon but for the ones as old as I am anytime is a piece of cake. Were much different than you. Where you are more like a wolf, just much larger and with your own minds, we're more half and half. We are very large but still stand on two legs, of course we have more wolf like features while changed. Fur, claws, our heads are more wolf like… our teeth being the most prominent change. Well… you saw me Jacob… I don't have to explain it to you.."

Jacob hadn't told anyone about seeing Bryant in his other form, not really knowing what to think of it until he explained it.

"The only thing that's really truly different is that you all have much more control over yourselves when transformed than we do. Most of us have killed family members, friends, strangers…. All because our tempers are almost uncontrollable until were around two or three hundred years old. It takes a lot of time and patience to master it, most never do." Bryant, was still rummaging through the fridge and freezer as he spoke, finding a pack of frozen steaks and taking one from it.

"Are you going to eat that raw?" Jacob asked from his bowl of noodles, a disgusted but intrigued expression present.

"Would you rather me go find a human to ravage?" Bryant cocked an eyebrow as he popped the steak in the microwave to defrost.

"Steak is good. So… your family.. You told Leah they wont allow technology in their town… why is that?" Jacob was milking the fact Bryant was talking to him, letting him in on everything he'd need to know. Obviously unaware of Leah's intent to leave him.

"Wait!! You eat humans?" Chris asked looking repulsed.

"Yes. We're similar to vampires what with needing human blood to survive, but different in the fact we also need their flesh. We actually eat them. We don't believe in wasting food like those disgusting undead creeps do, its just not right if you ask me." Bryant seemed honestly offended while talking about vampires, a gesture that forced a laugh from Jacob.

"Right so my family…. They are very old fashioned. And when I say that I don't mean that they keep antiques around and don't use TV's. I mean there is NOTHING modern in our hometown. It's completely and totally like it was whenever it was built. No electricity, no indoor plumbing, no phones… nothing. It's like a venture into the past when you go there. That's how we're all raised. Most of us leave when we're of age, moving to bigger cities. It makes hunting easier, nobody really pays attention to three of four dead people a month. Now if we all ate like we did when we were little then yeah we'd be caught, but our appetite dies down as we grow, one or two humans every few weeks will sustain us. The moon is all we really need to keep us strong.." Bryant finished his statement, biting down into the raw piece of meat, placing a napkin under his chin to catch to excess blood.

"Why would you tell us all this? Knowing that we most likely will end up fighting with you at some point?" Jacob asked still smiling, watching with an uneasy stomach as Bryant devoured his meal.

"Well, I like you Jacob. You're quite an interesting individual and I find you rather intriguing, you remind me much of myself before this curse was bestowed upon me. And I would like to make a deal with you…" Bryant cleaned his face and threw away his napkin, turning to face Jacob with a much more devious expression.

"First, what do you mean the curse was bestowed upon you? I thought everyone born in your village would be a werewolf by blood?" Chris rolled his eyes at Jacob's questions, a little annoyed with his curiosity.

"No, just because your born from one of us doesn't mean you will become one. Nobody knows what exactly happens to make you turn, nor what you can do to stop it. If your lucky, your lucky. If not, well you will spend the rest of your life in torment living with an unlivable condition. Many have taken their own lives to avoid it." Bryant sat down at the table, leaving Jacob standing against the counter a captivated expression holding tightly to his features.

"That's so strange…. Anyway…. What did you have in mind?" Jacob returned to reality to hear out the werewolf's proposition.

"Let me help you with Cheveyo's pack… let me help you fight them… my brother's and I…. and I'll give you what you want most from me." Bryant answered Jacob's question knowing he would be hooked almost instantly after hearing the last part.

"What might that be?" Jacob inched towards the table, secretly hoping it would be about the imprint.

"I'll deny Leah's imprint, leaving her open to break it. I'll break all contact with her willingly and never show my face here again. I'll make it like a real rejection, saying the words to her directly and everything. You and I both know how it works. If I reject the imprint she'll be rid of me for good. Much like what you tried to do with yours but failed because she did want to be with you…" Bryant grinned at the end of his statement, knowing it would spark Jacob's interest.

"How do I know you wont go back on your word?" Jacob wanted desperately to ask more questions but knew he had to get the business part settled first.

"What reason do I have? I don't love her, I've already gotten everything I can from her… no offense or anything… but I mean what does she have to offer me? She hates me! Not that I blame her, I'd hate me to.." Bryant said laughing at his own joke, but making sense to Jacob all the same.

"Fine, you have a deal. But if you don't hold up your end I will kill you…. No questions asked…" Jacob reluctantly shook Bryant's hand after agreeing, still not wanting to be to friendly with him.

"And you cant bring your brothers here…. It's to dangerous and you CANNOT kill any of the people in Forks, La Push, or Port Angeles… I would just say the first two but we could be held responsible since we're allowing you to aid us.." Jacob finished reading off his little list of rules and Bryant silently agreed to all of them, not really having the intention of doing any of them anyways.

"Wait? Your just going to make a deal with him… just like that? How do you know he wont kill us while we're sleeping? Or just use this as an excuse to get the rest of his pack here without raising suspicion??" Chris didn't like the idea, he didn't like Bryant being anywhere near any of them for a long period of time. But more than anything he didn't want to fight his brothers… they may have betrayed him in many ways, and may have been an unfavorable bunch, but they were still family.

"First, it's a clan. Vampire's equal covens, Shape shifters equal packs, and werewolves equal clans. Please educate yourself before you try and insult. Second, if I wanted to kill any of you I would have done it already… I've had nothing stopping me before now… you didn't even know when I was here… why make things more complicated then they have to be?" Bryant leaned over the table towards Chris, speaking very condescendingly to the temperamental wolf who was about ready to snap.

"Why do you want to help us anyway?" Chris shot back to him, causing Bryant to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh.

"Because I hate every single one of those mother fuckers you call your "brothers", they are a bunch of low lives with nothing better to do than fuck my days up on a regular basis. I'm sick of having to travel back and forth from Seattle to my hometown because of them, I have a job you know? I cant keep getting calls from my mother saying they are on our land again terrorizing the kids and such. I'm not a kid person…. Really I'm not… I hate the little shits and would commit suicide if I ever had one…. But who does that?" Jacob found Bryant's little rant quite amusing, chuckling lightly as he spoke.

"Well why don't you and your brothers just attack them? Why wait for Jacob's pack to initiate it?" Chris did have a point, Bryant's family outnumbered Cheveyo's pack by a great deal.

"Because, dip shit, my elders aren't fond of sending women and young boys into battle. Yes our town is packed full of my kind, but we don't force the young and the females into battle unless absolutely needed. Unlike shape shifters females are very common amongst us. Some shit about having to preserve our species by keeping them safe or some mumbo jumbo. I don't know, I'm just trying to find a way to keep the grandpas off my back. They're very annoying…" Bryant finished and stood, moving to the doorway where he leaned against the frame.

"Alright well, we have a deal as long as you abide by my rules… while working with me and my pack, **I'm **the boss. I don't care who is in charge within your clan or whatever but if you're going to run with us, you're going to listen to me and follow my direction. Also, I don't want you bothering Leah while were working together… and I expect you to leave as soon as this is over, never contacting her again." Jacob said, moving from the counter to the sink where he placed his bowl.

"Agreed. I wont cause any trouble, nor will my brothers. I'm doing this for one reason only, and that's to kill his family…" Bryant said mockingly, looking to Chris who of course didn't take it very well, standing and moving across the room to stand in front of him.

Jacob grabbed Chris's arm and yanked him backwards, pushing him to the backdoor.

"If you cant control yourself while he's here then I need you to leave…" Jacob told Chris firmly, motioning to the door. Chris rolled his eyes and sat back down at the table, glaring at Bryant while doing so.

"I have another question for you.." Jacob turned to Bryant again, folding his arms.

"How do you know so much about us? About imprinting and our personal lives… and things that happened when you weren't here?" Jacob watched Bryant as he smiled at his question, laughing lightly.

"Good question…. Figured you'd ask a little sooner but… whatever.. Well, it's not really known what allows us to do a lot of the things we do. Our strength and instincts have a lot to do with the moon, we feed off of it in a sense. However, when I approach a person, I can read them like a book. Their eyes giving away more than anything else. Like right now, all I see in yours is relief. From there I put pieces together that I gather from you, I know your in love with Leah and that your obviously relieved she's being allowed what you were denied. A clean way out of her imprint. Sometimes I can do it, sometimes I cant. Now when you're phased I can see into your minds, hearing seeing and remembering everything you do. Which is how I knew about Chris seeing the two of you kissing."

Bryant seemed quite pleased with himself as Chris shifted uneasily hearing his last sentence, sighing heavily and running his hand down his face in frustration.

"That's crazy. You seem pretty intelligent, are all of you like that?" Jacob was eating up the information, wanting to know every detail just in case. Hoping that Bryant would keep to his word, but knowing there was always a possibility that he wouldn't.

"Yes, most of us are. Some seem a little cave man like, more werewolf that human… but that's very few. We all have superior instincts and we learn very quickly, picking up on people and other creature's habits then taking to them almost instantly after meeting them." Bryant answered then quickly moved to the other side of the kitchen almost standing behind Chris and Jacob.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Leah asked from the doorway, obviously having just woke up, annoyance coating her face.

"Well… he's working with us now…. To help with Cheveyo's pack…." Jacob answered honestly, knowing she was going to get pissed either way.

"Are you fucking joking me?? Please… tell me this is just a joke. There's no way you could trust him enough to make a deal with him!" Leah was speaking only to Jacob, her anger rising as she realized how serious he was.

"Leah, let me explain exactly what were doing here an--."

"Shut up, I don't care. I cant believe that you would let him in here after what I told you all tonight. What so you're all buddy, buddy now?" She spat at him, looking between the three.

"Actually I'm not, I was pretty against it from the beginning…" Chris said cockily, flicking Bryant off under the table.

"If you would stop for a second and let me tell you wha--." She refused to let Jacob finish…. Again. Causing Bryant to step forward, of course that only made her more defensive. Not that anyone blamed her for her reaction.

Jacob instantly noticed and pushed him back, stepping closer to her and holding his hands up.

"Look, he gave me his word that if we let him help us with Cheveyo's pack, he'd reject the imprint and leave you alone for good. Clean and Clear…" Jacob finally finished his statement.

"And under control…." Bryant added quietly, laughing to himself.

Leah looked at him with surprise, understanding then washing over her. A small smiled crept onto her face, only to fade moments later.

"What if he doesn't do it?" She asked Jacob who had closed the distance and was standing right beside her.

"I kill him." He answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. She looked to Bryant expecting some sort of smart remark or reaction, but he only shrugged his shoulders as well.

"Don't tell me you're okay with this???" Chris said loudly with frustration, standing and shoving his chair away from him.

"Uh… how about you look at it from where I'm standing? If we let them, he pretty much breaks the imprint for me…. If we let them and he doesn't, we'll be back to where we started and just do what we planned to do from the beginning…" She explained her reasoning for being so accepting on the subject, the idea of him leaving her for good both pulling at her and exciting her at the same time.

"That's right, I mean look at how it's worked already? I distanced myself from her for a few days, not calling or showing up and she and Jacob were able to have sweet adorable steamy sex…. How great is that??" Bryant said almost laughing, watching Chris as he began to fume, breathing heavily and shaking.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't be causing any trouble?" Jacob asked Bryant as Leah stared at him with disbelief.

"You told him???' She yelled, punching Jacob in the arm.

"No! ugh… I'll explain later…" He said pinching his nose and hanging his head, ready to end the conversation and go to bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. He just makes it so easy… no more though… I'll be going now. I'll contact you after I speak with my clan and elders. We'll get it all sorted out soon. Cheveyo wont show himself for a few days, he's a chicken shit. If he thinks we'll be waiting he wont attack, so stay low key. I will see you all soon.." Bryant threw a hand up as he exited through the backdoor.

"This is bullshit." Chris said simply to Leah as he walked passed them to the living room, flopping down onto the couch.

"Okay… so what now?" She asked Jacob while watching Chris.

"Well we have to talk to Sam and the others… and the elders…. And the family and imprints… let them know what's going on. I don't think they'll be to keen on working with werewolves…" Jacob said sighing heavily, Leah's eyes widening.

"He's a _werewolf?" _She breathed, unsure of what that consisted of.

"Yep. How about you wait until tomorrow to ask, when I explain to everyone else? I'm tired as hell…. And just took in a pile of information… I'm still trying to process it…." He said leaning against the door frame.

She smiled and nodded, a million thoughts racing through her head. She was still a little annoyed with the fact they'd be working with the person who had beaten and raped her not so long ago, but was a little more content knowing that might be what got her out of the imprint for good. If he kept to his word then she'd be free and clear of him, never having to bother with it again, never worrying or having to play the damsel in distress. She thought about Cheveyo's pack and still wasn't sure why they were coming around, Chris never told her what he actually wanted. Of course they knew it had to do with her, but he never specified on what it was. She turned and looked at him while she and Jacob headed up the stairs, tempted to ask him right then, but knew he was pretty angry with the situation and decided to push it of until the next day. They had a lot of ground to cover and could just throw that in along with the rest, if he was willing to tell her that is. She knew he'd be pretty upset after Bryant's little spiel about her and Jacob, knowing he'd want to know what happened and would ask a million questions about her and Jacob's relationship. Question's she honestly couldn't answer because they hadn't even talked about it yet. He'd ask where she stood with Jacob, and where she stood with him. Although it was the truth, she didn't want to tell him she didn't have those sort of feelings for him, fearing it would break him. He'd been through so much and lost so many of his friends and family, she knew that his feelings for her were a lot stronger than she had previously thought, making their situation a lot more complicated.

When they reached Leah's bedroom, she and Jacob leapt onto the bed, both cuddling up under the covers. After only a few minutes Jacob's phone sounded off, the ring tone indicating it was Bella, or Renesmee.

"Hello??" He sounded a lot more frustrated then he had intended.

"Hey, it's Bella…." Her voice rang over the phone, forcing him to shut his eyes tightly, afraid of what her reason for calling was.

"Hey Bells, what's going on?" He tried to sound casual.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're coming to visit for a few days. Edward, Renesmee and I that is. She wants to see you.." Bella sounded so confident, almost knowing for sure he wouldn't say no.

Jacob looked to Leah who could hear the conversation clearly, his eyes were pleading, almost as if asking for help. He had told her it still wasn't easy for him, that it still hurt and they still talked. Things like what Bella had just done made it one hundred times worse, causing him to want to automatically cave in and say yes. But that's not what he wanted, and he didn't want to lose the battle he'd been fighting for so long.

"Answer her Jake…" Leah whispered, rubbing his shoulder encouragingly.

Instead of answering he did the only thing he could at that moment, feeling that he was to weak to talk to the young girl that Bella would use to make him bend to her will.

He hung up.

****Alrighty, so I'm sure that some of you will have a million questions. If it's a question you don't think I'll get to in the next chapter send me a message or review and I'll gladly answer!! I hope this wasn't confusing, if it was please let me know!** **


	11. Tensions at an All Time High

****Thanks so much for all the great reviews!! I'm glad you all liked the progression last chapter, I was a little worried that some would get confused considering how much information was put in chapter 10, but so far it seems good. (: For those of you who feel like Bryant is getting off easy, no worries I wont let it just be forgotten. Everything will come into play during the next few chapters when the pack has to start working with him and his brothers. Hope you enjoy! Of course I want you to let me know what you think! And like I said before, if you have any questions just ask me and I'll be happy to answer or clear up any confusion! (:****

**Chapter 11. Tempers at an All Time High.**

_Deliver me into my fate_

_If I'm alone I cannot hate_

_I don't deserve to have you_

_Ooh, my smile was taken long ago_

_If I can change I hope I never know. _

"He is a WHAT???" Embry stood, eyes wide and face almost priceless.

"Werewolf… he and his brothers will be camping out not to far from here until this other pack is taken care of…." Jacob was standing at the head of the room beside Sam, who was just as dumbfounded with all the information Jacob had just given them.

Leah sat on the couch beside Seth and Chris, her attention focused solely on Jacob who had been in a pretty foul mood for most of the day.

"Holy shit…. We're going to be working with…_werewolves. _That is just crazy… but kind of cool I guess." Quil piped in from his seat on the floor beside Paul, who looked as intrigued as he was.

"Wait… but weren't we supposed to be keeping this guy away? I thought we were going to get to tear him apart for what he did to Ms. Sexy Pants over there….. We're not just letting him get away with it are we?" Paul, being the hot tempered and ill mannered person that he is, automatically began to lose his temper thinking of the subject.

"The only reason I agreed to this is because in exchange for letting him help us with Cheveyo's pack, he agreed to reject Leah's imprint and cut all ties, leaving her free to break it. I know some of you wont feel comfortable with this, and I'm sorry. But we're just going to have to deal with it for now, it will make it much easier to get rid of the other wolves and we take care of Leah's situation at the same time." Jacob's words were harsh, his frustration and anger with his lack of self control regarding his imprint flooding over into the meeting.

"So how do we do this… like when will we be meeting with Cheveyo?" Sam tried to stay on subject and get it over with.

"Bryant will be calling me today, I'll let you guys know when I find out. Until then everyone needs to be on patrol.. I have to go to the Cullen's today and let them know what's going on. Part of the agreement we made…." Jacob finished his statement and immediately left for the kitchen, not particularly wanting to engage in anymore conversations.

Jared got up and followed Jacob into the kitchen despite his obvious frustration.

"So how in any way is this safe for us or our people…. That is kind of our thing isn't it?" Jared kept himself distanced from Jacob as he spoke.

"How is it safe if we don't do this? Bryant will more than likely attack us out of spite if I were to say no, and this way we're less likely to lose anyone while fighting Cheveyo's pack with the numbers they will add." Jacob spoke from the sink, his eyes closed trying to keep focused.

"Right, I'm sure your decision was made as soon as he dangled Leah in front of your face. You cant base decisions solely on--"

"Jared, what I do is none of your fucking business. I don't have to explain myself to you. YOU cant base decisions solely on the fact that your still pissed at her for stupid childish games the two of you used to play. Don't lecture me on doing the right thing when you were ready to throw her to the sharks all because of some petty differences you had with her almost a year ago." Jacob was yelling at that point, more than ready for an altercation, of course someone that wasn't one of his own would have been a better candidate.

Jared stared at him for a moment, trying to place exactly where Jacob's anger was coming from and where it was directed. When he couldn't find an easy way out of the argument without losing or ending up in a brawl, he just gave up.

"Alright Jake, you win. My bad…" Jared backed away slowly as he spoke, watching Jacob's shaking figure try to gather itself. Leah came in behind him and walked over to Jacob, placing a hand on his back and leading him outside.

"You know, blowing up on everyone isn't exactly a good way to start this…" She tried to sound more helpful than sarcastic.

"I know. I think I'm going to head to the Cullen's and fill them in, I don't really care if I'm rude to them." Jacob tried to joke as best he could, giving her a weak smile.

"Do you want me to come?" He hugged her tightly for a moment before releasing and turning for the woods, silently giving her an answer.

"Hey, before you go… what did you want to talk to me about?" She took a few steps forward to avoid any shouting due to distance, remembering the promised conversation.

He stood for a moment facing the wood line, his brow furrowed and muscles in knots, tension prominent throughout his body. He had planned to give her the long version, every single thought he could muster up and just spit it all out at once. But given his current state and lack of time, he decided against it.

Jacob turned to her, managing a smile and shifted his weight to his right side. After a few moments of silence between the two he stood up strait and looked dead into her eyes, melting any sort of resolve she had built for what he had to say.

"I love you."

With that he turned, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the side, his shorts following. When he reached the woods he phased immediately, bursting into a full sprint in a matter of seconds.

Three little words. That was what he wanted to talk to her about, yet it seemed appropriate for the two of them, neither any good with feelings or dealing with them. She stared at the spot he disappeared from, thinking over the tiny words before she was interrupted.

"What's his deal?" Jared spoke quietly from behind her, posted against the side of the house.

"Bella wants him to visit with Renesmee, she called last night." Leah answered him honestly, a very blunt and matter-of-fact tone to her voice.

"That would explain his pissy attitude…" Jared stayed behind her, trying to think of something else to say to her.

"Yeah.. It does…" She said awkwardly, turning to face him with a questioning expression.

"Look Leah.. I know we have had our issues… well.. Mainly you _being _my issue… but I uh..--."

"Don't worry about it, lets just get all of this over with and I'l--"

Before she could get her words out they heard an ear piercing howl, shaking the ground beneath them and carrying throughout the whole of La Push.

"That's Jacob…" She said before the howl was finished.

That was all it took for all of them to bolt in the direction it came from, all trying frantically to see what was going on. Leah kept getting bits and pieces of Jacob's mind rushing in and out of her head, all she could really pin point was that he was in trouble. They reached a huge break in the earth, a ditch that stretched about as wide as a lake and ran as far as they could see. It was almost canyon like, without all the rock. Smack in the middle was Jacob and about five other wolves, none of which seemed very friendly. Leah and the others reached the bottom and they all backed off, allowing Jacob to stand. They were of course ready to attack when they heard clapping coming from the top of the divot.

"Very nicely done…. I admire your cowardliness, your pack is becoming widely known for it…" Bryant and four others that greatly favored him descended, taking places beside Jacob when they reached the bottom.

The largest of the five phased, stepping forward and cocking his head.

"Your with them now? Wow… never thought I'd see the day when a bunch of disg--"

"Choose your words carefully friend, I would hate to end your life before the party really begins…" Bryant warned him, taking a stand inches from the man's face, his calm attitude quickly fading.

"Ooh I'm so scared!!" The man laughed loudly, an act that forced Bryant's friends to move backwards, leading Jacob with them.

"Lets try this again…--" Before Bryant could finish the man spit dead in his face.

Bryant stood for a moment, staring at the man, seemingly making his decision. After a few moments Leah and the other's watched as he burst out of his clothes, his muscles and height both growing instantly. His head was a wolf's no doubt, but his body was like a beefed up man's, standing seven or eight feet tall, shorter than Jacob still. He was covered with fur and his claws were long and sharp, every inch of him was black, all accept his eyes. There was no room left for his usual black irises, they were completely taken over by the liquid metal that on a regular basis only laced them. He stood tall, growling viciously, slobber escaping his mouth that seemed over crowded with large teeth.

"_Uh… I take it that the battle is starting early?_" Seth looked to Jacob for confirmation.

"_Seems that way, remember, Bryant's crew are on our side.. don't attack them._" Jacob's orders bellowed throughout the pack's minds, pretty much giving the go ahead to attack if needed.

After the man phased he and Bryant collided into a huge mass of flying fur and shredding teeth, the poor man not seeming to stand a chance. A few seconds into their little brawl, and after the others started to inch forward and threaten attack, Cheveyo walked through the trees followed by a large group of men, holding his hand up to his pack members to back away. Bryant broke away from the half mauled wolf and stood, heaving and growling, beside Jacob.

"Must it all end in violence? Cant we just work out some sort of arrangement?" Cheveyo stepped to Jacob, seeming more willing to talk to him than the obviously infuriated werewolf beside him.

Jacob phased and moved to the middle of the two large groups, looking around to find many of Bryant's family gathered around at the top of the divot watching and waiting.

"You're on our land, and I believe you were warned…" Jacob said simply, really no longer interested in talking. Why would he be when he had an open outlet to release his frustrations into?

"I understand but I only want to talk to Miss Clearw--" Before Leah's name had exited his mouth Jacob stepped forward leaving only a few inches between them.

"I think I have made myself very clear about that subject and I'm not going to change my mind any time soon. You will not talk to, nor be anywhere near her at any point in time unless she is assisting in killing all of you. In that case, it would be acceptable." Jacob was yelling, his temper making his body desperate to return to his wolf form.

"I see… well… I don't want to fight you but… if you wont agree then I guess we have no choice do we?"

Leah figured that they would talk today, fight tomorrow, that's how things usually worked in the war of the mythical creatures world. However, her alpha, was in no mood to chat. Taking that into perspective, when he phased and nearly took Cheveyo's head off in one single snap, she couldn't keep herself from being a little surprised. He had given no warning, had sent to signal, no images flashed through his mind. It was as if for a brief moment, he just let go and released all that was bothering him in one sweep of his jaws.

Now the after effects, the ones in which she thought would be dire, ended up being fairly interesting. After his momentary melt down, Jacob regained all mental stability and flashed orders for them to attack immediately. So they did. All of their pack and all of Bryant's clan shifted into their other halves, leaving clothing shredded all over the ground. It really amazed her how different they all were when phased, how they almost forgot about everyone on the outside, thinking only of the enemy and their pack members.

So it began, a complete battle of the fittest. Alpha against alpha, pack against pack. Leah might have worried about Jacob if she hadn't glanced over to see he had already almost torn Cheveyo apart. So instead she focused on herself. Because just like it was alpha against alpha, pack against pack, it was beta against beta. And compared to Leah's mediocre sized grey wolf, he was huge. Being the only girl had its down sides and this was most defiantly one of them, at that moment she almost wished Jacob had given beta to someone else. But being the thick skulled and headstrong person she is, she found her target and moved swiftly to him. Weaving in and out of clashed figures biting, snapping, tearing and scratching at each other.

She reached him and didn't think twice about it, she didn't announce her presence or think of something clever to say. She never stopped running and hit him with almost enough force to knock herself out. She didn't falter nor slow down, she got back to her feet and wasted no time in reaching directly for his neck.

Maybe Cheveyo's pack hadn't been ready for them, maybe they thought they'd get out of fighting by talking. Because at the rate they were going they didn't understand why Bryant's family hadn't killed them already, given their obvious lack of fighting skills. Leah had been worried at first, for Seth, for Jacob, for herself. But after she began taking out the beta of the pack with no excessive amount of effort, her worries quickly faded and confidence took over.

It was only a brief miscommunication that led to Leah and Paul almost ripping each other apart, but ended with the two of them working together to take out the two they had been assigned. Leaving the two in limp piles on the ground. There was a lot of blood, a lot of disgusting sites and smells, but all in all they were doing much better then they ever could have hoped.

"_Are you okay?_" Paul asked Leah as they returned to the middle to watch the ongoing battle between Cheveyo and Jacob. It would have most defiantly been over by then had one of Cheveyo's pack members not interrupted and been quickly removed by Leah's undeniably enraged pack leader.

"_Yeah I'm fine…is everyone else okay_" She thought about her brother and of course got an offended response.

"_I'm fine Leah geez, I'm not helpless you know!!_" He said meeting up with her and Paul. Everyone seemed to be fine so far, but when they looked over to Sam he had a few to many to deal with at once, which led them to assist of course.

Leah, Paul and Seth all aided Sam in restraining the last few standing enemy wolves, pinning them to the ground. Yes, at that moment they were enemies, but they didn't want to kill everyone. Who would return home to tell the tale?

"_Jacobs bleeding pretty bad…_" Embry, who was standing only a few feet away from the brawling alphas spoke to the pack.

"_We need to gather around, others keep stepping in and taking shots while he's fighting._" Embry warned, still watching the fight intently for any cheating. Which of course as he just pointed out, had been going on before they weeded out enough of the threat to be able to pay attention.

The pack gathered around with their backs to Jacob, keeping any remaining enemies that had been hiding or only wounded away. At one point two of what seemed to be Cheveyo's "finest" tried to work as a team and get through the intelligently created wall Jacob's very loyal pack had created, only to have both their faces scared beyond belief as Quil and Jared tore ruthlessly at them, never moving from their positions.

"_Have you seen Chris?_" Seth asked Leah, showing her an image of him only being there at the beginning then disappearing right when the fighting began.

"_No… is he phased?_" Leah asked him, not finding any sign of her once very good friend in her mind.

"_Not that I can see, I think he bailed.._" Her brother rolled his eyes and was not shy about expressing his distaste for Chris's apparent cowardly actions.

"_Oh well, we don't need him. I don't think I'd want to fight my family either._" Jared spoke fairly calmly, glancing briefly at Jacob who was still entangled with the other large wolf.

"_Why is this taking so long? He had him not to long ago…."_ Paul peeked over his shoulder, remembering a brief thirty minutes earlier Jacob having him pinned to the ground.

"_I'm telling you man, he's hurt. I've been watching for a few minutes now, the longer it goes on the weaker he gets…_" Embry's tone was almost annoyed, having already addressed his worry once.

Leah shifted uncomfortably, wanting to intervene and help him, but of course knowing she couldn't. That would forfeit Jacob and leave Cheveyo the victor. But, if Jacob lost, she wouldn't restrain from killing him. That exact thought was the same one running through the other's minds.

"_Will all of you shut up with the discouraging remarks! I'm trying to concentrate!!_" Jacob's voice boomed into their heads, causing Leah to smirk a bit.

Cheveyo's pack members had pretty much given up, all being either fatally or almost fatally wounded. So they turned to face Jacob, watching every movement carefully. Finally Jacob broke ground, latching onto the side of Cheveyo's neck and slamming his head to the ground, his back end still half standing. Jacob forced him to submit, grabbing hold of what Leah assumed to be Cheveyo's trachea judging by the hideous noises he was making trying to get air to his lungs. Jacob pulled and ripped at Cheveyo's neck, his jaws clasped tightly, refusing to let go. He began shaking him violently, lifting him up momentarily only to slam him back down.

"_Jacob stop!_" Chris finally reappeared, jumping off the ledge placing him in the middle of the circle the pack and Bryant's group had created.

"Oh wonderful, now Mr. I-have-no-balls wants to show up. How about you and I cozy up and let these two finish. It's rude to interrupt Christopher…" Bryant spat at Chris who was standing far to close to Jacob and his ex alpha.

"_What do you mean stop? So he can get up and we start this all over? I don't think so I'm finished with this shit._" Jacob yelled angrily at him, slamming Cheveyo repeatedly against the canyon wall, still holding tightly to his neck.

Every time Cheveyo's body hit, you could hear a disgusting gurgle come from his throat, breaths obviously becoming fewer. If she wouldn't have been constantly teased by her pack members she might have cringed at the site, blood pooling around Jacob and Cheveyo, a mix of them both.

"_Jacob I mean it, stop now! If you kill him I'll kill you._" Leah stared at Chris as the words exited his mouth, taken aback by his threat and the weight it carried.

With that Jacob clenched his jaws as tight as possible and yanked one more good time, sending Cheveyo's body hurling to the ground and part of him still in Jacob's mouth, had he been in his right mind, it would have been enough to make him hurl.

"_So do it…" _Jacob stepped forward, his frame quaking and body oozing tension and aggression towards his new adversary.

Leah wasn't sure how to handle the situation, she hoped Chris would back off. Take back his words and step down. Though it was circling through everyone's minds that Chris had waiting until then to arrive, challenging Jacob while he was weakened and injured. She couldn't step in, the challenge had been made. Either he had to submit, or fight until one was either killed or caved.


	12. Surrenders, and Showers

****Yo Yo, chapter 12. (: Thanks for all the great reviews, let me know what you think!!****

**Chapter 12. Surrenders, and Showers**

_Anything may be betrayed_

_Anyone may be forgiven_

_But not those who lack the courage of their own greatness._

"_Chris have you lost your damn mind??_" Seth yelled at him, whimpering slightly as Jacob continued to inch towards him.

Chris stood staring at Cheveyo's lifeless body, horrorstruck. A pained expression playing across his features, not even realizing how close Jacob was getting to him, and exactly how serious Jacob was about accepting his challenge.

"_Chris, lets all just go home..…_" Leah pleaded with him, trying to break him from his trance and focus on the approaching threat.

"Oh dear god, is it really worth this? Are you really going to stand there and let yourself get killed all because your staring at a dead body?" Bryant's sarcasm broke through, earning an angry glare from Chris.

Chris turned to Jacob, and instead of doing the smart thing and backing away he stepped forward growling loudly. Jacob began circling him slowly, giving him ample time to back out and leave. Or maybe give a reason why he'd want to fight with him. Leah decided she wasn't going to just stand there and watch them tear each other apart, mainly because it wasn't fair on Jacob's part, with him being injured.

"_Chris stop, please don't do this!"_ He snapped his head to her, obviously surprised by her close position, but turned to ignore her all the same.

Chris made the first move, whipping around and pulling Jacob's back leg out from under him, dragging his large frame across the ground. He pulled and shook Jacob's leg violently, a sickening cracking noise beginning to sound every time he did so. Jacob flipped in one swift motion, snapping harshly at Chris's neck, catching him the last time and snatching him by his fur. They flung each other around, while everyone just stood and watched all unsure of what to do, of what they _could _do. Chris latched onto the gigantic hole Cheveyo had left in Jacob's neck, earning a horrifyingly loud and painful yelp from Jacob, his body trying frantically to get Chris to release the tender and still bleeding wound. Jacob dropped to the ground, Chris on top of him still holding tightly to the open laceration, and in one single swipe placed a huge gash up Chris's side, blood immediately pouring out. The severity and pain of the wound forced Chris to release, his figure falling roughly to the ground, low whimpers escaping his throat. Though Jacob wasn't all peaches and cream, his neck was bleeding profusely and other small wounds that wouldn't have usually phased him only added to the blood loss. The lack of blood almost resulting in him being unable to stand up, it was becoming a struggle to move at all. He whimpered and moaned as he strained to pull himself up, finally positioning himself over Chris.

"_Please, just give up… I don't want to kill you…._" Jacob almost pleaded with him, his eyes no longer hard and shielded, but filled with pain and exasperation.

Chris lay there limp for a moment before nodding, giving confirmation that he was backing down.

"What??? You're just going to let him walk?? He attacked you!" Bryant yelled loudly, pointing to Chris's struggling figure.

Jacob phased, his body a battered mess, and turned to Bryant.

"I'm done fighting today, if anyone still has hard feelings in a day or so…. Come see me then.." Jacob turned and began limping in the direction of Sam's house, holding his neck to slow the bleeding. Most of it just seeping through his fingers.

"_Leah, go help him get cleaned up…" _Sam instructed, phasing to chat with Bryant's group. The rest of Cheveyo's pack retreating quickly.

Chris stood, following Jacob's lead and heading to the house. Leah was at Jacob's side in a second, trying to get him to lean on her. His leg obviously hard to walk on, of course he refused.

When they reached the house Chris and Leah phased, Leah helping both of them into the house. Emily caught site of them and immediately grabbed Chris and led him to the kitchen sink to clean his wounds.

"Take Jacob upstairs, there's a first aid kit in the master bathroom, clean him up in there." Emily said to Leah, ignoring the fact all three were naked.

Leah led Jacob upstairs to Sam and Emily's bathroom, leaning him against the counter and getting out every she'd need. She dampened a rag and placed it softly to his neck, earning not only a loud groan, but he slapped her hand away and moved towards the door.

"Don't be such a baby, Jake. I have to clean it.." He glared more so at the rag than her, but kept pulling away nevertheless.

"I'm okay…" He said weakly, trying his best to play it off.

"Come on Jacob, please…" She waited for a moment, his eyes shutting for a moment, reopening with a dramatic roll.

She dabbed firstly at his neck, the worst of all his injuries, unsure of where to begin. After wiping away most of the blood she began dabbing peroxide around the edges to begin with, then moving closer to the center and moving over the large teeth marks, the entire wound bubbling from the substance's presence. She cleaned it as best she could and placed a large bandage over it, moving on to the next cut or gigantic gash. She was cleaning one on his stomach when they heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"What?" Jacob called, obviously still a bit wound up.

"I was just checking on you man, you okay?" Sam's voice rang through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We'll be out in a minute…" Jacob answered him just as harshly, his body tensing every time she touched one of the tender areas.

She pulled a small shard of stone from his stomach, obviously a broken rock had got thrown into the mix as they were slinging each other across the ground. When she pulled it he jerked, gripping the counter and almost breaking it. She placed a hand on his chest, watching his facial expressions carefully.

"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly, his body and face answering her question before she asked.

"I'm alright Leah, lets just go…" He motioned for the door only to be pulled back to the counter.

"I have to finish this, do you want them to get infected?" She almost scolded him, turning her attention back to his stomach.

He watched her as she began on his leg, cleaning all the open teeth marks and cuts. Of course it all hurt unbelievably bad but he really didn't have the energy to argue with her. He was completely worn out, having already been pretty worked up before the fight even began. She looked over him and smiled, satisfied with her handy work. Then cleaned up the mess and reached for the door knob. Jacob moved her hand and locked the door, picking her up by her ass and placing her on the counter.

"Your turn…" He retrieved the first aid kit from its place and opened it up, pulling back out the tools she had used on him.

"Mines really not that bad…" She said sheepishly, forgetting that she was naked and that every inch of her skin was showing. Including the large wound placed strategically on her upper thigh.

"To bad, I'm cleaning it anyway." He said firmly, the hard exterior that had been placed during the fight still not breaking.

After bandaging it he threw the bloody wash cloth in the hamper and closed the kit, turning to her with a strange gaze.

"Anything else hurt?" He asked her running his eyes up and down her figure, eyeing every inch carefully. A sudden burst of energy filling him, a sort of need, a desire.

"No… not that I can tell…"

He moved forward, grabbing her knees and sliding her to the edge of the counter, pressing her body to his. He slid his hands around her, taking hold of her hips and squeezing letting his lips hover inches from hers. She was staring into his eyes that were burning with a very heavy intensity, lust screaming from his pupils. She couldn't really understand why he would be interested in having sex after fighting a very tiring battle, one that left him pretty beat up, and while they were in Sam's bathroom at that.

"Jake…. don't you think we should rest?" She challenged, trying to break herself from his gaze.

"I told you, I'm fine." He breathed into her mouth, pressing himself to her and kissing her neck, sucking roughly before moving back to look at her.

He picked her up, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, placing his quickly rising manhood only inches away from her entrance. Poking and teasing her as he moved them towards the shower. He turned the water on, pulling her into a very deep and very passionate kiss. His tongue dominating in her mouth, hers wrapping around his and stroking it as he explored her mouth almost desperately. He bit her bottom lip as he adjusted the water temperature to the hottest setting, quickly filling the bathroom with steam. The steam created a thin layer of moisture all over their bodies, the warmth from them and the water making the small room almost unbearable, their sweat mixing with the damp air as he continued to assault her tongue and the walls of her mouth. He stepped into the shower, slamming the door behind him and pressing her roughly to the wall, moving his hand in between their centers and teasing her clit as the scorching water ran over them creating a very heated and sensual effect. She leaned her head back, letting him suck on her neck almost painfully, her moans becoming much more frequent as he continued to tease her throbbing peak.

"Jake what the hell? We need to get downstairs…." She feigned resistance, trying her best to stay on point and return to their awaiting pack.

He silenced her protests plunging his tongue back into her mouth, loud growls erupting from his chest and vibrating to her lips. He locked his fingers into her soaked hair, pulling her face closer to his, moving his fingers to her opening and lightly moving them over it. She closed her eyes tightly, dipping her head into the crook of his neck.

"Look at me Leah…" He demanded, pushing two fingers into her, Leah's eyes opened catching his smoldering gaze. Fanning the growing flame in the pit of her stomach, quickly being brought to the surface.

He grabbed her hips and pushed her down meeting his first thrust, pushing his entire length into her, earning a very arousing and pleasure filled yelp. He pushed his forehead to hers as he pumped in and out, his pace quickening and his need growing more urgent. Their eyes stayed locked, reading every single emotion and expression that entered or exited them, both of them matching the other's desperate lust drenched desire. She couldn't hold the light screams that were trying to escape as she drew closer and closer, every thrust pushing her that much closer.

"baby… cum for me…. Please…" His tone was different, much softer than his previous demanding commands. His words almost breaking her right then, his voice echoing in her ear.

"Leah…" He breathed her name into her ear, her screams getting louder.

After a few more slowed, hard, thrusts she collapsed. Her entire body shook as she rode her climax, his coming soon after allowing his warmth to fill her to her core. He held her there tightly, his grip never loosening, staying inside her as long as he could. Her chest heaved up and down, her head still pressed to his forehead, their eyes never escaping the other's. He reached, still gazing at her, and turned off the water. Panting and sweating, he moved them both out of the shower. Slowly and softly pulling out of her and seating her back on the counter, kneeling in front of her and placing his hands on her stomach. She watched him curiously as he kissed both thighs, and planted soft, sweet kisses up her stomach to her neck. Licking the mark he had previously left that was still burning, easing the sensation as he ran his tongue over it.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, his hands roaming all over her body, rubbing her skin softly. Nuzzling his head into her hair and neck.

"No, that was amazing…" She said honestly, unsure of why it was so great, but knowing for a fact it was.

He took both hands and brushed her hair away from her face, kissing her repeatedly causing loud chuckles to escape her, his mood change and of course the amazing sex they just had easing her tension a little. She couldn't stop laughing as he continued to peck her lips and do the same to her cheeks and neck, his quick movements tickling her skin.

"We really should go downstairs and make sure everything is okay…" Leah wrapped her arms around his neck, holding her head back a little to look at him.

"I know, I just don't want to. I don't want to see Chris or Bryant… they're just going to try to piss me off again…. And I'm in such a good mood now…" He smiled and hugged her tightly, inhaling her scent as he ran his fingers up the middle of her back sending shivers climbing behind them.

"So what we're just going to hide out in Sam's bathroom for the rest of the day?" She laughed at his childish behavior, both of them knowing they had to go deal with Bryant and Chris.

"I thought about sneaking out and grabbing some blankets… we could stay the night…." He smirked and kissed her chin, amused with their very naked and very playful situation.

"Come on, we need to deal with this…. Find out what the hell Chris's problem was… is…. Whatever…" She rolled her eyes and huffed thinking about his reckless and very offensive actions, pissed that he would attack Jacob knowing that he was Leah's alpha and from what she could make of it "lover" for the time being.

"It's bothering you isn't it?" Jacob said with a very understanding expression.

"What do you mean?… Chris?" She of course wanted to pretend that it wasn't, that she wasn't having a hard time or that Bryant being around wasn't killing her.

"You know what I mean Leah, it's okay. I understand. It will all be over soon and you wont have to worry about it anymore.." He stood, bringing her with him.

"How did you know?" She questioned as she followed him into Sam's still empty bedroom.

"I can just tell, you're being all focused and trying to keep yourself preoccupied… here, wear this.." He threw her a t shirt, then rummaged through Emily's drawers until he found a pair of shorts that would fit her.

Jacob found himself something of Sam's to wear, both of them getting dressed slowly, neither having any sort of desire to face the group downstairs. He grabbed her hand and led her to the door, pausing to replace the façade he had allowed to crumble due to their encounter. When they reached the bottom of the staircase the smell of bacon hit their noses immediately, their mouths watering thinking of any sort of food.

"You guys hungry?" Emily smiled at them, fixing two plates and handing them to Jacob who placed them on the table and sat in front of one.

"They are outside waiting Jake… they both want to talk to you…" Quil stood in the doorway, an apologetic expression displayed.

Jacob nodded his head and sighed, looking to Leah as he stood.

"Well, let's go find out if we're finished with all of this…" He held his hand out to her, leading her to the door.

Jacob looked outside, seeing both Chris and Bryant standing opposite each other, large scowls present. He of course said nothing to Leah, but could tell by Bryant's reaction to him letting Chris live, and the distant angry glare he was holding at the moment that things weren't going to be as simple as he'd hoped. But he wouldn't say anything, he would go be friendly and try to talk his way out of it. Though, he didn't really believe talking werewolves out of getting what they wanted would be easy, whatever it might be.

****Okay so I'm so so so so sorry about dragging what was supposed to be in this chapter out. I threw a small lemon in there so I could get this chapter posted and buy me some time. Lol. I'm trying to decide what to do with Bryant and Chris, so I'll have the next chapter with answers on what the two of them are going to do either tonight or tomorrow sometime. Sorry for the delay, I'm torn on what to do with this one. (: Thanks again to all the readers!****


	13. Didn't See That Coming

****I am so sorry for the delay, it shouldn't be happening again any time soon! (: Chapter 13, review and enjoy!****

**Chapter 13. Didn't See That Coming.**

"Nice of you to join us… not like it took thirty years or anything…." Bryant didn't even glace at the two approaching figures, his attention directed only to the woods. His face made it very obvious that he was angry. "So let's just get strait to it. Chris, what the fuck is wrong with you man? And you…" Jacob said turning on Bryant.

"What happened to you having my back? Why didn't you see he was going to pull that kind of stunt?" Jacob questioned looking back and forth between Bryant and Chris with an almost amused expression. Feeling much better and much more energized after his rendezvous with Leah in the upstairs bathroom, but only slightly. The anger and frustration still there underneath the surface.

Chris, having already been asked this question by Bryant was ready with an answer, while Bryant stood seemingly dazed by Jacob's accusing inquiry. The thought of his lack of reading Chris' intent beforehand not having crossed his mind until that very moment. His eyes narrowed in on Chris' smirking face, anger flaring beneath the seemingly impenetrable chrome plates.

"I'm waiting for an answer, what the hell happened out there today? We were supposed to be on the same team, but it seems to me that not everybody had the same agenda. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but Chris I thought you were on board with what was to go down with Cheveyo and his pack?" Jacob demanded.

"I'm sorry Jacob I just… I didn't want you to kill him. I know that he was bad but… he's my ex wife's whole world… I just didn't want to see her hurt from all of this." Chris tried to sound sincere.

Bryant scoffed and stood, facing Chris with an indescribable expression. His face almost seeming hurt, his eyes irreconcilable to his usual careless and almost menacing veneer.

"You and I both know that you're lying through those pretty little teeth… why don't you tell them the truth Chris…." Bryant stepped forward, and a stony hardness washed over his features, seeming to regain his composure for the time being.

"Oh shut up! Give it a rest already. Not everybody is a sneaky, slimy, conniving scum bag like you. Some of us actually care for the women in our lives." Chris retorted.

Bryant started pacing, a very fidgety and almost insane look about him. He started mumbling and shooting his glace between Leah and Chris, anxiousness and frustration reflected in his expression as he contemplated his next words.

"We both know that your theatrics today had very little to do with your ex, and everything to do with who you want now. If you get my drift. And your "caring" almost got Jacob killed not once but twice and God only knows what would have happened to Leah had Cheveyo gotten his hands on her." Bryant replied.

"Now isn't that the pot calling the kettle…. Can't be any worse than what you've already done to her." Chris responded nonchalantly.

Leah gasped at his response and Chris, seeing the error of his words, quickly tried to back peddle.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded. It's just that he is standing here playing the fierce protector and he doesn't have the slightest idea what he is talking about." Chris pleaded, frustration coloring every word.

"Well what exactly do you think he's talking about, Chris? Your involvement in the events of today or the motives behind your petty spectacle…. Though your attacking Jacob pretty much speaks for itself…"Leah was standing pretty close to him, watching his face carefully, thinking that she knew him pretty well.

"Leah don't let him come between us… he's just trying to hurt you more than he already---" Chris cried.

"Enough!" Jacob bellowed. Growing tired of his trite excuses and whining. His words had been infused with great emotion and remorse, but something in his face conveyed his deceitful intent.

Before Jacob could begin a figure emerged from the trees, his appearance instantly informing them that he was one of Bryant's.

"Bryant, we have to go, the council called an urgent meeting…. They wouldn't say what was going on, only that we needed to get back immediately." Bryant's second in command gave the information and swiftly disappeared back into the now black forest.

"Well, I guess we will have to continue this at a later date…" Bryant said as he rose, stopping a few feet short of the trees.

"But Jacob… I just want you to know that my intentions were nothing short of loyal. I may not be the most trustworthy person, but when I give my word I stick to it. I didn't see anything, and that's the truth." He glanced back briefly before heading home, leaving Jacob fairly confused. Finding Bryant, the one they were originally against, a bit more trust worthy then Leah's so called "best friend". Chris having caused nothing but trouble during his stay.

With Bryant's departure the pack dispersed in different directions, Sam and a couple of others went to the house, the rest heading back out to patrol. Jacob and Leah however, stayed glued to their spots still eyeing Chris cautiously. After he was sure everyone was gone, he spoke up seeming a little exited.

"Guys I'm so sorry about today, but you have to listen to my reasoning. I found a way to get around Bryant's crazy mind tricks, everything I did today was just a test, and I found it. He didn't suspect nor could he read anything I was going to do. I had every intention of backing off Jacob I swear I did, but after a minute I thought you were going to attack me anyways, I was just protecting myself. That's why I gave so easily…." Chris explained himself, looking between the two and smiling.

"How did you do it?" Jacob asked bluntly, still unconvinced.

"I stayed human and kept him out of my mind until the last second, the only way he can read you when you're human is through your eyes. It's just like keeping a pack member out when you're phased, you just don't think. And when you're human you show no emotion, give him nothing to read. He only guesses most of the time, a person's emotions and bits and pieces of conversations or events seen through their eyes, but if there's nothing there…. He has nothing to go on…."

Leah nodded as he explained, all of it making complete sense.

"Well then that's good right, when he comes back we don't have to worry about him knowing what we're planning…." Leah said turning to Jacob who was still wearing a scowl.

She seemed to be pretty convinced, Chris's reasoning dulling her anger and putting her on fairly good terms with him again.

"Yeah, sure… sounds wonderful…" Jacob rolled his eyes and sat on the ground, uninterested in where the conversation was headed.

"Leah I really am sorry, you know that I'm on your side. I have been from day one, I mean look at all we've gone through together… I was there for you the whole time you and Bryant were together…. And I'll be here for you as long as you need me… I promise." Chris had moved to her and was holding her hands, then began running his up and down her arms.

She smiled and hugged him, hopeful that he was being honest. They hugged for a moment, Jacob standing and clearing his throat, feeling uncomfortable with their close proximity and the ease in which Chris won her affection… and forgiveness. Jacob found his story sketchy, and felt he was manipulating Leah. Their friendship making her blind to his deceit.

"Alright well, I think I'm going to go for a run, maybe check the area. I'll be back in a little while…" Chris pecked Leah's forehead, phasing and leaving shortly after.

"So, you think he's being sincere?" Jacob asked nonchalantly, staring off in the direction Chris had disappeared in.

"I mean he seems honest enough… I feel like I can trust him. He really has done a lot for me and never lied to me before that I know of…. Why?" Leah took a seat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I just want to be sure you feel comfortable with him here… if for any reason you change your mind, let me know…" Jacob pulled her up with him as he rose, kissing her sweetly as he led her to the house.

He knew better than to push her, though he didn't trust Chris, she did. And to be honest, with Leah Clearwater, that's all that mattered. They walked into the house hand in hand, taking their seats on the couch in an attempt to relax. Paul put on a movie and the three of them plus Sam and Emily settled in to watch it, all staying silent to avoid any confrontations or talk of the battle.

* * *

Chris ran at a steady pace along the paths the pack patrolled, sniffing around and getting a good hold on every one's scents. The different pack members and Bryant's clan members, trying to get a feel on how to distinguish the difference, thinking he might need to soon. About halfway back to Sam's place he smelled a very different and very familiar human approaching, stopping him abruptly.

"Hey baby, I've missed you so much…. I'm so glad that you're okay…" Rochelle ran her fingers down Chris's side, stalking around his large frame with a large smirk. He phased back and turned to her, he couldn't help the excitement that flooded him seeing her again, without Cheveyo of course.

"Well, I am pretty amused with today's events. How exactly did you keep you're intentions from Bryant though, Cheveyo said that he could see into everyone's mind." Rochelle questioned, picking a flower and twirling it.

He explained to her how it worked, no emotion, no thoughts. The whole deal, her face seemingly unsurprised as he spoke.

"I see…. That's very interesting. I'm sure it will be handy when you all end up fighting his kind… enough of this mess…" She threw the flower, sauntering to him quickly and grabbing his face and kissing him roughly, not getting the reaction she expected.

He pulled away from her, holding her shoulders and shaking his head. He wanted nothing more than to be with her, especially after Leah blatantly chose Jacob over him. The smell of sex when they approached still disgustingly fresh in his memory.

"What's the matter Chris?? Don't you want to be with me? I thought you loved me…" She didn't seem upset, only amused. Cocking her head and pouting.

"I'm sorry Rochelle, but you know that I've moved on. I love someone else…." He backed away, his chest pounding and aching. She only laughed, rolling her eyes and shifting her weight to her right hip.

"Heartbreaking… really it is.. But I tell you what… I'll make you a deal. Since I have been such a pain to you, breaking your precious little heart on countless occasions. I will take Jacob out of the picture, making him mine, and leaving Leah sad and up for grabs… What do you say?"

He knew he should say no, that he should walk away and forget all about their conversation. However, thinking of Leah and knowing that she would never willingly leave Jacob, the temptation was just to strong. Leaving him feeling as if he had no other choice.

"No one will be hurt?" He asked reluctantly, staying put as she approached him.

"Of course not, you know I'm not one for violence…" She smiled, running her fingers down his face.

"What do you say?" She brushed her lips against his, breathing in his scent.

He thought carefully, a war waging in his mind. Chris had always known right from wrong, but he was weak when it came to people he loved. Never strong enough to say no.

"Alright, deal."

****A little short, I didn't want to cram. ch14 should be up tomorrow.****


	14. Sneaky, Sneaky

The next few days went by pretty slow, everyone either on patrol or sleeping. Of course in Leah and Jacob's case it was; patrolling, sleeping or giving frequent demonstrations of their disgusting lovey dovey antics. That's how it appeared to Chris anyways. At first he had felt bad about making a deal with Rochelle, but after their blatant displays that continuously landed right in front of him he honestly was ready for her to show up. But over the last twenty four hours he hadn't even needed her, Jacob was doing a good enough job pushing them a part on his own. His still intact imprint driving a nail right in between the two of them, Bella constantly calling and trying her best to get him to visit.

"Jacob you have to deal with this eventually!!" Leah shouted, angry that Jacob was still trying to dodge the bullet and with that making things worse.

"No, I don't! I'll handle this however the hell I want, this is **my business**." He shouted right back, adding fuel to her already flaming fire.

"Right I'm sorry, everything that has to do with me is completely with out a doubt your business, but as soon as I try to help you or give you advice you act like I have no right. Does that sound accurate to you?" She huffed, turning away from him and focusing on her can of soda.

Jacob sighed and pinched his nose, the arguing growing tiresome after already dealing with Bella twice that day. Chris couldn't help but smirk, their issues nothing short of amusing to him. But as usual, Jacob seemingly ruined everything for him.

"I'm sorry babe, listen how about we go over there? You and me."

Chris almost chocked on his chip, the proposition completely out of character for someone who had been spending his last three days or so on the run from not only his phone but everyone else's. His ex best friend calling anyone and everyone that she was able. Leah seemed just as shocked, turning to him with a suspicious glare.

"What's the catch?" She folded her arms and tried to ignore his boyish smirk, the one that seemed to win over anyone he flashed it at.

He stood and moved to her, slowly tracing his fingers under her shirt and across her skin. Making lines around to the small of her back where he rested them and placed his face in the crook of her neck.

"No catch, you're right. I need to go… but I want you to come with me…" He whispered, his breath tickling the space under her ear.

"Fine…. But I swear if she starts that shit with me I'---"

"I know! You will rip her into a million different pieces and then eat her, I got it. Though I've never been sure why you would want to eat her…" Jacob continued to smile, his widening when he saw that she was sporting one.

"I was just being dramatic, I wouldn't really eat her.." Leah let a small laugh break through her scowl, unable to stay angry with him.

Again their charade was making Chris want to vomit, him being present for the entire thing. His existence in the room completely forgotten as soon as Jacob turned up his charm. Leah and Jacob parted, him leaving the room and heading outside to strip and phase.

"Well, we're heading to the Cullen's. I'll see you later?" Leah asked calmly from the counter, Chris's face showing his frustration.

"Yeah sure, if you find time.." He shrugged, playing with the ice in his glass.

"Please don't be like this… you say you want me to be happy then get mad when I'm spending time with the person that _does_ make me happy. I mean I thought you would be happy that Jake and I are together…." She approached the table, placing her hands on the edge and leaning.

"I am, it's just that you and I were so close and spent so much time together… it's strange not having you around all the time…" Again he played her up, his sensitive efforts melting her almost instantly.

"I know, but things will get better. Me and him will get tired of each other being up each other's asses all the time and when we do I'll have more time to hang out with you…" She smiled genuinely, earning a fake on in return.

He nodded and they said their goodbyes, Leah leaving in the direction Jacob had gone. Following suit and phasing, the two of them taking off towards what Leah loved to call "the crypt".

* * *

Chris had been in the house by himself for around three hours, no word from anyone or anything exiting going on. So he sat. Staring at the TV with nothing interesting on it, his boredom becoming like a disease. Everything was halted by a knock on the door, startling him a bit before he rushed to answer it. Hoping it was someone he knew since technically it wasn't his house. He pulled it open and found Rochelle standing there, soaking wet with a tear stained face. His heart kicked into overdrive and he felt his chest caving in at the sight of her.

"What happened??" He asked worriedly, holding his hand out to her.

"Uh.. What are you doing? Jacob is supposed to answer!" She yelled in a whisper, peeking around for anyone's presence.

"Oh, damn, he's not here. Sorry… I haven't heard from them since they left for the vamp's house…" He stated nonchalantly, moving to let her in.

"What? Ugh! You're so stupid, if he's going over there to ditch his imprint then our plan is going to be ten times harder, we want to pull them away from each other…. Her going with him is like all "supportive" and junk…." She threw her hands up and huffed, his lack of thought annoying her to no end.

"Sorry, I've been distracted…" He sat down on the couch, avoiding the glare she was hurling towards him.

"Distracted!?!? Chris this isn't going to work if you can't focus! Get your fucking head on strait and work with me here!!! I cant do it by myself, I will work Jacob and you have to work Leah… just like we discussed, remember??" She asked condescendingly, speaking to him as if he were a small child.

He rolled his eyes and nodded, his face changing when he caught Jacob's approaching scent. He motioned for her to start crying and get ready to play it out. So she did, her tears coming easily, and her performance very solid. Jacob walked in the front door and stopped, looking at the sobbing women with confusion.

"Uh, who is this??" He asked timidly, Rochelle's theatrics creeping him out a bit.

"My ex wife, Rochelle, she's here to talk to you…" Chris said while rubbing her back, fighting the urge to smile with everything he had.

Jacob nodded, motioning for Chris to leave for the kitchen. With this Chris's excitement rose, the thought of her having Jacob alone overtaking everything else. But it was Chris, who had the worst luck in the world, and noticed immediately when Leah entered close behind Jacob, seating herself beside him as he started speaking with Rochelle.

"Hi, I'm Jacob. What brings you here?" Jacob asked softly, though he could guess the content of her visit. Him having just killed the love of her life and all.

"Rochelle, I'm so pleased to meet you. I just wanted to meet the man that killed my husband…. To get some sort of closure…" She trailed off, her sobs breaking out loudly and taking over her words.

Jacob took her hand and rubbed softly with his thumb, feeling slightly guilty. He may have done it for the good of his people and family, but it didn't make meeting the people it affected any easier.

"I'm so sorry, I wish we could have settled it differently… that just seemed impossible…" Jacob might have tried explaining if he could have found the words, instead he just continued to rub her hand. Smiling weakly at her.

She raised her head, making eye contact, and returned it. He handed her a tissue from the side table and she began patting at her face, removing the tears and running makeup.

"I don't blame you Jacob, it's part of being a shape shifter's girlfriend or wife, those things happen. We all know the risks and accept them.. Though I wish I could have said goodbye.." She let another tear fall and leaned closer to him, pulling his arm around to hug her shoulders.

Jacob looked to Leah, expecting an annoyed or angry expression, but saw only sympathy. She of course felt for her, she could relate in some ways. It hadn't actually happened to her, but it could. Any one of her brothers could be taken away in battle or something along those lines any day, God forbid it be Jacob or Seth.

"I know, and again I'm so sorry. I feel terrible…" Jacob rubbed her shoulder then, Rochelle leaning further and further into him.

"You're such a good man, everyone here is lucky to have you. Thank you for your time but I must be going, it's a pretty good ways back home.." She stood and headed towards the door, Jacob right behind her.

When she reached it she turned and hugged him, pecking him intimately on the cheek before leaving the house. The small kiss leaving both Jacob and Leah a little uncomfortable. They stood for a moment before retreating to the kitchen, their stomachs giving away their hunger. Chris watched them as they moved around, neither speaking or touching. Sparking his interest of course, their usual love filled glances and gooey touchy feely exchanges seemingly absent at that moment.

"So how did the little visit go?" Chris asked nonchalantly, catching Jacob's sharp movements after it was mentioned.

"Fine I guess….." Leah said shortly, avoiding raising her head from her half made sandwich.

"I think I'm going to stay with my dad tonight, I'll see you guys in the morning…" Jacob slammed the refrigerator door as he threw the contents of whatever he was making back in it. Leaving through the backdoor and slamming it equally hard.

"O-kay…. What was that about?" Chris stood and sauntered to Leah, very pleased with the day's events.

"He's just upset because Bella is trying her damnedest to get him to give in to the imprint, which of course is making it harder to fight. Especially since she pulled mini monster out and flaunted her in his face." Leah explained, her expression unchanged.

"So why is he mad at you?" Chris of course was trying his hardest to play the sincere, "worried friend", role. And as usual was doing it quite well.

"Well, I sort of got irritated over at their house and snapped on Bella. Then ended up yelling at not only her but Edward and eventually Jasper… it was a big mess. Of course as soon as they got defensive and started jumping my case Jake got pissed and started yelling at them.. I don't know…. I really didn't mean to flip like I did. She was just making me so mad…" Leah almost laughed thinking of their confrontation, Bella's horrified face still burned into her memory.

"Hey it's not your fault, you were just protecting him. He doesn't understand because he's connected to them, he'll never see what they're doing as wrong and will always be torn between you and them… it's just how it is with imprinting unless the imprint denies it and you're freed. They obviously wont ever do that for him…" Chris played on the imprint thing as hard as he could, knowing it was a soft spot for her and a rough spot in their relationship.

She nodded and rested her head on his chest, sending him into a state of celebration. The feeling of victory overcoming him, though he hadn't won anything yet, he was that much closer. She sighed and looked back to her sandwich. She handed it to him and walked away, going strait to her room and crashing on the bed. Chris's words playing over and over in her head, the truth in them bothering her to no end. Her phone vibrated indicating a text.

_I wont be over until later tomorrow. _

_You know I love you Lee, things will get better. _

_Trust me._

Short and sweet. Her doubts being slightly thrown to the side as she tried to place her faith in him, Jacob never being one to give up or let down. His want and need to make everyone happy something that helped him to get past almost everything that plagued him. She curled up under the covers, her newly placed calm settling in and allowing her to drift quickly, her dreams all blessed with Jacob's amazingly gorgeous face.

* * *

Bryant sauntered into the Clearwater's home, searching for Jacob. He saw Chris sleeping on the couch and was immediately pissed off, Chris's blatant display of disloyalty and attacking Jacob seeming to be more than enough to have him cast out. He growled softly and moved swiftly out the back door, following Jacob's scent to a small creek in the woods near his father's home.

"What are you doing?" Bryant questioned as Jacob sat very still, staring upwards.

"I don't know, couldn't sleep… Rochelle came here today. She was all crying over Cheveyo, I feel pretty shitty about it.." Jacob said honestly, not really feeling the need to hide anything from him.

The mentioning of Rochelle's name stiffened the werewolf's body, noticeably enough that Jacob stood and faced him, confusion solid on his features.

"Why is Chris still here?" Bryant changed the subject, his frame almost shaking.

"Uh… I don't know, Leah believed him… I guess he's good with her again.."

Bryant rolled his eyes and threw his hands up, turning in a circle and returning to face Jacob.

"Are you fucking joking? He did everything plain as day for all of us to see…. Hmm… speaking of seeing…. I cant see anything…. You're keeping your thoughts from me, huh?" Jacob thought he'd be suspicious when he learned that they were hiding things from him. But instead he seemed thoroughly amused.

"I know how you feel, I didn't want him to stay either but…. Leah is quite determined that he's a good guy.." Jacob ignored the accusation, both knowing it was the truth.

"We'll see how long that lasts… you said Rochelle was here?" Again Jacob noticed a drastic change in the large man's frame when her name was spoken, his hard veneer crashing as he forced himself to speak of her.

"Uh.. Yeah… why--"

Before Jacob could finish Bryant had taken off through the woods, sniffing around for Rochelle's scent. Though Jacob had no clue why Bryant would be so freaked out by her visiting, at that moment he really didn't care. He was tired and annoyed, completely ready to just chill out and get a good nights sleep. Of course, those were fairly hard to come by….

* * *

**a/n. Throwing Rochelle in here a bit and introducing her to Jacob, their plan being to have him choose her over Leah. Bella is being a pain as usual. (: Hope you guys enjoyed, I'll have the next one up by tomorrow night. Reviews please!!**


	15. Just Like Everyone Else

Bryant scanned the area, searching desperately for anything that would lead him to Rochelle. His frustration and impatience growing with every passing second. After following her scent for a good thirty miles he landed outside of a cheap motel in a very small and unpopulated town just beyond Forks. He climbed the railing to her room, preparing himself knowing that she would be guarded. Without hesitation he knocked the door down, finding her lying on the bed in front of the TV, nobody else in the room.

"What, no guards?" He said as he moved into the room, picking the door off the floor and jamming it roughly back into place.

She wasn't intimidated, she wasn't frightened. She just sat and watched as he paced the room, knocking over anything that was even remotely close to being in his way.

"Why were you in La Push?" He questioned harshly, demanding his answer since she was trying her best to hide it from him.

The blunt manner of his question startled her, breaking her resolve the slightest bit and allowing a few images to seep from her eyes. Leaving them visible to Bryant. The last one he got was of her kissing Jacob's cheek, her fake tears and her constant attempts to close the distance between them very clear.

"What the fuck are you doing?" His voice was low and menacing, his eyes narrowing in on hers as he crept towards her.

"I just wanted to meet him, I heard that he wa--"

"**LIAR!**" He yelled, almost laughing as he closed in on her.

"Bryant, don't do this… please…" She sank down onto the bed, putting her hands over her face.

He pulled her hands away, placing them at her sides as he kissed her cheek slowly.

"I'm telling you the truth Bryant, I was only talking with them. Leah was there… you know that nothing happened…" She almost whispered, allowing her arms to snake around his body, pulling him closer.

"I wouldn't lie to you baby, I love you, you know that." She looked up to him, placing a series of small pecks along his neck.

Her words and actions dissolved his anger, leaving him once again helpless. The insane and ridiculous requests and schemes of the only woman he had ever allowed himself to love beginning to take their toll on Bryant's sturdy resolve. His constant moral battle with himself and the things she convinced him to do wearing on everything; mind, body, soul.

"I know… I don't like you around Chris. I don't want you talking to him…" He said in a much softer tone, resting himself beside her and allowing her to cuddle into his chest.

"Of course darling. However, I do have a request…" She said in that familiar tone. He knew it wouldn't be good, her last one had been terrible. They only seemed to be getting worse as time went on.

"Anything…" He reassured her, knowing that he held no sort of strength when it came to what she wanted.

"I want to separate Jacob and Leah.." She began running her finger up his chest, fiddling with his hair when she reached his head.

Bryant sighed heavily and closed his eyes, his worries that she had targeted Jacob being precise.

"Why?" He asked, knowing her answer wouldn't be good enough. When was a reason really a good one when it comes to hurting someone?

"Because she doesn't deserve to be happy, she tried to take you from me… that will never be acceptable. Don't worry baby, you don't have to do anything, just stay out of it. I can handle this one on my own.." She kissed his lips softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"Don't underestimate her Rochelle, she's much more dangerous than you may think." Was all he could say, unable to argue with her. Unable to protest and tell her that she was delusional.

She closed her eyes and drifted. Bryant taking the opportunity to pry himself from her and make a run for it, her company being both intoxicating and menacing at the same time. He wasn't going anywhere special, just attempting to clear his head. Feeling completely guilty about what Rochelle was planning, and truly not wanting to keep the information from Jacob. He knew she and Chris were up to something, he didn't need any powers to figure that out. Due to their efforts to shield their thoughts from him he couldn't be sure exactly what it was, but he knew it was something. He was absolutely positive it would reveal itself, it was just everything in between the now and then that worried him.

* * *

"He didn't say when he'd be over…." Leah told Chris, the two of them lying on the couch watching movies they rented earlier in the day.

"Well quit pouting, you've been so blah all day. This is the first time we've been able to hang out without someone else around, cant you give me a little slack?" Chris said pulling her to him and kissing her head.

She rolled her eyes and nodded, relaxing a little. Though the fact that Jacob hadn't so much as called was still fresh in her mind. She replayed everything that happened at the Cullen's and cringed, the nasty things she said to Bella really sinking in and showing their true severity. Sure she still hated Bella, but she _had _promised to behave, and she _had_ seen how upset Jacob was already without her little outburst. All of these thoughts just made her feel worse, his defeated features permanently etched into the back of her eyes. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

Of course just as they started laughing and having a good time Leah's phone went off.

_Hey, meet me at first beach. _

_We're having a bon fire. _

_Dad's idea. _

_Love you babe._

She smiled immediately, jumping from the couch and rushing to the shower. Chris picked up her phone and read the message, the urge to throw it almost to strong to control.

Leah finished drying her hair and threw on some makeup before returning to her room to find something decent to wear. Finally just settling on a pair of white jean shorts with an orange tank top, knowing it wasn't a formal occasion and that she would most likely end up fighting with the others and getting dirty anyways. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped and turned, silently asking for Chris's approval.

"You look great, not that you need to. It's just a bunch of idiots in the dark around a fire…" He rolled his eyes and she narrowed hers, placing her hands on her hips.

"What's your problem now?" She said fairly annoyed, his mood swings becoming quite ridiculous.

"Oh I don't know, every time we get a second alone you get rushed off by mister high and mighty alpha. He'll have you for the rest of the night I'm sure.." Chris stated pretty loudly, keeping his eyes focused on the TV.

"Uh… Chris we've been together all damn day…what I'm supposed to ditch him and stay holed up in the house all night with you watching movies we've seen a thousand times?" She stomped to the kitchen, grabbing her purse from the table and moving to the back door.

"Look I'm sorry Leah, I'm just… being here is still uncomfortable for me… I start work this upcoming week so maybe it will get better…" She tried to stay angry and just leave it at that, but he had been so different in Seattle. She was still trying to desperately cling to that side of him, because she loved him. Not in that way of course, but still loved him all the same.

"I know, I guess I have been ignoring you. We'll take a day this week and do something together. I promise." She winked at him and started for the door, only to be caught and spun around.

"Hey, I really am sorry. For everything…" Chris held her hand tightly, kissing the back of it.

He pushed her against the wall, letting his other hand slide up the outside of her thigh to her waist. His head about a millimeter from hers.

"Chris, what are you doing?" She asked quietly, his sudden burst of assertiveness a bit of a shock.

"Shhh, just let it play out…." He whispered as he kissed her ear, moving to her neck and trailing them back up to her face.

"Seriously, stop. You know I do--"

"How do you know you don't love me like that? You wont even try, yet you throw everything you have into Jacob as soon as you come home. You were so upset about Bryant and everything that happened, and now it's like you've completely forgotten everything. Well I remember because I was there for all of it! I had to piece you back together every time he tore you apart because you were to afraid to come here to the people you now "love and trust" so much. _I _was there Leah, not them, not him."

She stared at him, his face covered in anger and frustration. Of course she tried to forget about what happened with Bryant, why would she want to remember. Now she had a chance at happiness with someone she knew would never hurt her, would never leave, why would she allow Bryant to ruin that?

"He makes me forget about all that, you're the one constantly reminding me.." She shoved him away from her, trying again for the door. And again, failing.

"I remind you because you make this all into no big deal. Jacob is _working with him_, he's allowing him into your homes and near your families. He cannot understand how horrible it was because he wasn't there!!! He doesn't know, and he never will. Because words will NEVER be able to describe…" Chris tried again, moving back to her and grabbing her shoulders. His face pressed against hers.

"I love you Leah and you know that I'll always be here for you, I have been every time you needed me. Can you say that for him?"

She pushed him again, harder this time, and slapped his face. Her chest beginning to heave and her frame shaking violently, she made it out the back door. He followed.

"I'm just being honest! Why don't you try it instead of stringing me around the way you do!"

She spun back around to face him, Chris being much closer then she predicted.

"I have always been honest with you about everything! I've never told you that I wanted to be with you that way, EVER. You just assumed because we were so close… well that's your own damn fault. Jacob and I were friends, best friends, for a long time before we fell out. Sure he may not be perfect but God knows that I'm not either, not even close. He's always been there for me when I allowed it, and he sure as hell would have been had he been around while all that shit was going on. And he was right, he wouldn't have just sat around and watched."

With that she turned for the woods, his reaction to her words a combination of hurt and anger. Again he followed her, refusing to let her push him away. He knew she loved him, even if she wasn't sure yet.

When he reached her he pulled her roughly back to him, grabbing her face with his hands and putting his a few inches away.

"Kiss me… kiss me and if you don't feel anything then I'll never bother you with it again…" He held her there, though she wasn't fighting very hard. Not wanting to fight with him anymore.

"I'm not going to kiss you Chris, I'm with Jacob. I love him. I've always loved him…" She said through gritted teeth, their close proximity and his forceful manner beginning to piss her off.

"You don't know what you want until you've exhausted all of your options… I'm right here Leah. I'm good to you, I love you. I'll always be here for you… tell me why you wouldn't love me… why you don't. Give me a good reason, tell me that you haven't thought about it, that it hasn't crossed your mind. Tell me that I'm a bad guy and that I'm not someone you would want to be with… just kiss me… just give it a chance… just try.." He was pleading, his grip on her face tightening as he spoke. His emotions getting the best of him.

Before she could answer she caught something from the corner of her eye, more like someone. For fear that it was Jacob she of course had to get out of the situation, get him off of her.

"Chris let go.." She said firmly, grabbing his arms and attempting to pull her face free.

His grip only tightened.

"Chris I'm being serious, let me go!!" She didn't have to say anything else, that someone grabbed Chris and pulled him away, flinging him a few feet away.

Not hurting him, only getting him to release. He was back on his feet in a second, looking for the source.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked seriously, his face showing nothing of his usual playful or obnoxious manner.

"Fine, lets just go." She answered while picking her purse off the ground, shooting Chris a very angry glare as she walked.

"What the hell just happened?" Paul questioned, still standing firmly in his place.

"Just drop it, if you came to make sure I was coming here I am. Lets go." She grabbed Paul's arm and began dragging him while he continued to glare at Chris.

They walked briskly in the direction of the beach, both silent most of the way. Paul trying to figure out a way to ask without getting the shit kicked out of him.

"Leah, what was that about?" He stuck with simple.

"He is still pissed about Jacob allowing Bryant and his clan into La Push, he doesn't think Bryant can be trusted and wants them to leave for good. And he's upset because of me and Jacob.." She started, but decided not to finish. Not really wanting to discuss her personal issues with Paul.

"He loves you?" Paul got it, surprisingly enough.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem to be getting any better… I thought if I gave him time he'd get used to it but he just keeps getting more and more upset every time Jacob and I are together.." She explained, watching the ground as she walked.

"All you can do is give him time, then if he still isn't down with it just tell him strait up; if he cant handle it he cant be around. Tell him you wont have him causing problems between you and ya boy… I mean if he really loves you he'll let you be happy."

She looked to Paul wearing a surprised and teasing expression.

"Since when did you go all Dr. Phil? I didn't know you could actually be helpful!?!" She poked him, nudging him playfully as they continued to walk. The beach finally in sight.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't read to much into it, I don't want it getting out…" Paul smiled at her before running a few feet ahead.

"I'm still telling Jacob… sorry Lee…. I have to. I would want him to tell me.." She stared at him as he shrugged and took off across the beach, strait for Jacob.

She continued her steady pace, watching Jacob's face as it went from relaxed to royally pissed in a matter of seconds. His attention turning strait to her and he met her halfway. When Jacob reached her he gave her a questioning look, silently asking for answers.

"Look, it's not a big deal. We were just arguing, he was bitching about Bryant again.. It's nothing Jake.." Leah stayed put, unsure if he was still angry about the Bella thing.

He did the same for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck while contemplating his next words.

"How about we just forget about yesterday… and that shit with Chris… for now anyways. Let's just have a good time. I'll deal with Chris later… and I'm not mad at you… I was just frustrated yesterday with all the imprint shit and blah, blah." He held his hand out to her, not wanting to discuss anything.

She took it and hugged his neck, receiving kisses all over her neck and shoulder. She giggled loudly, Jacob picking her up and carrying her over to the fire and seating her in his lap. They stayed that way for most of the night, talking and playing about nothing special. Eating dinner and making up for the time they had spent apart, though it was only a day. There was insulting and yelling, throwing and tackling. All in all, it was a good night. The issues they were currently dealing with momentarily forgotten. Both of their imprints seeming distant, Jacob's much stronger than Leah's, but noticeably duller all the same. Giving them the opportunity to act freely with no consequences.

* * *

_After the bon fire, on the way home…_

"You sure you want me to stay over tonight? I mean I could always go home.." Jacob teased, knowing she wanted him with her as much as he wanted to be.

"Yes Jacob, I'm sure. I think you just like hearing me say I want you.." She poked back, turning and walking backward in front of him. A large and very devious smirk present.

"Damn.. You got me…" He chuckled and scooped her up, holding her up by her legs, her head being above his. Her arms tightly around his neck.

"Do you smell that?" Leah's smile faded, Jacob setting her down and turning in the direction of Bryant's scent. The large werewolf stepping out of the trees a few feet away.

"I need to speak with Leah, no funny business, I swear it." Bryant held his hands up, his intentions unclear.

Leah looked to Jacob who nodded and walked away, staying close, but not close enough to hear their conversation. She watched Bryant as he inched towards her, a very awkward expression planed on his face.

"Okay, being completely real… I'm not going to hurt you.. Or try anything. I just want to talk. Well, to warn you really. You're not going to want to hear it.. But you need to know…" He started… stopping a few steps short of Leah.

She contemplated for a moment before answering, feeling pretty uncomfortable. But not unsafe.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Rochelle is up to no good, she's going to try to get to Jacob. I don't know how, I don't know when. But she is. I cant see anything anymore because Chris shared the fact that all you had to do was void any emotion to keep me from seeing shit…. So she is. The fact is that Chris is helping her… again I'm not sure how exactly. But I know they met, before she came to see Jacob. She'll be back, and this time she'll stay. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I'm not as bad as you think. I have weaknesses, and I have faults. Just like everyone else. I… I didn't mean.. well okay I MEANT to do all those things to you but not because I wanted to. You're really not all bad, and honestly in another life, absent of everything I've been sucked into, I would be so proud to be your imprint. You're a wonderful woman, you're strong and smart. I could love you with no problem and I'd be the luckiest man alive. But that's just not how things are, and I'm so, so sorry for everything I did to you. You didn't deserve it, you deserve nothing but the best. I know you wont ever forgive me, you shouldn't. You have no reason. But I'm being honest now, and I'm letting you go. I refuse your imprint, I don't want to be with you and I don't love you. Be careful, and watch your back. Watch everyone's, I don't know what she's going to do. I'll help all I can…"

He finished and moved to her, hugging her lightly and kissing her forehead before disappearing back into the blackness.

As soon as he spoke the words, she was free. Leah could feel all the weight lift, her chest and mind completely at ease as soon as he told her he didn't want her. That he didn't love her. She stood staring in disbelief, he had really done it. He freed her, and asked for nothing. He didn't attack her or yell at her, he didn't say anything threatening or demand she fulfill a request. He just released her, quick and easy. She smiled to herself, knowing that she could go home with Jacob and feel nothing but happiness. There was no pull, no pain. It was all her again.

Though the same couldn't be said for Jacob.

"What did he want?" Jacob spoke up behind her, noticing Bryant's absent scent.

"He let me go…." She said still in a daze, almost laughing.

"Just like that?"

"Yep, just like that… he said that we need to be careful, that Rochelle is up to something. He's not sure what.." She purposely left Chris out, not wanting to fuel what was about to happen.

The two men being in the same house for the night sure to cause problems. She could only hope that they would keep their cools. That they could talk it out. Though Chris didn't seem to be backing down at all, she was sort of eager to see if he was as aggressive with Jacob as he was with her. As they approached the house, she became that much closer to finding out. Chris's scent letting them know that he was there, and the look on Jacob's face letting her know that he was determined to deal with it.

* * *

**a/n. Soooooooo…. Some new stuff with Bryant and Chris…. All of it setting up future events. (: Bella and Renesmee will return next chapter. Causing problems of course. After the confrontation with mister Christopher of course. Lol. Hope you enjoyed. Review please!! **


	16. Acadamy Award Winner

Jacob found himself in a strange position. He was approaching Leah's house, knowing that he and Chris were most likely about to get into a very heated confrontation, but had a strange feeling that Leah wasn't completely on his side. Sure she didn't seem like it at the moment, holding his hand and telling him exactly what had happened earlier that night, but Chris was still her friend. No matter how hard Jacob tried he couldn't make her see Chris's faults. No matter how many times Chris proved to be strangely possessive and even attacked him, her boyfriend of sorts, trying to kill him she still had faith. She still wanted to believe that he was the good guy.

So basically he was walking into a trap. If he was to easy on him, it would happen again. If he was to hard, she would protest and turn on him. Leaving him open for further scrutiny from Chris, the third party, who barely knew him. It was a ridiculous situation and he found himself quite frustrated to be involved in it. Had Leah not meant what she did to him, he surely wouldn't have been.

"Can you do me a favor? Jacob turned to her as they approached the backdoor.

"Sure, anything." Leah said cautiously, watching Jacob's face as it turned from relaxed to rigid in a matter of a few seconds.

"Stay out of this. I know he's your friend but honestly, you getting involved in the argument that's sure to break out when we go in is just going to make things worse. Because weather you like it or not, you're going to have to take sides eventually. You cant play median forever, and I don't want you to have to deal with that. So just let us deal with this."

Leah stared at him in disbelief, sure he was right, but telling her to stay out of it flared a little defensiveness.

But she stayed silent, really not wanting to get into an argument before the argument. Once she nodded he led her through the door, scanning and finding Chris seated on the couch in the living room.

They didn't even make it into the room good before he spoke.

"Ah, the two love birds have decided to join me. Wonderful." Chris spat with obvious sarcasm, earning a surprised look from Leah who for whatever reason hadn't expected it.

Jacob on the other hand smirked, having known all the while this wasn't going to end with rainbows and sunshine. Chris's obvious jealousy and lack of ability to control it was bound to erupt eventually. What _did_ come as a shock was the fact that Leah spoke before he did, and actually seemed angry. Of course he couldn't help but roll his eyes thinking on the fact that she had only a few seconds earlier agreed to stay out of it.

"I just ran into Bryant outside, he said something about Rochelle being up to something." Leah eyeballed her _friend_ with suspicion, knowing he would falter if he was guilty like Bryant had said.

And he did.

"What are you talking about? You're actually going to listen to that asshole? We both know he's a lying piece of shit and isn't any better than--"

"He let me go. Free and clear. No strings, no arrangements. Now, don't get me wrong, I still hate him with every part of me. But I just don't see why he would lie about that when he clearly has shown no signs of being the enemy when it comes to our pack.."

Chris gaped at her, unwilling to believe what he was hearing. And more than unwilling to think that she was turning on him.

He didn't get another chance to speak, a bang on the front door jarred them from their small spat.

Jacob opened it and was almost stunned at the site. Rochelle was placed in front of him on the porch, bloody and beaten. Tears were streaming full force from her eyes that were both blackened.

"What the hell happened to you? Come in, come in." Jacob motioned for her to enter, moving so she could pass.

"I'm so sorry to come here like this, I didn't know where else to go." Rochelle sobbed as she spoke, Jacob checking over her injuries.

"You're pretty beat up, what happened?" He asked with obvious concern, moving her hair to asses her face and neck.

Leah stood back and glared at her, thinking back to what Bryant had said and thinking this was probably part of her plan, if she had one of course.

"Yeah, what _did_ happen to you? I thought you were leaving for home?" Leah spoke up, earning a surprised glance from Chris who had suspected her to be all over the situation with sympathy and kindness.

Instead she stayed back, watching everything unfold and analyzing it carefully.

"It was Bryant, he attacked me before I could leave town. He killed my guards an--" She couldn't finish through her sobs, the ones Leah was becoming more and more convinced were fake.

Jacob dropped his hands to his side, a feeling of idiocy washing over him as he watched the little actress play her game. It was playing out just right, Bryant warned them, and here she was placing the blame on him. It was like blame tag. He was starting to get confused on who the bad guy was and where he stood within all of them. Who's side was he actually _supposed _to take?

Yes, Bryant seemed to be the enemy at first, and the reasons for his actions were still unclear. But he, above Chris, had proved himself to be a loyal ally. While the guy who was supposed to be Leah's best friend and one of the nicest guys she'd ever met, was the one attacking and scheming. It was a lot to process and left him unsure of everything.

"Right, I'm sure he did. Funny, because he was just here and said you were the one who was up to something." Leah shot at her, trying to get a reaction.

The only one she got was a horrified glance before the petite woman buried her face in her hands and began another fit of loud, obnoxious, sobs.

"I can't believe you would take his word over mine, he raped me! He beat the hell out of me! How do you explain all of this, huh?" Rochelle took her hands from her face and ran them up her body to show off the very large and intense wounds she was baring.

With her confession Leah flinched, the thoughts of what Bryant was really capable of hitting her pretty hard.

"What a surprise! The werewolf rapist strikes again, I bet you feel stupid now. Believing him and all. I'm sure he let you go just to manipulate you into thinking she-" Chris flung his hand in Rochelle's direction and pointed sharply.

"Was the enemy. What the fuck could she possibly do? She's human for one! Two, she's like fifty times smaller than all of us with no ties to anyone around here. What could she do????" His voice accelerated with each word, causing him to stand and move closer to Leah, who currently had a fairly pained expression present.

Jacob looked over to Leah and could tell it was getting to her, so he took over.

"Rochelle, I'm so sorry about whatever happened to you. Just tell me the truth. Who did this to you? Tell me exactly what happened, step by step." Jacob's voice softened and he placed his hand on hers, rubbing it softly with his thumb.

She nodded and began her story. Rochelle said it _was_ Bryant and went on to tell them he had broken into her hotel room, killed her guards, then went into vivid and disturbing detail of how he raped her and beat her while doing so. She said he had only talked at first, then became infuriated and started throwing things before he attacked her. She said he ripped her clothes off and forced himself on her, then hastily made her leave. Naked and bloody.

Rochelle's story brought memories flying back to Leah, thinking of how he'd done pretty much the same thing to her. It was all so similar, the way she described him and his actions. She knew him pretty well and from what Rochelle just told them, it sounded just like him. Leah felt her throat catch, her breathing a tad bit more rapid than before.

Jacob noticed and sat down beside her, leaving Chris to comfort and try to calm Rochelle. Unknowingly giving them a chance to talk while he took Leah to the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" He asked her, trying to glance into the living room while doing so.

"It was him, I know it was. That sounded just like what he did to me, every bit of it. Chris was right.." She said calmly, not allowing her emotions to get the best of her.

Jacob, however, found it impossible to do so. He thought hard on all the times he'd subtly stuck up for the werewolf, in a way favoring him over Chris. The memories only fueled his building anger, causing him to shake violently.

"I'm going after him, stay here with these two." Jacob said shortly, moving for the front door.

"Chris maybe you should go with him?" Leah offered, not wanting Jacob to go alone.

"No. I'm fine." Jacob finalized his decision, slamming the door angrily behind him.

Leah sighed, the situation never seeming to die down. Something was always wrong. She looked over at Rochelle and Chris, smiling halfheartedly at them.

"I'm so sorry Chris, I really am. I should have listened to you." Leah said quietly, the guilt weighing in with all the other emotions she was currently being bombarded with.

He looked up at her, and she almost saw a hint of anger as he began to speak, the small flicker disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"It's okay, we all make mistakes." Was his short answer, his facial expression unreadable.

She watched him carefully, his odd display of calm and yet seemingly creepy expressions making her a little uncomfortable. He continued to chat with Rochelle, the woman had calmed down drastically with Jacob's absence.

It was all so odd, though she felt that Bryant was at fault given the large amount of evidence Rochelle gave and the extent of her injuries, she still felt a strange pull. Almost telling her to look deeper. She watched as Chris talked, his face still giving off that freaky collage of expressionless expressions as strange as that may sound. Rochelle continuously shooting Leah cheeky glances and motioning to her with her eyes. Something she obviously didn't think Leah would notice.

"So, uh, how about I get you some clothes? I'm sure you're freezing." Leah offered weakly, the effort of being nice to her just not very appealing at that moment.

"Yes, thank you. It would be greatly appreciated." Rochelle threw a very weak, very fake, smile.

Leah nodded and headed up the stairs, leaving the two ex lovers to wait.

"This is your chance! Go, go, go.." Rochelle urged Chris, pushing at him with her hands, an evil grin present.

"She doesn't want me, I can see it on her face. It's in her eyes. He's the only person there." Chris said sadly, the anger he was suppressing starting to flare with the thoughts.

"Um, who is better for her? You, or Jacob?" Rochelle asked condescendingly, propping her elbow on her knee.

"Me of course, I just can't make her see. She doesn't want to… I tried earlier and it just ended up in a fight." Chris returned the glare she was giving him, unsatisfied with his lack of confidence.

"Listen, you and I both know what your _nice_ bullshit gets you. Nothing. That's why you lost me to Cheveyo, you pretty much handed me over. There was no fight. Don't let Jacob do that to you, he's taking her from you. Make her come back, you have to _force_ her to see. You cant wait for her…" Rochelle watched as his face relaxed as realization dawned on him, as if he was seeing clearly for the first time.

She knew that would get him, all she had to do was use her situation. She was still his imprint, and still had some effect on him. She knew that better than anyone. Chris made it quite easy for her to use it often.

Chris stole one last glance from Rochelle and made his way up the stairs, a variety of emotions flooding him. This was it, his moment. This was his chance to make her see that he was the one for her, that they could be happy beyond belief. That he was better than Jacob.

As he stood outside Leah's door he thought of Jacob, the only reason they weren't together. He was the cause of all their problems, he was the wedge in between them. The more he thought of him the angrier he became. He probably shouldn't have allowed himself to get angry before heading in to deal with Leah Clearwater of all people, but he had. All the thoughts of the previous weeks and months washed over him and sent him into a state he'd really never been in before.

He was determined to make her his, and that's exactly what was going to happen.

He wouldn't allow any different, he wouldn't lose.

Chris opened the door slowly, watching Leah as she dug through her drawers for something to give Rochelle.

"Hey Lee…" Chris said casually, his current state making his voice much deeper than usual.

"Uh, hey Chris, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that?" Leah said noting the nickname, it wasn't as bad as Lee Lee but only her family called her that. And Jacob of course.

Her words hit him much harder than expected. Jacob called her Lee all the time, why couldn't he? And without really thinking it through, he voiced it.

"Why can Jacob call you that? I've said it before and you never had a problem with it.."

Leah looked at him after his question, his eyes much darker than usual. She cocked her head and stood up strait, a little surprised that he was pulling the jealousy card again.

"Because he's my _boyfriend_, that's a nickname the pack and my family gave me. I don't like any one else using it. If you did I never noticed. It's not that big of a deal." Leah rolled her eyes as she turned back to the dresser, becoming quite frustrated with her very unorganized drawers.

Out of all the words in her statement, all Chris caught was boyfriend. The rest implicating that he wasn't close enough or important enough to call her by her nickname. Any outside parties would agree that he was being a tad bit insane, and that's how he felt at that moment. Her harsh words and dismissive attitude only making it worse.

"So what, I'm not good enough? And since when is he your boyfriend? I thought you guys hadn't discussed that yet?"

Leah masked how uncomfortable she was by continuing the assault on her clothes supply, though she'd already found the woman something to wear. He was scaring her a little, his tone and accusations sounding so unlike him. He sounded panicked and desperate, their argument earlier that day making her think he was capable of more than she thought.

"Chris, you're being ridiculous. I just don't like other people calling me that, it's a family thing or whatever. Not a big deal! We haven't _finalized _it in words, but that's pretty much what we are. Neither of us have felt like talking about it. It's sort of stupid when you think about it, we already go through all the motions, why complicate it by forcing an emotional confrontation?"

Leah attempted to laugh but was halted by Chris's facial expression, he apparently didn't find it funny at all.

"You're picking him anyways? After all this, after everything we've been through. You're choosing him?"

His words took her by surprise, she thought they'd been through this already. Chris knew they were together, he knew what was going on. She and Jacob had never been to shy about showing it, not even around their parents. She wasn't sure what to say.

"How can you even ask that? You and I-" Leah pointed sharply between them.

"-have never been together, we've never even kissed! Why would you think that it was even a competition. It's _not_! You know that I love him, you know he makes me happy. I mean when did you even start feeling this way for me? You never said anything in Seattle, you waited until I came home and realized exactly how I felt about Jacob to even say anything."

Leah could feel the room shift as soon as she finished. He was no longer sad or upset, he was pissed. She could see it on his face, it reached all the way up to his eyes. Both of them clouded and dark. Unsure of how to deal with the situation she just stayed put, watching him intently.

His eyes were glued to the floor, his chest was heaving and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. She'd never seen him that way before, not towards her. Unfortunately the only time she'd seen him really be aggressive was when he fought Jacob. The mere thought enough to make her want to punch him.

"Chris, come on. What are we doing? We fight so much now, I don't want things to be this way between us. I want us to be friends, like we used to be."

Leah stared hopefully at him, her change of tone having no effect on him whatsoever. Her soft and kind words only seemed to fuel it, his eyes squeezing tightly shut.

He glanced at her once more time, his emotions taking over him. As soon as he saw her face he took a step forward, his fucked up thoughts and feelings being instigated when she flinched and backed away. The only thing he could think of was losing her, to him. To him of all people. He hated him at that moment, and hated her for being with him when he obviously was head over heels in love with her.

He was willing to do anything for her, anything to have her.

Anything.

Leah found it completely and totally absurd that he was acting that way, his movements were all cataloged as she contemplated an escape route. She could tell after his first step that he wasn't going to back off. He was determined, and she wasn't going to give him what he wanted. She couldn't.

"Chris, I need to take these to Rochelle. Let's go downstairs." Leah tried, and failed, to get him to go the other way. To stop advancing towards her.

She didn't want to fight him, she loved him, in a sense. But not how he wanted her to, and that she was unable to change. She didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want to see him upset. But he was making this hard on himself, his inability to accept her and Jacob's relationship was completely on him and there was nothing she could do to help him.

Before she could speak another word he pinned her to the wall, his strength far more that what she had believed it to be. She heard him breathing insanely fast, his heart rate was through the roof. She looked at his eyes, they were in shambles. Torn, and entirely fucked up. That, above everything else, scared her the most.

He was always the calm one, the mutual and down to earth best friend, seeing him so lost was a little unnerving.

"Chris, stop. I don't want to fight with you."

She was being honest, she didn't. But she would. Chris wasn't like Bryant, he was like her. And she knew a thing or two about fighting her own, Quil and Paul had given her plenty of practice. Non of their confrontations seemed so life threatening though, putting her on full alert.

He roughly shoved his mouth onto hers, trying to get her to move. When she didn't respond, he flung her across the room, and lunged.

* * *

**a/n. Okie dokie, wasn't sure if I'd get this posted tonight. But I made it. Unfortunately for me I did so at three thirty in the morning, but oh well. I was eager to get caught up. (: Let me know what you think of course, this one is coming to an end. Only a few more chapters. **


	17. Lay It All Out

He actually had the audacity to _punch_ her in the face, and as hard as she tried not to, she phased. Her reaction triggering one from him, and he did the same. The two large wolf frames were to much for the small room, their large bodies leaving very noticeable dents in the walls as they moved around her bedroom.

"_Chris! What the hell are you doing?_" Leah yelled at her one time best friend, one she never thought she'd be in that sort of situation with.

He didn't answer her.

Instead, he lunged again and began tugging violently at the back of her head. She could feel him yanking with surprising force, the movements causing a sick sort of tearing sound. The attack shortly turned into an actual fight as she turned around and caught his leg, biting down with full force, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. They shoved each other around the room, both with mouth's full of blood and fur, the walls sporting large holes and the drywall covering the floor.

"_Chris please stop!_" Leah pleaded with him again, for what felt like the thousandth time.

She stopped in front of him, breathing heavily and feeling her own blood trickling down her fur from the large wounds he'd inflicted.

Again he refused to listen, his mind was set.

There was nothing she could do to change it.

She didn't want to hurt him, that she was completely sure of. Leah really didn't think he'd hurt her, not like he was trying to do then, so when he jumped at her again, she stood still.

His body weight crashed down on her and sent both of them to the floor, his large frame crushing her into the hardwood. When she didn't move he halted, staring at her with some sort of confusion etched into his furry features.

"_I don't want to fight anymore_" She said simply as his eyes bored into her head, both unbelievably wide.

"_to late._"

That, of course, was not what she wanted to hear.

He bit down on her shoulder, _hard_, and pulled her body up so that her back end was being drug against the floor as he shook her upper half violently. Of course, refusing to allow the situation to escalate any further, but being completely unable to kill him herself, she swiped at his face with her paw and caught his right eye.

It didn't hurt it, not from what she could tell, but he let go all the same. And as soon as she felt the pressure release she took off, jumping through her somehow still in tact window and landing clumsily on the ground, glass falling from the second story around her. Leah stood and bolted, not so much as glancing back. She needed to get away from there, she needed somewhere safe.

As much as she hated it, there was really only one place she could think of.

Sam's.

She sighed heavily as she phased and walked her naked, beat up, form across the lawn to her ex's front door. It only took one knock.

"Oh. My. God… what in the hell happened to you!?!?!" Paul, of course, was there.

Just her luck. They were all going to get a nice peep show while she explained that her "best friend" attacked and tried to kill her. _'how fucking wonderful'_ She scolded herself for being so dumb and ending up in another messed up situation where she was the receiving end of a pity party.

"I fell."

Leah stuck her tongue out at Paul as she pushed past him and stood in the middle of the kitchen staring at Emily.

"Would it be possible for me to borrow some clothes, maybe take a shower?" She asked sheepishly, her cousin's expression obviously radiating surprise.

"Uh, yes! Of course… feel free to anything you need. You know where our room is.." Emily seemed to have trouble getting the words out, her eyes trying their best to avert themselves from Leah's completely naked stature.

'_ah ha, jealous much?_' Leah couldn't help but giggle to herself at the thought. Of course she was jealous, who wouldn't be?

"You're not doing anything until you tell me what happened!!" Sam's voice broke the calm that Leah was enjoying o' so much. _'not!' _

She rolled her eyes and cocked her hip.

"Look, I'm naked as hell, I'm dirty, and I want a fucking shower! I'll explain everything when I get out! Christ, you guys are ridiculous sometimes."

Paul couldn't help but laugh at her, even when beaten and literally naked, she was still insane. Leah turned to him and glared, a small smirk appearing to accompany it.

"Fine, hurry up." Sam demanded, seating himself at the kitchen table.

When she reached the bathroom she shut the door and quickly locked it, feeling her breaths coming more rapidly as she thought of what just happened. Sure it was fucked up, but he was her friend. She cared about him. She didn't want him to get hurt, but she knew it was inevitable. If it wasn't Jacob, it'd be Sam. He made that very clear with the estranged and distant gaze he was holding as she exited the kitchen. Leah turned the shower on and allowed the water to reach the hottest it was able, the steamed up bathroom reminding her of the last time she was in there. With Jacob.

The thought of him only amplified her anxiety, unsure of where he was or if he was okay. Now that she was thinking about it, he was going after Bryant, and from what she gathered from Chris's jumbled and almost insane thoughts, he did nothing that Jacob was going to accuse him of.

As much as she would have loved to run after them and try to stop it, the full effect of Chris's teeth and jaws were weighing down on her, her body a sore and bruised mess.

'_Jesus, these idiots are going to be the death of me'_

She sat down in the shower and pulled her knees to her chest, letting the water envelope her and block everything else out.

* * *

"You're telling us that you attacked, raped, beat and pretty much tormented Leah… and you want to ask us a favor?" Rosalie stared at who they just found out to be a werewolf in disbelief.

"Yes, actually that's exactly right. It's not for me though.." Bryant stood confidently in the Cullen's living room, posted casually against the door frame.

They all reflected the same thing, complete and utter surprise.

"Uh, then what the hell is it? Cause I'm just about ready to kill you right now…" Emmett stood up with a much more serious expression then anyone was used to seeing on him.

"I want you…" Bryant gestured to Renesmee.

"To break your imprint with Jacob. He's with Leah now, and the imprint situation is causing issues. I did my part and released her, now it's your turn." He smiled a very childish smile, scrunching his nose up at the small child.

"Mommy says I cant. She said that we have to have Jacob with us always.." Renesmee looked to Bella with a confused expression.

"I thought Jacob wanted to be with us…" She continued to stare at her mother as she asked the question.

"He does baby he ju--"

"Actually he doesn't sweetheart, he's miserable because your mommy seems to be a selfish bitch and is making you force him to stay connected with the two of you."

Rosalie glared at Bryant, scolding his choice of words. He noticed the many sets of eyes on him and sighed.

"Sorry, not much of a kid person. I forget okay? Sue me why don't ya?" He held his hands up in surrender, smiling widely.

"I don't want my Jacob to be unhappy, if he wants me to let him go then I will." Renesmee spoke up and caught everyone's attention, earning smiles from all but one.

"No, no, no. Sweetie he doesn't know what he's talking about!" Bella tried, and failed, to sway her daughter.

"Tell him to come here when he can and I'll do whatever I have to." The small girl's voice held a strange sense of finality, her hand releasing her mother's.

"Alrighty then, that's all I needed. Thanks so much!" Bryant feigned excitement as he turned for the door, Edward following.

* * *

Jacob was livid. The longer he ran, the worse it got. He kept thinking back to what Rochelle said, the way her and Leah's stories matched up perfectly. It made him sick. He had trusted the man, as much as everyone said not to, he did. He gave him a chance, wanted to believe that he was really sorry. Now here he was, chasing after Bryant's scent, ready to kill him.

He lied. Over and over again he lied to his face. Swearing that he was being honest and sincere. _"I just want you to know that my intentions were nothing short of loyal. I may not be the most trustworthy person, but when I give my word I stick to it. I didn't see anything, and that's the truth." _Bryant's words vibrated through Jacob's mind, only pissing him off further.

As hard as he tried he couldn't block images of Bryant doing what he did to Rochelle to Leah, thinking of Leah with the bruises and disgustingly large wounds. Him raping the two of them. He shook his head as he came to a halt in front of the Cullen's home, overtaken with surprise that Bryant's scent led him there. He saw Bryant exiting the front door with Edward not far behind, both smiling genuinely.

That was it.

Jacob couldn't even remember moving, but in an instant he was all over Bryant, flinging and flailing his still human body around the front yard. He wanted Bryant to change, he wanted him to fight back. But he wasn't. In fact, he wasn't doing anything.

Jacob stopped and stepped away, dark growls bursting through his chest, his body tensed and shaking.

"_tell him to fight back!_" Jacob directed his demand to Edward who, with shock etched into his cold features, relayed the message.

"No, I deserve whatever he gives." Bryant replied simply, still staring at Jacob with seemingly regretful eyes.

The presence of that emotion sitting with the supposed "heartless" werewolf was leaving Jacob a little off balance. He was caught right? Why would he continue to put up an act, even now that he's lying bloody and fucked up on the ground, he seemed sincere. Jacob's thoughts poured into Edward's head and realization dawned on the vampire that was currently about to be playing mediator in a dog fight.

"Jacob! You have this situation completely twisted…"

The large russet head shot up to stare at Edward, utterly confused with what he was implying.

"Bryant did _not_ attack Rochelle.."

With that Jacob phased, eyeing both of them suspiciously. Bryant's expression could have confirmed Edward's explanation had Jacob not know him so well, he was completely taken aback by the accusation.

"Why would you think I did, I thought this was about Leah.." The large werewolf stood up slowly, the bones that were obviously broken snapping themselves back in place as he did so.

Jacob explained everything that Rochelle had said, and made a point to emphasize the fact that her story matched with Leah's almost perfectly. Bryant rolled his eyes but didn't have to say a word. Edward stepped forward and took it upon himself to use Bryant's thoughts to explain the situation.

"Bryant fell in love with Rochelle when he first left his home, her being the only person he ever actually _loved. _His family would have killed him had they known he was engaged in a relationship, his elders seeing those sort of things as weaknesses. She got pissed when Leah imprinted on him and he accepted, he did so because he knew what imprinting was and felt bad saying no. Rochelle eventually got sick of him playing boyfriend/girlfriend with Leah and demanded that he drive her away. That's what all the beating and raping was, he was trying to force her away from him but even after she returned home Rochelle wouldn't let it go. She pretty much hates Leah. It wasn't until he came here and found out how you are supposed to do it that he was able to do so."

Jacob stared at the two of them absently, putting all the pieces together slowly to be sure he wasn't missing anything. He cocked his head to the side as he thought back on how Bryant acted when Rochelle was mentioned, and how eager he was to have Chris killed along with Cheveyo. Well, it made sense.

"He came here today to get Bella and Renesmee to agree to release you…." Edward continued cautiously, noting Jacob's still fairly defensive stance.

With that Jacob turned roughly to face Bryant.

"Why would you do that?" He asked calmly, now able to engage in normal conversation. His anger slowly dissipating.

"I already told Leah, I cant change what I did. But I can do the right thing now. That's what I was trying to do here today. You make her happy, and she deserves you. Renesmee agreed to break it." Bryant responded with his usual cocky tone.

Jacob looked to Edward and received all the confirmation he needed from the smile planted firmly on his face. He couldn't help but grin, that was good right? Yes, Bryant was an asshole. Yes, he hurt Leah. But he was trying, that counted right? He was attempting to make his wrongs, right. Even against the only person he ever really loved. That had to count for something. It did for Jacob anyway.

"Thank you…" Was all Jacob managed to get out, still unsure of how to act around the strange man.

Bryant grinned and held his arms out.

"Is this the part where we hug and--"

It wasn't that Jacob had forgotten, or that he hadn't pieced everything together, because he had. But suddenly, through all the excitement that was flooding him about his soon-to-be-broken imprint, he remembered exactly who he'd left Leah with.

Bryant and Edward both read his expression perfectly, the same thought flooding them.

Both he and Bryant burst into their alternate forms and tore flawlessly through the forest, breaking anything and everything that just so happened to be in their way.

"_Great, I left her there with two psychos. Some boyfriend I am!" _

Bryant scoffed and nodded.

"_I know, that was pretty dumb._" Jacob glared and shook his head as they continued their assault on the woods, making a bee line for Leah's house.

* * *

**a/n. well now that everything is out in the open… (: I'm really sorry for the delay, I'm still sick. Not exactly having the best week. But hopefully I'll have everything updated by tomorrow morning. Bare with me. Reviews please.**


	18. Hide and Seek

Jacob burst through the front door of Leah's home almost tearing it off the hinges, the doorknob making a hole in the wall. Bryant followed him into the house, both of them frantically searching for any signs that she was there.

"Go check out back.." Jacob ordered as he ran up the stairs.

He stopped at her door.

'_what the fuck…'_ He stepped in and moved past the pieces of wall that laid scattered on the floor, all four ends of the room nothing but large holes. Her bed was flipped and the desk was in shambles, but the window was what caught his attention. He looked out the large hole leading outside and caught a glimpse of Bryant looking around in the woods.

"Anything?" Jacob yelled from the second story, receiving only a shake of the werewolf's head.

"I got her scent but it's all over the place, I cant tell which way she went.."

Jacob rushed back down the stairs and picked up the ringing house phone.

"Yeah?"

He really wasn't in the mood for a phone conversation, he was on the verge of breaking down. He just couldn't believe he left her there with them. With him.

"Jacob, I've been trying to call your cell but it goes strait to voicemail.." Sam's shaky voice rang from the other end.

"I lost it, what's going on?"

Sam went on to tell Jacob that Leah was with them and she was okay, then relayed the story she had told them and that they had been searching for Chris and Rochelle but were having no luck. As much as Jacob wanted to throw the phone and go rushing after them, to find them and finally have a solid reason to kill the bastard, his need to make sure Leah was okay proved to be much stronger.

"I'll be there in a minute." Was all he said before slamming the phone back down on the receiver and heading out the back door to fill Bryant in.

"You go ahead, I'll hang around here just in case they show up. I'm sure Leah doesn't want to see me anyways.." Bryant smirked while speaking, his words all to true.

Jacob nodded and thanked him before rushing over to Sam and Emily's, trying his best to keep his anger in check. He just wanted to be sure she was okay, _then _he'd go after them. It was enough that he'd left her there with him, he didn't want to add forgetting to check on her to that list.

* * *

"ugh, now he's going to be all worried and junk. Why couldn't you have waited until he actually got here and saw that I was okay before telling him all that??" Leah scolded Sam, poking her finger in his chest while yelling.

"He was already worried Leah, he was at your house. I'm pretty sure the upstairs was enough to send him into a panicked fury.. At least he knows you're okay.." Sam defended himself weakly, rolling his eyes at her attitude.

Leah huffed and limped into the living room, placing herself softly down on the couch. Chris may not have really hurt her that bad, but the bruising was enough to make her insanely sore. She couldn't help but wonder where he went, if he had been planning it the whole time. If he really was as bad, if not worse, than Bryant had been. At least Bryant didn't pretend, at least he could admit what he was. That he was an asshole, at least he had the balls to stand up to her and apologize for the shit he put her through. Even if it was all bullshit. He didn't play that scheming game, he was what he was, and he wasn't afraid to say it.

"You alright?" Embry whispered from the floor beside the couch, trying to keep everyone else out of the conversation knowing she'd never admit she was hurting to the entire group.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore.."

"You know what I mean Leah, I know he was your friend." He propped his face on his elbow and stared her down, trying to force a reaction.

To no avail of course.

Leah just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, turning her full attention back to the TV, completely ignoring his silent attempts to get her to talk to him. Friend or not, the situation was fairly embarrassing. She had just been attacked by her so called "best friend" who had apparently been planning something with his ex the entire time and she just sat around and let it happen. She ignored all the signs, all the jealousy and anger. She ignored the fact that he had _attacked_ her boyfriend-of-sorts and tried to kill him, then lied to her face. And lets not forget his little episode before the bonfire.

It was all there, all in front of her face, all laid out for her, she just chose to ignore it all. She didn't listen to Jacob, she didn't listen to Bryant. She was stupid, and that's how she felt.

She heard the front door sling open, landing roughly against the wall followed by loud footsteps headed strait for her.

Ah, Jacob and his subtleness.

"Fuck Leah, are you alright?"

He was angry, she could hear it in his voice. Jacob was terrible at masking anger, it just wasn't a strong point for him.

"I'm fine Jake, really. Just sore…" Leah sat up and looked him over, remembering where he had gone to leave her there in the first place.

"What happened with Bryant?"

Jacob knelt in front of her and cupped her face in his hands, a fairly pained expression taking over his.

"He didn't do it, and he got Renesmee to agree to break the imprint. I know you hate him, and hell, I do too for the most part, but he's trying to help. He's trying to make things right, and I cant ignore that."

Jacob figured she'd get pissed at him for allowing Bryant to assist him, but he had to tell her the truth. And the truth was that he'd trusted Bryant the entire time, there was just something about him that sat right with him, that held a sort of truth. Instead of freaking out like he thought she would, Leah just nodded and grinned at him.

"I know he didn't, I saw it all in Chris's head. What him and Rochelle had planned, everything she told him, everything he had agreed to. It's pretty fucked up when you think about it, that Bryant wasn't really the bad guy all along… and he's the reason I came home…"

She smiled weakly, averting her gaze to the floor. Not really wanting to get into the conversation.

"I just wanted to check on you before I went looking for him, Bryant is out there right now." Jacob stood and smiled, noting that she didn't want to discuss the matter at the moment.

"You're leaving right now?"

He nodded and watched her carefully, her expression fairly hard to read. She was sitting Indian style on the couch, hands in her lap with her head hung slightly. Her eyes were slightly glossed, her face tensed. He wasn't sure if she was upset because of Chris, or if she was just pissed off. Either way, it was because of the same person.

"Be careful… not that you need it. Chris is a pansy." Leah shot him a smirk, winking and nodding towards the front door as if to let him know it was okay to leave.

After a short laugh Jacob nodded and kissed her forehead, then headed to the kitchen to let Sam and the others know what he was planning on doing.

* * *

Jacob wanted to check on Leah, which was understandable. But he didn't have to wait. Chris and Rochelle were more his problems anyway, he'd been dealing with them longer, he'd surely hated them longer. Although Rochelle unquestionably had his heart, she'd managed to shatter it into a million pieces. The weak little mortal woman had managed to weasel her way into the life of a ruthless, emotionless, werewolf and get him to fall in love with her. Then continued on to use him for her bidding. Whatever she wanted, he gave to her. No matter what it was, or what he had to do to get it.

That's why she was interested in him, because he had no feelings for anyone but her. He hadn't been taught how to care. So she used his lack of emotion and detachment from the world to bend him and shape him the way she wanted. He was evil when she wanted him to be, and equally as loving whenever she requested it. It was a sick game, and it had to stop. Bryant wasn't truly a bad guy, he just only knew how to be what his leaders made him, what Rochelle made him. His family wasn't a family of choices, it was you do what you're told and as no questions. The end.

No arguments.

No requests.

No friends.

Nothing.

Whatever his council members instructed is what they were expected to do and if they ever found out that he had relations with a mortal, with a mere human with no ties to the unnatural world other than being an imprint, he'd be killed on the spot.

Jacob would most defiantly kill Chris, no doubt about that. But he wouldn't kill Rochelle. That's not who he was, he couldn't. He would never be able to live with himself, so Bryant would. Because he'd decided not long ago that he was, for once in his life, going to do something for himself. Rid his mind and body of this woman before she destroyed him. That was the only way, because as long as she was alive, he'd be hers to toy with.

He caught their scent not far from Leah's home, heading deep into the forest in no specific direction. Rochelle was probably trying to contain the love driven monster she'd released, and was most likely throwing herself at him like there was no tomorrow. _'I love you baby, forget about her, she's nothing. She doesn't deserve you.'_ He could hear her spitting her manipulative bullshit like she was standing beside him, and it only fueled his anger that had begun boiling over twenty minutes before.

Bryant came to a halt in front of a large cave hidden by a mass of trees and shrubs, it was dark, but he could see perfectly. Even the small amount of light the moon was letting off enhanced his senses greatly, making not only his hearing and smell almost perfect, his eyesight was beyond impressive. Chris's paw prints made a perfect trail into the front entrance, Bryant could see two more but they hadn't been used. He could smell blood perfectly, Leah had probably got a hold of him during their little spat. He knew all about that, she was nothing to toy with when you pissed her off. He was much stronger than Chris and had witnessed first hand how the she wolf could get when backed into a corner, it wasn't fun by any means.

Instead of alerting Jacob and his pack like his first instinct ordered him to do, he went in alone.

The entrance was covered in creeping vines, some hanging so low that he had to lift them and duck to get around them. The rock was old and moss ridden, it had probably been there for a _very_ long time, the trickling water trailing off the walls and ceiling making the atmosphere damp and cold. There was mud for the first few feet inside the cave, the solid ground not appearing until the entrance seemed to be fading away. He followed Chris's blood trail through a narrow passage, Bryant's large frame forcing him to turn sideways and shimmy through. The walls were jagged and wild, the white and grey stone resembling waves on the ocean, some rising some falling. The edges sharp enough to tear his skin and clothes.

It opened up into a large chamber, a small stream winding it's way through from one side to the other ending in a large pond. The ceiling was barely visible from the bottom, the only thing that indicated it was there were the enormous stalactites clinging to it, the many shapes and forms painting the ceiling with their many random colors. He figured there had to be an opening somewhere close due to the light creeping from underneath the water on the far side. It was fairly beautiful, the walls were littered with cave coral and the ground was peppered with stalagmites, various amounts of stones peeping through the hard walls. The light from under the water lit the whole chamber, the reflection rippling throughout it and dancing gracefully on the cave walls.

Had he not been on a mission of sorts he would have stayed and reveled in the undeniable beauty, werewolves rarely found something beautiful, but when they did they appreciated it. Chris's scent was undeniably close, the chamber was so large that had Rochelle not been sitting out in plain sight on a large rock he would have probably been looking for a good while. The water making it hard to distinguish which direction his scent was moving in.

As he approached her he saw her body tense, she knew he was there, and he knew she was afraid. It was rolling off of her in waves, he didn't need to speak with her or even see her face to recognize it.

"Now, this is a tad bit less… formal then you usually settle for… a cave, Rochelle? What is this your idea of a romantic getaway? It's adorable, really it is." Bryant laughed and clapped his hands as he circled around her, his smile never reaching his eyes.

His personality was forced, sure he was sarcastic and humorous, but not because that was naturally the way he was. His people were bred for nothing but killing, they didn't have personalities.

"Bryant… what are you doing here??" Rochelle's voice was shaky and dry, her hands were clasped together and he could smell the sweat pouring from her.

"Little cold to be sweating, why are you so nervous?" He continued to smile, his expression almost mocking her as her hands began to shake.

"I'm just a little shaken, Chris sort of lost it back there…"

Had he not known her the way he did he would have defiantly fell for her little act, but she was never to be underestimated. He had seen first hand what she was capable of, and had personally fallen under her spell.

"Riiight…" He drawled, peeking at her with a very accusing expression.

"And you had _nothing_ to do with his little breakdown, correct?"

Her head snapped up at him, remembering the fact that he could read her like a book if she wasn't properly shielded, and at that moment, she wasn't.

"Bryant, you don't understand, he tricked me. He manipulated me into playing along! I didn't want to, even when I told you that we were going after them I didn't want to, it was all him…. I did nothing.."

Rochelle had fallen to the floor, both her eyes and voice pleading. He may have loved her, but that didn't make him any less intimidating. She would gladly admit that she was afraid of him, especially now that she was alone.

"You didn't tell them that I attacked you? That I raped you? You didn't use what you choreographed between Leah and myself against her? Play it all out to your advantage? What happened Rochelle… Jacob didn't fall into your little trap? He wasn't interested so you decided to go back to Leah? You're pathetic you know that… you're so miserable with your own life and the who you are that you are just set on making everyone else as cheap and worthless as you are."

Bryant's little rant managed to rile him up again, his anger and complete revulsion for the woman in front of him overtaking any sort of feelings he had for her in the past. Thinking of everything she'd done, everything she'd caused, it made him sick.

Her face could have been dubbed priceless, she was shell shocked that he was not only completely informed on the situation, but he was angry with her. Not angry that she'd failed to call or anything along those lines, he was mad at her for what she'd done, and that scared her.

"I…. I need you…" She began trying to force her award winning sobs, a gesture that was thoroughly ignored by the werewolf.

Bryant scoffed and rolled his eyes, her comment being easily brushed off. "Right, you have made that so clear…"

He turned back to her and sighed, a very different expression passing over him.

"Rochelle, you know I love you. But I cant let you go on like this. You're hurting people, you've caused me to hurt people. Leah didn't deserve anything I gave her, not a single bit of it. The sad thing is that… I liked her. I really did. She's a great person. But even without you, I could never make her happy. I'm no where near being human, not even close enough to hold down a relationship. The only reason I was able to with you is because you're fucking crazy, no normal female would have someone like me. So now I'll deal with you like I deal with anyone else I believe poses a threat…"

He finished and continued to stare at her, noticing immediately when her face changed from her favorite sad expression, to excitement. She smiled and stood to face him, brushing herself off before looking at him.

"Now, I would love to stay and chat, but I think that you have some unfinished business with someone else…"

Rochelle pointed behind him and grinned devilishly before turning to leave, ignoring the loud growls and barks behind her as she departed.

About a second after she turned it hit him, fast and hard. He didn't even have time to change, instead he was flung to the ground with an enormous weight on top of him, what he could only think to be teeth ripping viciously at him.

He was face down in the hard stone floor, who he noted to be Chris pulling him by his legs towards the nearest stalagmite. He could feel his face being torn by the sharp jagged rocks before he was completely lifted and flung roughly into the large rock, breaking the tip as he drove strait through it watching as the shards flew across the chamber with him.

When he landed he acted quickly, his body cracking and popping as he morphed into his alternate form, standing up strait and letting out a vicious growl towards his enemy. Chris faltered a little, Bryant's large frame being a little more than intimidating when seen up close and pointed in your direction.

Bryant didn't want to talk, he didn't want to negotiate, he was finished with the whole situation. He wasted no time and instantly lunged for the smaller wolf's neck, catching the side of his face and wrapping his hands around his head, biting and digging his claws deep into Chris's face. Chris tried desperately to pull away but found that every time he tried to move his head it only made matters worse, forcing the werewolf's sharp teeth further into his cheek.

Chris's yelps were growing louder as he found himself being repeatedly bashed into the ground, his head remaining closed tightly in the large set of jaws. In an obvious state of panic, the wolf used his body weight and pushed the two of them back until he was in a full run heading strait for the wall. When they hit it was almost as if everything suddenly stopped, his face no longer hurt and he fell backwards due to dizziness. He looked over to Bryant who was no longer making advancements or even moving for that matter, and it only took a second to realize that he had drove them strait into one of the jagged shards of rock that stuck out from the wall.

The amount of blood was becoming massive as it dripped quickly from the large wound still plugged by the rock, Bryant's eyes were closed and his breathing seemed completely absent. His first thought was that he killed him and phased back, standing completely naked in the frosty chamber.

Just as his mind felt at ease and thought the threat was gone, he heard it.

A low, but frightening growl.

It was angry, whoever it was. That much he could tell for sure.

He turned slowly, eyeing the contents of the cave, but it didn't take long.

Jacob couldn't fit through the passage Bryant had used, so he went around and found a way he could get in. When he emerged Chris's eyes widened, really not expecting him to find the place, hell even Bryant had taken him a little by surprise. But at least he had time to hide out and wait for the right time to attack. This way, he had no time whatsoever. Jacob was advancing quickly, his steps heavy and loud. His body was completely tensed, his hair standing on end with his teeth bared. His growls were growing louder as he drew closer, the large mass of Russet shaking violently as his anger grew. Seeing the cause of all their stress and a lot of Leah's pain, he became livid. Unable to see clearly, and didn't even notice Bryant's human body limp against the wall.

"Now Jacob… let's calm down for just a second.."

Chris smiled weakly, his voice shaking as he realized there was no way out, and that Sam, Embry and Paul were entering from the same spot Jacob had. All wearing the same furious expressions, growling horrifyingly loud.

Chris phased and was instantly slapped with Jacob's thoughts. They were so angry and so vivid that Chris knew he wasn't holding back, he wasn't trying to calm himself down or to think clearly. He wanted to kill him, that much was very clear, and as he inched forward Chris's fears began to slowly leak into the pit of his stomach. Making standing his ground _very, very _hard.

* * *

**a/n. Okay I know I've been cliff hanger crazy here lately, and for those of you who are waiting for It All Started With a Promise's next chapter it will be up either later tonight or mid day tomorrow. Like I said, I'm still sick so bear with me. I'm going to wait until I finish this one to update heartbreak warfare, I want to get at least one finished before I continue the others. (: Thanks for reading, reviews keep me writing so hit that little button!!**


	19. Weak and Stupid

Jacob was in a fairly indifferent mind state. He cared nothing for Chris, if anything he disliked him. In a way he almost thought of what he'd done as worse than what Bryant had, at least Leah had never really trusted him. At least he didn't really betray her, because they were nothing to each other. Sure he was her imprint, but it would have been worse if the feelings were actually there. It was only what the imprint made her feel, but nothing of true meaning. Chris took their friendship, all the trust and love Leah felt for him underneath her _'I don't give a shit'_ attitude and literally threw it in her face. It almost made him feel as if Chris was crazier than Bryant in a way. At least Bryant had an excuse, he was fucked up because of what his family and their way of life had done to him. Because of what he was _supposed _to be. Because he wanted something different but had no idea _how_ to be any other way. Who knows how old he was and how long he'd been fighting with himself, it was something they'd probably never have any clue about.

Jacob could almost relate to Bryant in a way. He, of course, didn't want the life he'd been given. Now that he was in it and obligated for life it wasn't that big of a deal, but at first he'd been miserable. None of them had wanted it. It was thrown upon them by their ancestors and they were expected to take it all in stride. So, naturally, they did. No matter what it meant or what sort of misery it brought them, it was who they were. But they'd never be normal. Never have normal families with normal nine to five lives. It sucked, but was nothing close to what Bryant was expected to be. And for that, Jacob was thankful.

"_You cant really be serious about this.._" Chris, again, was attempting to sway Jacob from the current situation they were in.

He had been trying for a whole five minutes to get Jacob off track. With everything from Bryant and Rochelle, to their little triangle. But it wasn't working. Jacob had had enough. He was finished with the bullshit Leah had brought back from Seattle with her. He was ready to try and work on whatever it was _they_ had together and try to make things livable within the pack.

"_Yes, Chris. I'm dead serious._" Jacob rolled his eyes with annoyance, the way he saw it, if you're going to get the shit kicked out of you; at least do it like a man.

"_you'll hurt her, she still cares for me. You know she does.. Do you really want to be the one to take me from her._" Chris was backed into a wall, shrinking closer to the ground with every step Jacob took. He looked like a scared puppy, a comparison that the others found quite hilarious and weren't shy about showing it.

"_Yep, I do want to be the one. Because ever since you've been here and all this started you've been nothing but trouble. I'm sick of it, I'm sick of __**you**__. You hurt her Chris, it wasn't anyone else this time. It was YOU. You're the danger to her now, not me, not Bryant. She's better off without you. Yeah, she might be upset. But I'll be there and she'll get over you._"

Jacob hadn't touched him yet, but his words were enough to make Chris's chest explode. He knew Jacob was right, he knew that he hurt her and that he had no excuses. He knew what he was doing, he knew what was going on the whole time. He just continued on and did it anyway. He _was _worse than Bryant. But he couldn't accept that, not now that he had nothing to lose.

Chris might have attempted to say something else, to retaliate with something to try and hurt Jacob the way he'd hurt him. But he didn't have time. Before another word was spoken or look was exchanged Jacob pushed himself forward and tackled Chris into the wall. The force caused many of the loose rocks and stalactites to disconnect and fall to the floor, shattering and spreading across the floor. Chris's back was drug roughly along the sharp edges of the stone wall, tearing and shredding his fur and skin until blood began leaking profusely down his body. Sam and the others suddenly found themselves unable to continue the laughter and light moods they had only a few moments before been overcome by.

As Chris and Jacob battled for life, they really took into account that Jacob was dead serious. He was going to kill him. None of them had ever liked the idea of killing anything other than a vampire, wolves like them seemed so much more human. So much more real. Taking that into account, they began to feel sick. Chris was right, he was Leah's friend, they had been beyond close once and they weren't quite sure how she'd take the news. Maybe they hadn't taken Jacob seriously on the way over when he told them he was going to, maybe they thought once he'd seen him and talked to him he'd change his mind. But it was clear that Jacob's temper surpassed any of theirs largely, even Leah's. It seemed that as soon as Sam thought about her, she appeared. At first he thought he was hallucinating, that she was just the dark playing tricks with his eyes. But the horror on her face was unmistakable, and the conflict in her eyes sealed the deal. She looked torn, like she wasn't sure how to react to the situation. On one end he knew she wanted Chris punished, but he wasn't quite sure she wanted him dead. And he didn't think she was very sure either.

Sam lowered himself to the ground, offering her a spot beside him. But she refused, as he figured she would. She kept her eyes glued to Chris and Jacob. As Jacob began beating Chris further and further to the ground, literally, Leah placed her hands over her mouth. Sam could see her fighting whatever it was she was feeling, she was trying desperately to shield it. But she was failing. That tough resolve she wore like a tattoo was slowly breaking the longer she watched. He searched Jacob's head for some sign of lee way, but there was none. Looking through Jacob's eyes all he saw was red. Anytime Chris advanced on him only made it worse. Like a sort of defense mechanism was coming into play, once he had begun, it was hard for him to stop.

It was much different than when they fought Cheveyo's pack. They were strangers, none they had ever seen. It wasn't a search and destroy mission like Jacob had just gotten into, it was a they-are-going-to-kill-us-unless-we-make-the-first-move sort of deal. In that case it didn't seem so bad. But this was Chris. Someone they had been around since Leah's return, and although they weren't really _friends_ parse, he wasn't a stranger either.

Sam's attention was jerked back to the scene before him with a loud crunch, one that earned a light gasp from Leah. He turned to her then, as things only got worse, and motioned for her to either leave or come to him. She shook her head in her usual defiant manner, and continued to stare at them. Sam finally phased and made his way over to her, avoiding the sharp shards of broken rock with his bare feet. When he reached her he placed a hand on her shoulder, of course it was quickly slung off.

"Leah, do you really want to see this?" Sam offered softly, trying his best not to just shove her out of the cavern.

"It's my business Sam, go back over there. I didn't ask for your sympathy." Even when she was upset, she was still ferocious. He rolled his eyes and began to walk away, stopping mid stride.

"You know, you can stop this. If you really don't want it, just say so. He'll listen to you." He turned back to take in her expression and was surprised to see that it had softened drastically.

She sort of looked as if she were going to cry. But he stayed put, knowing all to well that if you address it, she'll hide it and pretend it never happened.

"He deserves it, I know he does. But I just don't… I don't want him _dead_. He was my friend…" Leah spoke in almost a whisper, never tearing her eyes away from Jacob.

Although he was the one doing all the tearing and beating, she felt a sense of comfort when looking at him. His bright russet fur brought back so many memories. Memories of when they first began hanging out and running together, it always shined so brightly in the sun. And the color was just so, warm. It suited him in so many ways. But not when he was like this. Even his fur was darker as he and Chris flung each other around the small area they confined themselves to. It only fueled her want to make it stop. To keep him from doing something he might regret later, though it was doubtful, better safe than sorry, right?

"Then tell Jacob that, Leah. You know you're all that matters in this situation, just say it." Sam almost sounded like he was pleading with her. It wasn't necessarily because it would effect him, but he knew it would kill her once it was done.

Leah took a few steps forwards and walked slowly into the water that separated her from the two fighting wolves. It was freezing, and crystal clear. The light from underneath made the dancing figures spread across her body as she waded through it. When she reached the other side she stopped at the edge, watching for a moment longer to try and gain come courage. She wasn't sure why she was nervous, it was just Jacob. But then again he was pretty pissed. She knew how his temper worked, and it wasn't favorable for anyone involved. But she had to do it, she just hoped he'd understand.

"Jacob…", she offered first. Searching his body and face for a reaction.

At the sound of her voice his head snapped up, Chris scrambling away and falling shortly after. His body was a mess, and he didn't seem like he was going anywhere after lying down. Jacob was no longer paying attention to him, he jumped to his feet and seemed almost perky while looking at her, awaiting her next words.

"..please stop. I know that what he did was wrong, and I know that you're angry. I am too, trust me. But I don't want him dead." She hated the way she sounded, like a child almost. Pleading her case to the almighty alpha.

She watched him as he sighed and nodded, something that took her completely by surprise.

"He knew you were here, he was waiting for you to say something. He hasn't actually hurt him for a good minute now." Sam chuckled behind her, following her gaze to see what Jacob was going to do.

Just as Sam predicted, Jacob phased. He turned to face a whimpering Chris and tried his best to sound angry, though it had mostly dissipated.

"Alright, go. Don't come back here.. Blah, blah. If you do I'll kill you, you know the drill." Jacob rolled his eyes while he spoke, sounding more like a teenager than anything. Which, ironically, he was.

Leah tried to hold back the laugh that was building, his goofy way of threatening the limp man lying before him was overly hilarious. Embry and the others were coughing out wolfy laughs from their spots across the cavern, rolling around like little puppies. Jacob turned to them and threw a childish grin, winking before turning back.

"Go on, get out of here.." Jacob flung his hands towards the door as if he were shooing a cat, ushering the injured wolf out of the cave.

"Leah if you want to say something, I suggest you go do it now." Jacob didn't look at her, only pointed towards the door.

When she was walking past him she tried to make eye contact, but he refused it. Turning instead to face Sam and converse with him. It, of course, threw up a red flag. In fact, it made her not want to go talk to Chris, as if that were the issue and he was giving her a choice. She had pretty much ignored him on the Chris subject the whole time she'd been home. Although Chris was putting it all out there for everyone to see, even attacking Jacob and trying to kill him, she still refused to address it. Thinking back on it made her sick, and she was sure Jacob was probably resentful towards her about it. The fact that she was more concerned with Chris's feelings than the fact he'd attacked the person she claimed to be in love with was controversial at best.

"Hey Jake.." Leah continued to look at him, noting his brief nod meaning _'what do you want'_. It was a characteristic of his that she found quite annoying. "Will you come with me?"

She wasn't afraid of Chris, even if he did attack her he was pretty much useless and she'd be able to defend herself with no problem. Leah just felt like Jacob was giving her an ultimatum in a way, she goes to Chris and he's mad at her, she doesn't and she never speaks to Chris again. It was a shitty choice, so she compromised. She wanted to say goodbye, to say _something_ to him, but she didn't want to deal with Jacob afterwards. So she'd take him with her. He could watch and see whatever it was he needed to see and ease any worry he had built, and she got to say her piece. It was fair enough, and all he'd get from her. She was already breaking a record with her emotional lapses that day.

Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes, looking to the ceiling before turning around. He hadn't meant to be so obvious with his childish feelings about her talking to him, but he was. He had just fought with the man for who knows how long after he beat the shit out of her for no apparent reason, now she wanted to talk to him. He knew she'd want to, that was why he'd offered it to begin with. But that didn't make him like it. He was just trying to be _understanding_, whatever that meant.

"Please.." Leah smirked at him after she said it, knowing it was an oddity from her and he wouldn't refuse it. She almost choked on the word as it exited, the sound it made coming out of her mouth was sickening. It reminded her to much of Bella.

Jacob huffed and made his way to her, pushing her towards the exit when he got there. Leah laughed slightly at is agitated features, she always thought it was so cute when his nose wrinkled up. The only times it did were when he was irritated or tired, and the irritated wrinkle was much more distinct, and more amusing.

* * *

Chris was human when they reached him outside the cave's largest entrance. His body was battered and literally torn to shreds, it would take a while for him to heal all the wounds he'd acquired from both Jacob and Bryant. As Jacob approached him and thought over the events, that very name was what stopped him dead.

"Oh shit, I forgot all about Bryant…" Jacob turned quickly on his heels and tried to run back to the cave, but Leah's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"What are you talking about? He wasn't in there, I looked when I first came.." She stared at him, confused. She'd thought over her presence carefully and she'd searched the room very precisely when she'd first arrived. He wasn't there.

"He was on the wall, a big ass rock was like stuck through him.." Jacob spoke as if she was insane, his own eyes seeing the man the whole time Chris was trying to beg his way out of the conflict.

"Well, I'm telling you, he wasn't on the wall when I got here. Trust me, I looked." She let go of his wrist and folded her arms across her chest, eyeing him carefully.

"Hmm. Maybe he went to heal, or kill Rochelle." Jacob smirked at the thought, the woman deserving whatever Bryant dished out.

Leah shrugged and Jacob followed, the two approaching Chris cautiously. He was trying to pull a shirt over his ragged upper body, a gesture that was pointless. The blood would just soak through. Jacob posted himself against a tree a few feet away giving them whatever _'privacy'_ they needed.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Leah spoke first while looking over him, his weak and almost helpless state immediately bringing out the urge to aid him. Like she'd done so many times before.

"Why? I could have killed you, I don't deserve a goodbye." Chris's voice was hoarse, the words not seeming easy to come by.

"I know, but despite everything that's happened, I still care about you. For whatever fucked up reason, I do." Leah said honestly, the realization causing a fair amount of disappointment on her part. She wasn't being rational, but she figured that was a normal thing when it came to love and friends.

People do things that cant be explained all the time, yet their friends and families always forgive them. They are always angry and disappointed, sad and upset, but they always give in and allow them to come crawling back. It was sickening to her, and weak. But it was something she couldn't control. Some people had pulls about them, and he had one over her. The same could have been said about Sam. Even when he imprinted on Emily and Leah knew what that meant, she still held on. And it hurt her for a _very_ long time. It was uncontrollable, and stupid.

Chris looked up to her with hopeful eyes, something that made her want to kick herself. He wouldn't let go, which is why his leaving was for the best.

"I'll miss you." He said quietly, staring intently at her eyes. But she refused contact, if she made it, she wasn't sure she could hold her ground.

"I'm so sorry about everything, really I am. I'm in love with you, and it made me do crazy things. But I never wanted to hurt you, I promise." Chris's voice was cracking as he spoke, his eyes disgustingly coated with tears.

She wanted to run at that point, his sudden break was almost to much. She wanted to make him feel better, to tell him she was there for him. It was sick.

The sound of laughing broke her from her moment of weakness, and she looked up to find Bryant standing a few feet from Chris.

"You are such a character, Christopher. You would do well in theatre, hell I'd but a ticket. We could all make a weekly thing out of it, how adorable would that be??" Bryant continued to chuckle as he spoke, looking around and taking deep breaths.

"Cant you just leave me alone long enough to say my goodbyes?" Chris said with obvious frustration, trying to hide the surprise Bryant's appearance caused.

"I would love to, honestly, I would. But what fun would that be?? See, I just wanted to be sure you didn't suck little miss soft spot over there back into your nauseating pit of everlasting love. You should really lay off that stuff, ya know? It's not becoming. Woman nowadays don't go for that fairytale shit anymore. Not that I would know I guess, but it's what I've heard anyway. I hear looks and money have _a lot_ to do with it. Hey! You have money! Lucky dog."

Bryant raised his hands feigning excitement and plastered a goofy shocked expression across his face. It was quite hilarious, but Leah refused to laugh. Jacob, on the other hand, had no issue showing how funny he thought it was. His loud laugh reverberated through the forest, the cheeriness that came out with it spread to Bryant after a moment who joined him in loud laughter. Chris wasn't moved, and stood to leave.

Leah thought about saying more, but Bryant was right. She wasn't thinking strait. And he needed to leave. So she stayed silent and watched him leave. It was over. No more twists and turns, no more deceit. It was done, and that was so because he was gone. Maybe he was the cause for all her problems. Maybe it dated all the way back to Seattle when he allowed her to go on with Bryant without a word. Maybe he was fated to bring her home, to make her see who was really important. Unfortunately, she had allowed herself to care about him. And with that, came the sadness of his departure, of the knowing that she'd never see him again.

"Well, this has been fun guys. A real rollercoaster. Hmm, a rollercoaster.. Never been on one. I think I'll have to try one out sometime.." Bryant walked past Leah to face Jacob who was still posted against his tree. "I want to thank you.."

Bryant extended a hand, and Jacob accepted.

"For what?" Jacob grinned deviously, peeking at Leah to be sure she was alright.

And she didn't seem like she was. She, of course, would say it was all okay. But he knew her, and he knew when something bothered her. Chris was bothering her, _again_.

"I don't know, for bringing me back to reality. For pulling me out of the hell hole I'd weaseled my way into." Bryant returned the grin, then.

"Eh, no biggie. I'd say were even, you did get me out of my imprint." Jacob shrugged and pulled himself from his fairly comfortable tree, standing level with the large werewolf.

"Hopefully we'll never see each other again, but I'm glad that I met you. In another life we may have been friends.." Bryant offered as he walked away, turning around only briefly to glance at his friend-of-sorts.

"In another life.." Jacob confirmed, nodding his head and holding his hand up for goodbye.

Bryant gave one more laugh before disappearing into the blackness, his scent trailing with him, fading quickly. Jacob shook his head, in a way wishing he'd stay. He had so much things he could have taught him, maybe helped him out of his families way of life. But he knew Bryant would never accept, like him, he was stubborn and would rather do it alone. Jacob could respect that.

He turned back to face Leah and sighed. She looked upset, and he _hated _it when she was upset. He found it pretty hard to deal with her that way, he was used to her being angry. Sad wasn't her thing. But he'd try, of course. And probably fail, then get the shit kicked out of him when she felt better.

"You ready to go home?" Jacob asked as he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Yeah, you gonna stay with me tonight?" She asked groggily, the long day she'd had finally taking it's toll.

"Of course." Jacob kept his arm around her as he led her in the direction of her home.

He hadn't thought to ask Bryant about Rochelle, but by his cheerful mood it was safe to say he'd found her and taken care of her. Jacob didn't need the details. As they walked in silence he began to wonder if she was going to have issues with Chris being gone. If it was going to turn into one of those _'I miss him and need him_' things. If it was going to be a Bella/Edward/Jacob thing all over again, Chris being the Jacob in that case, then he wasn't up for it. Not at all. But he wouldn't jump to conclusions, he'd just give her some time and see how it went. He was secretly hoping she'd just forget all about him, of course it wasn't likely, but he could dream right?

* * *

That night she dreamed about Chris, and unfortunately for Jacob, she did so out loud. He tried not to get angry, to remember how close they'd been and all they'd just gone through. But he was somewhat human, and jealousy was a common emotion. It was stupid for him to be jealous, yes. But he couldn't help it. After a while he couldn't listen to it anymore, and against his better judgment, he left.

Would she be angry, yes. Did he honestly care at that moment, no. He may have been being a bit ridiculous, but taking into consideration all Chris had done, and all Jacob had put up with from him _for her, _she was too.

Maybe tomorrow would be better.

* * *

**a/n. HA HA HA. Jacob's jealous. How lame/cute. I'll update sometime tomorrow night, if everything goes right anyway. I have another story to update tomorrow too so, idk. Reviews please! Thanks for reading!**


	20. Visitors

Leah sat up slowly, sensing she was alone but clearly remembering going to sleep with someone in the bed. She looked around for any signs of life, but her room was empty. She stretched her still sore muscles and tried to work some of the kinks out, the pain a constant reminder that yesterday had really happened. And that he was gone.

But in all honesty, she was okay. She had thought about him most of the night, going over their time together and everything they'd been through. In the end, it just wasn't something she needed in her life. She had friends, brothers, family members all that needed her attention. Their relationships still needed work and she was determined to make everything right now that she was home. It didn't mean she would be friendly all the time or that she would selflessly do favors for no reason and lend herself out whenever someone asked, she was just going to try. Something she hadn't done with any of them since Sam.

It sort of made her sick thinking on how she'd acted since then. Pining over Sam, pissed at Emily, taking shit from Bryant, from Chris. Especially Chris. The realization really made her think about what she'd made important in her life, and she didn't like it. She was finished with the heartbroken bitter ex thing, she was finished with the battered girlfriend/imprint thing, she was finished with the friend-that-sees-no-wrong thing. She was done with that part of her life, and was happy to be starting over. With Jacob of all people, someone she'd never thought she'd be with.

The exact person whose absence was baffling her at the moment. As she looked over at the clock that read eight thirty, she stood and pulled a t-shirt over her chaotic hair that was pulled sloppily into a bun. She looked down and noticed the lack of pants, but she had underwear on, that was enough. It wasn't like there would be anyone that hadn't already seen her either naked or at least half naked in her house that early.

She shuffled down the stairs and peeked around the living room, noting Embry's passed out figure on the couch. Leah rolled her eyes and tip toed past him, entering the kitchen hoping to find Jacob there. Instead, she only found Seth eating his infamous bowl of cereal.

"Hey, where's Jake?" She asked casually, pulling a can of soda from the fridge.

She turned around and noted his amused expression, a small smile creeping onto his face. "What??" She asked, quickly getting annoyed.

"Oh nothing, just surprised you don't remember.." Seth said smugly, peeking at her from under his brow as he finished off his breakfast.

"Remember _what!?_" Leah caught herself wanting to yell, but stopped, remembering her personal goal.

"Nothing much, just you talking about Chris all night long…" He almost laughed while answering, moving to put his bowl in the sink.

It took Leah a moment to comprehend what he had just implied, and when she finally got it, she just about fell out.

"Please… Tell. Me. I. Did. Not." She gulped, putting a hand over her face.

"Oh, you did. He was PISSED. You know it was one of those moments when you keep trying to tell yourself you're not mad, but the longer you try _not_ to be, the more mad you actually get and then you--"

"OKAY! I get it, Seth." Leah sat down at the table and smacked her head down on it, staring blankly at the wood thinking of all the things she might have said. She hadn't even realized she'd dreamed about it, especially not out loud.

Seth watched her for a moment before sitting down beside her, nudging her with his elbow to get her attention. "What Seth?" Was her short and irritable answer, never lifting her head.

"Do you really want Chris to come back?" Seth asked with an uncharacteristically serious tone, his eyes boring into her.

Of course he wanted her to say no, Jacob was his best friend and he wanted him to be happy. But Leah was his sister, she deserved it too. He was just hoping she would make the right choice, namely Jacob.

Leah's head shot up and she gave him a very obvious eat shit look, her hands beginning to tremble. It wasn't necessarily him asking the question, it was what the question entailed. Her loving Chris, her missing him, needing him, wanting him over Jacob. Something she was absolutely positive she didn't feel for her one time friend. She was over it, she had apparently just had a lapse in her dreams.

"NO! If I _did_ say that it was in my dream and I didn't mean it. I don't want him back, he deserved the beating and he deserved to be sent away. Everything just exploded all at once and it was upsetting!" Leah stood up, throwing the can violently into the trashcan then moving to the door.

"Where are you going?" Seth stood then, noticing her intent to leave.

"To Jacob's… I need to talk to him." She spoke quickly and never turned to register his reaction, she didn't care. She just wanted to get this little _'issue'_ taken care of and move on.

She stopped in the middle of her yard, looking to the road, then to the forest. Leah eventually decided to run there, it would be quicker that way and she figured she could use the run. She was fairly surprised when she phased to find their usual bustling link silent, nobody was phased, not even Sam. Shrugging it off, she pushed herself towards Billy's house, determined to set Jacob Black strait.

* * *

It had been about six hours, and he was still fuming. He really had no idea why, it was honestly stupid for him to be mad over something like that.

….

….

….

Okay, no it wasn't. But he still felt a little guilty for taking off and refusing to go back and deal with the confrontation he knew was coming. Not only were they going to fight about her dreaming of another dude, they were going to fight about them being in a relationship. Because they currently weren't, and he knew she'd bring it up and use it against him. He deserved it, no doubt. But for whatever reason he was reluctant about giving in and making them _'official'_, whatever that meant. It wasn't that he didn't want a girlfriend, because she _was_ his girlfriend in ever sense, it was just the whole label and broadcast thing that got him. Sure, it was shallow, and maybe a little immature. But he never claimed to be perfect, no where near it.

He actually wasn't your dream guy, not even close. He was arrogant and pushy, he wanted what he wanted and always felt he had to get it. He was very touchy and jealous beyond belief. His temper was nothing short of brutish and he honestly didn't deserve Leah. Not like that anyway. She may not have been a saint but when she cared for someone, she really cared, and treated them right. Most of the time anyway. With him she only treated him the way he treated her, which is how he was getting such a vivid outlook on his ever growing anger issues.

He had been spread across his bed the entire time he'd been home, staring at his bleak and boring ceiling without fail. He didn't care if Sam was looking for him, or Leah for that matter. He just wanted some time to think. Not that it helped, he'd been doing it since he'd gotten home and nothing had really changed. He wanted to be with her, he was just having issues accepting it. It was hard switching from being completely bound to someone by some invisible force, to being with someone you truly love. He still felt that odd space where the imprint had been, like it took something away from him because he was so accustomed to having it.

He sat up when he heard a knock at the door, figuring it to be one of the pack members coming to bitch at him about ignoring any and all calls and or visits. When he listened closer he heard his dad greeting someone, a laugh, then _her _voice. He huffed and fell back on the bed, greeting the ceiling he'd befriended and waited for her to burst in the room pissing and moaning about him leaving in the middle of the night. He was ready, he didn't care.

The door creaked open and he heard her step in, her heart rate picking up with his as she closed the door and approached his bed. When she was about to sit down he shot up and stood, facing her with an intense determination to keep from being the bad guy. But her expression stopped him, she wasn't angry or upset, she was just there. A small smile tugging at her lips. He felt himself immediately melt, that stupid smile. Those stupid hazel eyes sucking him in and leaving him close to defenseless against whatever attack he was planning. That stupid glossy hair stringing carelessly from the chaotic bun she had planted at a crooked angle on top of her head and into her face and around her neck. Those stupid lips that seemed to pout even when she was smiling, their full figures seeming to entice even the most faithful of men.

"Jacob!!" Leah snapped her fingers in front of his face, demanding his attention that had apparently been snatched by something else. "Did you hear me?"

He jerked his eyes back to her face noticing that they had traveled down to her body, critiquing every inch that was visible to him.

"No, uh, what was it?" He stammered, finally locking eyes with her and keeping his attention there.

'_focus!'_ He scolded himself before she began to speak.

"I _said_ … I'm sorry." Leah forced out, folding her arms and shifting her weight to her right side.

"For what?" Jacob knew exactly what she was talking about, knowing Seth would run his fat mouth as soon as she woke up, he just liked hearing her apologize.

"You know what, Jake. I'm sorry about last night… I really don't feel that way, I'm honestly over him and all his bullshit… I was just upset. A lot happened at once and it was overwhelming." Leah choked out, keeping eye contact.

He watched her for a moment, searching her eyes for anything other than sincerity. But she was genuine, and he caved. Not that he held much composure when it came to her anyways, she was easily any mans downfall.

"It's okay, I guess I can forgive you." He smirked and dipped his head down to capture her lips, cupping her face in his hands.

She smiled into his mouth and sighed. "That was easy.."

"Mhmm." Was his grumbled and gruff reply, his hands quickly finding their way to her hips, clasping them tightly and throwing her onto the bed.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about…" Leah said in between the kisses he was planting down her neck and chest.

He flinched, knowing where she was going. In a way, he wanted to, to get them to a place he never thought he'd go again with anyone other than Renesmee when she was older. But he was also scared, in some deep crevice in the back of his mind he was afraid to allow that level of commitment to someone as unstable as Leah Clearwater. Though, he figured he could say the same thing about himself from her point of view. Yet, she was willing and ready to take that chance. So, again, he caved. Giving her whatever she wanted.

"What might that be?" He asked while lifting her shirt and assaulting every inch with his mouth.

He was messing with her train of thought, running his hands slowly up her stomach and cupping her breasts tightly. She closed her eyes and found the words she'd almost lost in his obvious attempt to distract her.

"Us." She said simply, grabbing his face with her hands and pushing him up, following him as she did so that they were both sitting upright. Their faces still touching.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly, brushing the strands of hair that were dangling in front of her face away with his hands.

"I want us to try… to work at having a relationship." Leah stated confidently, knowing deep down that he wouldn't refuse her.

And being completely right.

"Then that's what we'll do." His reply finished the conversation and ignited what he'd started a few moments before.

She smiled and they fell back on the bed, their mouths clashing in a never ending battle for dominance. It wasn't very romantic, and it wasn't something you'd see in a movie or read in a love novel, but it was them. And that's what she loved so much about it.

* * *

_Two months later…_

"You're staying then?" Leah asked cheerfully, staring at her obviously irritated cousin.

"How many times are you going to ask me that!?" Ashley giggled and rolled her eyes, shifting in her chair facing away from Leah. "I already told you yes!"

"I just cant believe that you're staying…. For _Embry_" Leah choked out a laugh and sat beside her, staring at her in disbelief.

"He's actually… well I like him… we've spent a lot of time together and I honestly don't mind the imprint anymore." Ashley did what most of the imprints did, resist at first, then cave after seeing they would do anything and everything to please them.

It was pretty funny, the ridiculous lengths a wolf would go to just to please their imprints. But that was just how it went, and like the rest Ashley had accepted it.

"I'm sure Embry is relieved." Leah stated smugly as she picked at the food in front of her, peeking up every now and then to see what Jacob was doing.

She had to stifle a laugh watching Jacob and the others wrestling, Embry and Quil holding tightly to Jacob's back as Sam and Paul tried to pin him to the ground. It was hilarious how much stronger Jacob was than most of them, yet he was the last to ever use it. He didn't care about that sort of thing, which was another oddity given his huge ego and arrogant nature. She would have expected him to forego in their stupid pissing contests to see who was the largest asshole. But he wasn't. And he was hers.

"Yeah, I think he almost had a heart attack when he was waiting for my answer. It was pretty funny to be honest.." Ashley peeked over at Leah and noticed where her attention was directed, scoffing and turning back to face forward.

"And you make fun of them for imprinting… look at you! You two aren't even under some strange invisible love drug and you're practically drooling." She didn't dare look back in Leah's direction, knowing that frightening death glare would be firmly in place.

"I know… you have to admit he's really fucking hot.." Leah's comment shocked Ashley enough to make her turn, seeing that she was completely serious and bursting into laughter after realizing it.

"Yeah… I have to say… you did get the _really_ hot one. I mean they're all pretty sexy… but Jacob is… I don't know but he's someone I'd defiantly --"

"Alright!! I got it, that's enough." Leah continued to laugh as she spoke, the two of them awaiting the arrival of all the others.

Another attempt at a family gathering, and welcome home for Leah.. And now Ashley. Leah and Ashley sat in silence and watched the boys act like idiots, Emily and the others arriving shortly after their conversation. Leah took a good look at all the people arriving and thought back on how it used to be when she was still living there, still brooding over Sam and all their bullshit. Maybe she and Emily could be friends again, maybe she and Paul could come to some sort of understanding. Hell, maybe even her and Sam could work things out and be livable with each other. She figured it all depended on her outlook and how hard she wanted to try, because they all appeared to be more than willing. Maybe it had always been her, maybe she had always just been holding herself back.

"You ready to go?" Jacob asked breathlessly, smiling his gigantic smile.

"Where are we going?" Leah returned it, taking the had he offered and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We have a few visitors, figured we'd take them cliff diving.."

Leah's brow creased and she looked around carefully, not finding anyone out of place. Jacob's smile only seemed to grow larger as he pushed her away and pointed behind her. She turned quickly and found Bryant and Chris standing side by side, both with cocky grins on their faces.

"How's it hangin sweet cheeks?" Bryant spoke first, his usual smart ass remarks still firmly in place.

"Bryant… I thought you never wanted to see us again?" Leah couldn't help but smile, he seemed so different.

His hair was cut short and was a lighter shade of brown, his eyes barely reflecting that strange shade of silver. He was dressed in a regular pair of jeans and white t-shirt, his once grungy appearance completely gone. He seemed almost normal.

"Yeah, well, I guess I sort of like you guys." He shrugged and looked to Chris who still remained silent.

"I suppose this is where we give you two a private moment? As lame as it is, I guess we're all trying to be civil.. Correct?" Bryant asked Jacob who was already almost on the brink of laughter and the werewolf had only been there for a few minutes.

"Yeah, come on, I'll reintroduce you to the guys." Jacob kissed Leah lightly on the lips, then the cheek, then her head before turning and motioning for Bryant to follow.

When they reached the other men who were waiting for them, Chris took a step forward.

"Hey Leah.." Was all he could get out at first, seeing her being harder than he thought it would be.

He'd taken the time he had away and really worked on himself, him and Bryant both had. Both knowing what was wrong and doing whatever was necessary to fix it. Bryant broke away from his family, Chris reunited with his. He took over the pack and was currently alpha, only holding the position until the youngest descendant reached manhood.

"Hey.. I, uh,…. Wow." She found herself speechless, she had so many questions.

"I know, this is crazy right? Jacob found us and we all agreed that there was no reason we couldn't be friends. With conditions of course." Chris almost laughed, thinking of Jacob's threatening and fairly intimidating list of no, no's he had to follow.

"Yeah, that's.. I cant believe he did that.." She smiled thinking of Jacob, Bryant and Chris together.

"We, uh, decided to start over. If you want to anyway."

Leah heard Jacob and Bryant approaching and nodded at Chris to answer his question, still wanting to keep a safe distance. It would probably be a while before she trusted him, if ever. But she was sure Jacob had laid down a thorough law.

"Alright kiddies, play time is over. Time to go commit suicide and jump off that freakishly high cliff. Who the fuck does that? Really, think about what we're about to do… and think of how many people are put in psych wards everyday for even THINKING of doing something like that.." Bryant chuckled, peering up at the cliff as he spoke.

They all laughed at his stupid joke, his sense of humor apparently never ending.

"Yeah well, we aren't exactly normal…I don't think that sort of thing applies to us.." Jacob was still laughing, punching Bryant lightly on the shoulder as they joined Leah and Chris.

The group of four turned and followed Sam and the pack up to the cliff, all laughing and joking playfully. It wasn't perfect, God knows it wasn't, and Jacob knew he was crazy for reuniting all of them. Maybe it was stupid, maybe it would cause problems later. Not so much with Bryant, he knew the werewolf had gained complete control over himself and knew who he wanted to be. Chris was the only piece he couldn't quite place, but he'd just have to wait and see. He knew it would make Leah happy to see him again, maybe be friends again, so he made the decision with the permission of the pack and found them both. Who knows, maybe they would all be alright. That's what it was all about, finding a place where you're content. And right then, both he and Leah were just that. It was possible that they were always fated to be together, and maybe they weren't. But they weren't worried about that anymore. They were happy, and they'd take it as long as it was given to them.

**End.**

* * *

**a/n. So that's it. (: Hope I didn't disappoint. I started off planning to have a fairly crappy ending to this, but after going through the chapters and creating the characters I fell in love with all of them and didn't want to just leave it with them gone. So, yay! =) I really hope you liked this story, I loved writing it and I want to thank all the readers that followed and reviewed. It's sad to see it end but ya know how it goes. Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
